Getting Freedom
by Bubblegum370
Summary: Ruri was once a Konoha ninja but was abducted by the village elites to serve them. Now she is offered a chance at freedom if she brings back Sasuke Uchiha to the Village. she makes other promises as well. Full summary inside. R&R rated for language and lemons Oc X Gaara OC X Deidara
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my first Naruto fanfic please read and review. =)_

_Summary: Ruri was a former Konoha ninja until she was kidnapped. She wasn't kidnapped by just anyone but the elders of Konoha. She was expected to join a group called the Rose Ninjas; one of the few ninjas allowed to kill without consequence or questions asked. When Ruri was kidnapped about a year after Sasuke disappeared, she was announced as dead shockingly leaving behind her team and her love. She is skilled, far more so than she should be. Ruri is offered the chance to regain her total freedom and once again become a normal Konoha ninja if she can return Sasuke Uchiha to the village using any means, but will she go too far? Note not SasukeXOC_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**_

Tsuande looked questionably at her new apprentice questionably. "You know very well that I cannot send Ruri on a mission. She's been dead for almost two years now," Tsuande said.

"Hokage I know she isn't dead. Ruri is alive and you know it. I'm positive I hear her. Sometimes we talk for hours in my head," Yukiko said. "I'm positive she's near us."

Tsuande looked at the girl before letting out a sigh. She reminded her of her other apprentice Sakura although the girl was nowhere near the others. Her hair was long and bleach blonde reaching down the center of her back. She even had taken to wearing the same style of clothes as Sakura but her style resembled the type of jutsu she used ice. Ice the same color as the usual happy eyes she has but they were now burning with determination. "Where do you suppose Ruri is?" Tsuande asked.

"Simple I believe she's become a Rose Ninja," Yukiko said. Tsuande tried to hide her shock. How could this girl possibly know? "You know as well as I do that Ruri was at a higher level than most of the ninja in our class as well as those above her. I can't believe that someone as good of her would die. Her body was never found she would never betray Konoha even if it meant she went against everything she believed in."

Tsuande sighed, she thought about lying to her right there. Tsuande hadn't talked about the rose ninja since she finally agreed to let them take Ruri if they gave her more control over Konoha as a village. "Listen, whatever I tell you cannot under any circumstances is not to be repeated. If you die so does this information," Tsuande looked at the girl for reassurance. Yukiko nodded her head. "Ruri has become a Rose Ninja. I can't even say if she is the same person she used to be. I've tried numerous times to dissolve the group but it's impossible. I have no authority over what they do with their ninjas. The only thing I really know is the carry out assignation missions on those who are deemed worthy. Ruri must carry out all of the orders of her master. The good news is her master is fairly young only about two years older than you. However her master is extremely powerful there no way she can be taken from him. I can't get her out even if I wanted to."

Yukiko clenched her fists on the table while looking down. Her head shot up surprisingly fast with a smirk on it. "That's the exact same thing she told me, so it took awhile but she came up with a plan. Her question is if she could bring back Sasuke Uchiha to village can she have her freedom?"

Tsuande thought about it. Ruri had always been extremely smart, the girl was not originally from a ninja family and yet she was so skilled. The plan was genius she had to admit. While Ruri was definitely favorited because of her unique abilities the elders would want him more than her. They would want the last Uchiha in the village more, so the sharingan would stay in Konoha. "Very well I will propose that offer. I will warn you actually taking this action is dangerous for you. The noble that wanted her is very powerful if he finds out you know she was alive you will be killed."

"It's worth it. I don't know if I was in any danger at the moment she was taken but seconds before she disappeared she saved my life. I owe her at least this much," Yukiko said before walking out.

Tsuande sighed. There was always one team each year, right? One team that was destined to lose a part of their team to something tragic, it never gets any less depressing. With that Tsuande began her paperwork and soon would make arrangements for Ruri to try and gain her freedom.

"Ruri, darling where are you?" a voice called.

Ruri chose to keep silent. Her long dark brown curly hair was blowing as she sat staring out the window at the city of Konoha, her once home. Her dark green eyes seemed void of emotion as usual. Inside though she was thinking of happy memories with her friends and all the people she had met before she came to live here. Ruri had to admit she could've been it a much worse situation. She was well fed and looked after. Treated fairly which was a rarity in the case of Rose ninjas.

Rose ninjas were only meant to kill; they were treated by those who knew of their existence like monsters. Maybe that's what they were, Ruri often thought. Ruri kept count of all of the people she had killed over the past three years the number was 353. If anyone saw her they needed to be eliminated or she would be severely punished. She sighed, she felt like she was never going to see anyone she cared about again.

"There you are my jewel," a voice said. Standing in the door way of her room was no one other than the noble who had uprooted her from her life. "If you don't answer me Ruri when I call you I might just board that window up."

The girl shot him an annoyed glare. "What is it Kiyoshi?" Ruri said after turning her attention to back out the window.

"Oh don't be like that sweetie," Kiyoshi said walking to her bed and sitting down on it. "I was told by the rest of the village nobles that I have to let you go see the Hokage"

Ruri's head snapped to face her master. He was tall and slender but somehow muscular. His yellow eyes were now looking into hers. His shaggy blonde hair covered part of his face. "The Hokage wanted you for a mission," he continued. "She will tell us what it is when we get there. However I'm supposed to make sure you accept it. Apparently it's in the interest of Konoha, I honestly hate it."

"Do I have to kill someone again?" Ruri asked. Her voice was smooth and silky but still had a strong edge to it.

Kiyoshi fake pouted. "No but I know how much you love doing that for me," he said. "Honestly I want you to fail this mission or give up."

"Why would you want that," she asked curiously.

"I feel like you planned all of this somehow," he said while smirking. "As incentive to complete this you will be granted your freedom if you succeed. I don't know why you would like that, I treat you so well," he said the last sentence more seductively.

"So when do I go to the Hokage sometime tomorrow," Ruri asked. Kiyoshi got up and walked towards her and sat down next to her on the window ledge.

"Hmm. Tomorrow," Kiyoshi said moving a strand of her hair away from her face. "I'll let you go into the village by yourself in the morning, but you need to wear a disguise. They wanted us to arrive at different times to avoid suspicion. You can go as early as you want." He moved his head to nuzzle her neck. "That is if you can walk."

Kiyoshi bit down at a sensitive part of her neck causing a shudder to go through Ruri's body. Ruri couldn't say she hated Kiyoshi but she didn't like him. He knew everything about her and she knew so little about him accept for a few obvious things. Ruri didn't resist when Kiyoshi pulled her in for a deep kiss, since she was sure this would be the last time she would ever kiss him.

Ruri woke up naked with pain all over her body. She checked the clock it said 12:15 on it. She had slept the whole morning away thanks to Kiyoshi. She got out of bed and made her way over to her dresser to saw a note taped against the mirror. She took the note off of it.

_Dear my precious emerald,_

_I have already left to take care of a few things. I hope I didn't make you too tired. You're expected to be at the Hokage tower at three o'clock sharp, but if you just want to go back to the mansion I understand. Since I know you won't attempt to wear a disguise I left a wig for you. Wear it, it's an order. You are also not to converse with any of your old team including your captain. Believe me I will find out. I left money under the wig so I will know if you lie about not finding it. I will see you at three._

_Your loving master,_

_Kiyoshi_

Ruri sighed before setting the note down. She looked to the left and easily located the wig. She ruled out a shower considering how little time she had left. She looked through the dresser and pulled out a tightly meshed tank top and slid it on over her head after binding her chest for support. Next she slid on a black tank top over it. She turned around so her back was to the mirror. Ruri looked at the tattoo on her shoulder and lightly traced her hands over it. It was a rose wrapped around a sword in the center of black wings, symbolizing everything others around her had seen. She took out black underwear, spandex and shorts that were slightly shorter than half way down her thighs. She put them all on before walking to the closet that was located next to the dresser. She pulled out a black jacket fitted jacket that was made specifically for her. Kiyoshi had it specially made to be loose fitting in the shoulders and arms for her assassination work.

"I can't believe it. I might be free," she said out loud before placing the wig on her head. She walked over to her bed and pulled a pair of boots out. This was another thing Kiyoshi had got for her. Ruri had specifically requested how they be made. They went about half way up her calf and had about a four inch heel. The heel was slightly taller than most but it suited her fighting style as did the more slippery toe of the boot. She pulled them on and grabbed her weapons. She walked to the dresser and picked up the money. She looked at it and sighed. "That idiot gave me too much money."

She walked out of the mansion earning a couple farewells from the staff that were sworn to secrecy about her. She walked out into the street that was filled with regular civilians. She knew she must have looked like a freak smiling because people were staring at her. Truth was they were staring at her beauty. Besides her perfectly formed body that was shown off by her clothes, her green emerald eyes seem to captivate people.

Ruri continued walking until she came to one of the places she loved the most when she was growing up. Ichiraku Ramen, one of the only places that served her after the _incident_. She walked in to be greeted by the chef and his daughter. She noticed a few people inside it including a boy wearing a bright orange and black outfit. Ruri had to stop her mouth from hanging open the boy had at least five empty bowls of ramen by him. Ruri walked and sat next to the boys.

Ruri ordered one bowl of pork ramen before she noticed it. The boy was staring right at her, which made her feel uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong?" asked Ruri.

He swallowed the ramen that was currently in his mouth. "Oh it's just you look like a ninja and I've never seen you before. What's your name?" the boy asked.

Ruri sighed. "It's impolite to ask for someone's name before giving your own, but my name is Ruri," she replied.

"Ah sorry Ruri-chan. I'm Naruto Uzamaki," the boy replied. "So are you a ninja?"

The boy asked too many questions for her taste but now that she knew his name she knew more about him. "Hmm I suppose I am," Ruri said with a smile.

"You're really cute when you smile Ruri," Naruto replied. Ruri couldn't stop the slight blush that crossed her golden brown skin. "Why are you here in Konoha?"

Ruri debated rather to tell him or not. "Well I used to live in Konoha as a ninja. I'm here to receive my first mission from the Hokage since about three years ago."

The ramen was set in front of Ruri and she began to eat it while talking to Naruto. She found out his dream was to become Hokage someday. For some reason she had no doubt he could do it. Ruri had been feeling slightly down knowing she couldn't come into contact with any of her old teammates but she felt cheered up hearing about his. He even talked to her about Sasuke; she was touched at how far he was willing to go for his friends. "Naruto I have a feeling you will be the best Hokage Konoha has ever seen," Ruri said as they were leaving the ramen shop.

Before Naruto could reply a loud voice cut into their conversation "NARUTO!"

Naruto and Ruri looked to see a girl with light pink hair and a boy with black eyes and hair walked over to them. Well walked wasn't the right word. The pink haired konichi actually ran up to Naruto and punched him, hard. Ruri felt uncomfortable she felt the analyzing stair of the boy. She could tell he was high level at least ANBU. It almost made her feel nervous especially when she returned his look and he smiled brightly.

She then looked to see the girl shaking Naruto. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan I forgot about our sparing match," He pleaded.

"Wait, your name is Sakura?" Ruri walked up to her and asked. She instantly dropped Naruto to the ground and stood up smiling and gave a nod. "That means you're the Hokage's apprentice, you must be really strong." To others it must have sounded cheesy but Ruri actually meant it, she wondered if she could fight the girl.

"That's right. What's your name?" Sakura asked in a friendly way.

"It's Ruri," Ruri replied with a smile. The two girls seemed to make an instant connection. Truly Sakura reminded Ruri of the girls on her old team.

"Hey Ruri want to train with me? You seem kinda interesting so I think I would like to have a match with you if you don't mind," Sakura said. The truth was Sakura was wondering if she had met this girl before.

Ruri checked the time and saw that it was about 1:45 she would have enough time for a quick round before having to report to the Hokage. "Sure but can we go to the training ground closest to the Hokage tower I have to go there to get a mission at three."

Sakura nodded as they all began to make their way to the training grounds. Ruri had almost forgotten how wonderful human interaction was. She went out to kill people and to go to formal events with the high nobles of Konoha. Even then she only talked with a bunch of perverted power hungry old men and their blood thirsty Rose Ninja. She was truly happy to be with the group.

Sakura and Ruri now stood on opposite sides of the training field that were right outside the Hokage tower. They had already gone over the rules no jutsu and no weapons. Sakura said she would heal Ruri or herself if one of them got accidently injured nut not to worry because she wouldn't hurt Ruri too badly. The girls took their positions and waited for Naruto to yell start. Sakura had insisted at giving herself a handy cap but Ruri said that it was insulting to her pride.

"START!" Naruto called out yelling. He quickly moved out of the way of the two girls.

Sakura decided to make the first move by charging at her with a chakra laced fist. Ruri quickly dodged it planting her right foot and spinning around to kick Sakura in the back. Ruri did it so quickly and skillfully that it shocked Sakura and Naruto. Sai expected something like this. He could tell she was well trained and had extensive training by the way she first took her fighting stance. Sakura fell to the ground from the kick but quickly rolled to her feet.

Sakura looked at her with new found respect and let a smirk grace her face. "I have to admit I wasn't expecting that from you. This is going to be fun," Sakura said.

Ruri shrugged her shoulders with a smile gracing her face. "And you were worried about the age difference. Believe me you'll be lucky if you can touch me," Ruri taunted.

They began fighting once again. Sakura continually attacked her but she would dance around each one effortlessly but unlike before she didn't attack back. Sakura thought it was because she was pushing her into a corner until she heard Ruri laughing. Ruri was just having fun with her now toying with her. She increased the strength of her attacks a little bit but Ruri was still dodging them. Instead of punching Sakura jumped in the air to try a kick but found it still didn't land on her. Ruri dodged it and saw it left a noticeable crater in the ground.

Then Ruri did something that no one was expecting of her. She began to attack. It wasn't the fact she was attacking that was shocking it was the way she attacked. Ruri was copying Sakura's attacks exactly accept they were noticeably stronger than hers. Sakura liked Ruri thought she was very nice but this irritated her, even infuriated her. Sakura decided to attack with a good portion of her strength. The punch went soaring in the air at a time that was impossible for Ruri to attempt to dodge it. Sakura felt a satisfied smile appear on her face.

It was clearly wiped from her face when Ruri caught her punch with little effort and used it to throw Sakura over her. Sakura landed on the ground. Sai, Naruto, Sakura were all think the same thing _who is this girl?_

"Kiyoshi you're here early how unusual I thought you loved to be late and keep everyone waiting," Tsuande said behind her desk without taking her eyes off the paper in front of her.

"I don't want Ruri to go on this mission," Kiyoshi said sternly. Tsuande looked up to see him with a serious look.

"I think it's a good idea for her to go," Tsuande said. "It's not like you're worried about her she's been dispatched for plenty of missions. You don't want her to be free from you. The first command you made was to have her as your Rose Ninja wasn't it?"

A scowl crossed Kiyoshi's face. "I refuse to let her go!" Kiyoshi yelled. This made Tsuande looked displeased.

"If you keep her from going you risk the chance of your life being taken away by the other nobles," she remarked.

"I'm in love with her," Kiyoshi said quietly. Tsuande almost thought her ears had betrayed her until she saw the look on his face. "She loved someone else I just did it on extreme impulse to have her as mine. I know it is completely wrong but no ninja would ever look at a noble in a romantic way."

Tsuande sighed; though she hates to admit it he was one of the only nobles she could deal with. He was quite intelligent and open minded he also tends to side with her for the majority of the time. He was also a lot less manipulative than the others. "That's true. Haven't you ever heard if you love something set it free?"

"Yes but I'm a selfish childish person. It's not surprising that the things I love I want all to myself," Kiyoshi said half smiling.

At that moment in time there was a loud sound like the earth splitting coming from outside. The Hokage sighed; she was used to this, when the next tremble came though she stood up. It was an unfamiliar chakra to her. She stood up. "Want to come with me?" Tsuande asked.

"It's not like I have anything better to do until Ruri gets here," Kiyoshi said following her out of the Hokage tower.

When they arrived to the training field they were both surprised to see Ruri and Sakura locked into a battle. What had seemed like an innocent friendly match had somehow turned into a battle for dominance. Sakura tried to hit Ruri with another chakra fist but she dodged it. Tsuande watched Ruri intently but she soon disappeared erasing her chakra signal perfectly. Sakura stood still waiting for Ruri to attack. Ruri was suddenly above her doing a hard kick towards her. It was just as strong as her last attack. The exact amount of chakra and force behind it if it hit Sakura knew she would be injured.

Not having time to dodge Sakura closed her eyes in anticipation. "Ruri stop now!" Kiyoshi yelled out firmly. Somehow Ruri changed the direction she would land and stopped the chakra flow to her foot and landed beside Sakura. "Are you crazy? You could've injured her."

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the man talking to Ruri. He was Kiyoshi one of the youngest elites of the Konoha noble groups. He was famous for his intelligence, open mindedness, and most of all his good looks. "All I did was attack her with same amount of strength she attacked me. It's common courtesy between ninja."

Kiyoshi sighed he couldn't even deal with her when it was about her principals it was nearly impossible. Ruri was by far the _most _stubborn person he had ever encountered. "It's been a while Ruri," Tsuande said. Ruri looked at her and smiled. Tsuande was glad to see that her smile hadn't changed at all in three years. "Why don't you come inside and we can talk?"

Ruri nodded her head but before leaving she turned and bowed towards Sakura. "I had a lot of fun sparing with you Sakura I hope we can do this again." Sakura stood there surprised at the respect Ruri was showing her even though she had clearly beaten Sakura. Ruri smiled before running off after Tsuande. As she entered the Hokage tower Kiyoshi turned to follow her from behind.

When they got in Tsuande's office Ruri and Kiyoshi stood in front of her desk calmly. "I will be completely blunt. Your mission is to bring back Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru. If you do this you can be freed. We will come up with a story when the time comes for your friends."

Before Ruri could even talk Kiyoshi did "That's a suicide mission. There's no way she can take on Orochimaru. I won't allow it."

"That's not your decision Kiyoshi, its Ruri's," Tsuande said leaning back in her chair looking at Ruri. "So will you do it?"

"I will but I have a few things to say first," Ruri said. "I'm not getting caught up Konoha's technical bullshit during this mission." Tsuande laughed at this remembering when she first met the girl and complained about missions using the same phrase. ""I will do this completely my way. If you don't want trouble from the Uchiha again you need to make him _willingly _come back to Konoha. If you see me or hear about me betraying Konoha you heard wrong. I haven't betrayed Konoha even when I was uprooted I'm not going to start now. Oh, and if I do betray this village for any reason I make sure to come back and tell you myself."

Tsuande nodded in agreement. "If you succeed you can become a Konoha ninja again."

"I don't want to be just a ninja," Ruri said as Tsuande arced an eyebrow at her. "I want to be a jounin."

"Very well, I look forward to hearing from you. You may leave whenever you see fit."

Surprisingly Ruri walked over to Kiyoshi. "I know we have our issues," she started "but when I come back let's be good friends."

Before Ruri could leave a messenger burst through the door reporting the kidnapping of the Kazekage from Suna by the Akatsuki. When the ninja were sent on a retrieval mission Ruri unnoticeably followed them. Her plan would take action soon.

Maikaia stood at the grave of her beloved friend who she thought was dead. Maikaia had no idea that Ruri was still alive and fighting to get to her and be reunited with her team. The sun was just about setting she had spent all day by it. She even put her favorite flowers on her grave, _roses. _Maikaia felt the presence of another and looked to see her captain Genma. He was approaching fast and stopped next to her.

"How long have you been here?" Genma asked her. He was looking down at her in a concerned way.

"I've been here since about four in the morning. I was wondering if _he_ would come this year," she replied looking down. "I can't believe it's been two years now."

Genma sighed; he never thought he would have to deal with this. He didn't plan on having a team, especially the first one in history to be made up of only girls. He remembers there bickering and insults towards each other. Maikaia and Yukiko always seemed to be constantly fighting. They were fire and ice literally. Ruri had been the one to keep it all together. Fun and strong, focused and courageous; she never stopped fighting for her team and Konoha. She died saving Yukiko from what would have been her death. Ruri had plenty of skill he almost couldn't believe that she died either. The one most shocked by it was her boyfriend Kiba.

"Maikaia you know he's dating some other girl now. Kiba's trying to move on in his own way," Genma said.

She let out a strained laugh. "Of course he is. Yukiko was here earlier. She told me that Ruri wasn't really dead. She was positive, she told me Ruri would come back to us," Maikaia. I tear slowly trickled down her cheek until it became an all out sobbing. "I believe her."

Genma panicked for a second, he forgot that girls are emotional. One of the hardest things about this team was all the tears he had seen the girls cry. It wasn't just Maikaia about her friend it would be sometimes Yukiko with her boyfriend of the week. One time it was Ruri. Ruri was promoted to chunin in a very unhappy way. After the accidental killing of ninja with a power that had never surfaced she was seen as powerful and threatening. Elites thought _finally a ninja who isn't afraid to kill._ When in all truth the second Ruri walked out of the stadium she was in tears at what she had done. She was disgusted and repulsed by herself. Ruri disappeared for about two weeks and came back claiming to have control over that power. From what he could tell she did.

"Hmm maybe," Genma said. "Ruri would want us to move on and find a replacement. I bet she's watching over us right now."

"You don't believe Yukiko," Maikaia asked. "If you don't believe her than maybe it's time we get a new captain. We trust each other entirely if you can't do that than you should leave." Maikaia got up.

She was the sweet one Genma thought. Nice to everyone, well almost everyone. The fire of light as he liked to call her. Now she told him they would discard him how awful. "Ruri you better get you short ass home if you're alive," Genma spoke to the headstone before turning around and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter. If you want to see anything in this fanfic let me know. I have a main idea of what I'm going to do but I'm completely open to suggestions. Please read and Review_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

Ruri was sitting bored on top of a cave. She had been watching Sakura and her team for the past day or two. Ruri saw Sakura heal a sand villager and now she was watching her fight with an Akatsuki member. Sakura was severely injured but he wasn't that much better. Ruri sighed and continued to watch them fight. A puppet master was really a scary thing especially when he's eccentric. The man turned himself into a living puppet, gross.

That was when Ruri noticed something about the body. Besides his cylindrical hear with scorpion on it, on his right hip there was a scorpion tattoo mostly hidden by his pants. Ruri thought she knew what it was but wasn't sure. The one thing she was sure of was that he was her best chance into the Akatsuki. If she stays there Sasuke will eventually come for his brother Itachi and she convince him with the truth.

Being a Rose Ninja she had access to all of Konoha's most secret and recorded information, including the Uchiha massacre. Ruri knew more about it than Itachi thanks to all the reading and free time she had. Sasuke was stupidly out for revenge and she would use that against each other. Just as she had the train of thought Sasori the Akatsuki member was stabbed through the heart multiple ways. Ouch. Ruri would remember never to piss off the old woman if she ever met her.

Ruri had half a mind to help Sakura because she was hurt but she knew she could help her more in the long if she didn't. Ruri could bring back Sakura's precious Sasuke. It was a while before her and the old lady left. Ruri waited for them to go away from the place that was once a cave before hoping down from her hiding spot. Ruri walked over to where the body was on the ground being careful to avoid the weapons coated with poison.

Ruri decided it was time to use _that _power. Ruri had developed many psychic powers much to her dismay. Many people would think this is convenient, and helpful. Ruri found that it was more of a burden. She had spent two weeks trying to master it with no sleep or food. During her chunin exam she had accidentally killed a ninja from the Waterfall. After that she was suddenly able to hear everyone's thoughts and would accidentally move things with her mind. It put all those around her in trouble. Since then Ruri was able to thoroughly develop her powers and form many new jutsus and attacks; although she still primarily used her plant jutsu. It was more comforting and made her seem human. There were defiantly some inhuman things about Ruri; her tattoo had wings for a reason.

Ruri examined Sasori's 'heart' with the blades sticking in it. Ruri sighed and closed her eyes when she opened them they were glowing purple; a beautiful amethyst the exact opposite of her usual emerald ones. She held her hand out inches away from the heart and let a purple light flow out. The purple light was one of the many things she was able to do with her psychic powers. Ruri was utilizing the earth's natural psychic energy and forming a thin but strong barrier between the flesh and blades of Sasori's heart.

Ruri began to slowly remove the swords from the heart being careful to remain focused on keeping the barrier up. After Ruri had successfully removed them she decided that the heart needed to be healed. How was she supposed to do that? Ruri was no medical ninja she had no idea how to seal such a big injury. Then she remembered the strange tattoo of the scorpion. She took the body of the puppet and moved it so it was lying on its back. Ruri then adjusted the heart to keep it in the right position. The barrier was still around it just in case.

Ruri then directed her attention to the tattoo she had to slightly pull down his pants to see. Even though she knew he wasn't technically alive she blushed at the action. Her fingers touched the tattoo gently but nothing happen she pressed harder on it, still nothing. Ruri sighed at this but then decided to try a more medical approach to it. She knew he was a medical ninja at some point he might have made it so a medical ninja could understand. Being careful to keep the psychic energy still flowing she let her chakra flow into her pointer finger on the tattoo.

Her still amethyst eyes widened when the tattoo began to glow and she heard the beating of a heart start again. The barrier she had once put around it was broken as the puppet body slowly began to turn into flesh. She backed away watching the almost eerie sight. It wasn't pretty. The flesh and organs were almost digging and tearing the wood away replacing it with itself. Weapons were forced out as well as poison that coated them. Ruri had seen blood and guts and much worse but this almost made her want to puke. The way the tattoo remained visible above all else made her want to stab at the body so it would never come alive. Ruri began to relax as she saw the body become more human like with actual skin.

Slowly a man was formed. It bared a striking resemblance to the puppet but it was defiantly different. The body had distinct muscles and features like a normal human body. Ruri couldn't stop herself from thinking she wouldn't mind being controlled like a puppet if he was pulling the strings. She shook that thought from her head as the man's chest began to move up and down. She heard his breath going out slowly and peacefully. Ruri crawled up by Sasori's head and was slightly to see he was sleeping peacefully.

Ruri sighed this somehow pleased her to see a not angry or aggressive side to him. Ruri absent mindedly began to run her fingers through his red hair. He still didn't wake up. A small pout formed on her face. "Hey wake up you need to take me to the Akatsuki base," Ruri said while poking him in the face. It felt extremely soft under her finger not that she would say that out loud.

His eyes shot opened and he grabbed Ruri's hand quickly rolling on top of her and pinning her down. "Who the hell are you," Sasori said. Ruri sighed.

"I'm Ruri and you're going to take me to the Akatsuki base," Ruri said smiling politely at him.

Sasori's mouth turned into a sinister smirk but Ruri continued smiling at him. "I am now? I was unaware of that," he said. "Why would I do that exactly?"

"Simple because I'm strong enough, saved your life, and could force you to do it if I wanted," Ruri said her smile slightly darker than before.

"I will thank you for that maybe I will make your body a puppet but I have no intention of bringing you back to the base with me little girl," Sasori said. He began to reach his hands out for her throat. A quick and easy death by suffocation is what he thought would be the easiest thing. His arms got halfway to her throat when they suddenly stopped; soon his whole body began to move off of her.

His eyes widened as he realized she was controlling him with puppet jutsu and not just any but his very own unique technique. If it was a regular puppet jutsu he would have to submit to her before she could control him, but she was using his way. Sasori developed a more aggressive way to use chakra strings that gave absolute control and now she was using it on him. "How the hell are you-"

"Let's try this again," Ruri interrupted him. "You are going to take me right now to the Akatsuki base or I will kill you and move on to finding your partner. Sasori you're in no position to fight. I can tell right now that your chakra network is still being repaired you have no chance against me you didn't even realize I was here the whole time while you were fighting. It's better to submit to me anyway. Think of it as bringing back a gift for your failure in getting the nine tails, or I can dig into your now _human _mind."

Sasori gave her an angry look this little girl was something else. Never had anyone tried to defy him or challenge as much as she did. Sure people had tried to fight him but he could see that she wasn't aiming to physically overpower him but do it mentally. "You're interesting I will take you if you release me," Sasori lied.

"Really, I can't believe you would think I'm that stupid. The strings stay on and you start walking towards the base. I will give you enough freedom to do so one wrong move and I'm going to dig into your mind and kill you," Ruri said with a playful pout.

Sasori wasn't sure if he was angry with the girl or impressed. The thing she was doing had taken him years to figure out but she was doing it with such ease from just observing him using it in a battle. "Fine, don't regret it when you get killed in a very painful way." With that Sasori began leading Ruri to the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

><p>It took about two days of nonstop walking until they reached a city with rain pouring. Sasori had picked up a plain black cloak in village on the way which Ruri hadn't minded, <em>completely.<em> As much as Ruri was acting like she was unbelievably strong she had no idea if she could stand up to the Akatsuki member or any of the other Akatsuki members. It didn't take too long after walking through the city when they came to a giant cliff. There was a rocky stair climb until they came to an opening.

Sasori and Ruri had now started walking side by side. "It's right through here," Sasori said. Since he possessed an Akatsuki ring he would be fine, but this little girl wouldn't. The ring not only proved he was a member but was the very key to getting in the hideout. Without one whoever tried to pass through it would die.

He began to walk tugging her along with his hand out. "Let go of me or I will kill you," Ruri replied firmly. "Walk in front of me. Turn around and you die." Sasori moved directly in front of her. Ruri started letting _that _power flow into her again. A psychic barrier formed around her body much like the one she had used to revive Sasori.

Sasori's eyes widened as he felt her chakra spike before returning to being barely noticeable. He began walking forward into the hideout once he was inside he tried turning around. A kunai was firmly pressed to his neck. "What did I say about turning around," Ruri said before letting the power flow out. "Bring me to someone I can talk to about joining."

Sasori began walking towards the leader's office. Ruri was taking in her surroundings carefully. It was not what she was expecting. It looked like a mansion on the inside but it seemed like it would be a filthy hole in a cliff. The hallways were dark and eerie but still nice she wasn't expecting the hideout of a bunch of S-class criminals to be warm and inviting.

They came to the end of a hallway. Sasori knocked on the door. A voice called them in. Ruri entered with Sasori only to have two kunai fly toward her head. She skillfully stepped aside. "Who are you?" the dark voice demanded.

"I'm Ruri, it's nice to meet you. I'm here to join the Akatsuki," Ruri said wearing that classic smile of hers. Sasori did all he could not to yell at the girl for acting so informal with the leader.

"Sasori how did she get in here?" the voice asked again.

Ruri felt Sasori tense up. With the chakra strings still connected to him she could feel his every move. Ruri decided to speak for him "I walked through the barrier that was supposed to kill me. It would've been nice to receive a warning but I can't get everything I want."

The voice sighed or took in a deep breath neither Sasori or Ruri could tell which. "Fine since you got in here you might be some use to us. I will hold a meeting with all the members to decide," he said. "Sasori take her to the kitchen she might be hungry. Make sure she doesn't get killed by another member."

Ruri thought the last sentence was unnecessary. Sasori bowed and Ruri smartly did the same before exiting the room. In the hallway they walked through about four down from the office. After coming through it Ruri could see a living room and kitchen. "Could you release the chakra strings now?" Sasori asked angrily. Ruri smiled before releasing them. Sasori thought she was pushing her luck when she didn't get ready for him to attack her but shrugged it off. He then strolled over to the fridge. "What do you want?"

"A glass of water will be fine. Something tells me I won't want to have a full stomach for now," Ruri replied. She was still in deep thought. The conclusion she was lead to be was she needed to gain enough trust to talk to Itachi privately. Somehow Ruri doubted the man would be thrilled to talk to her.

A man with silver hair walked into the kitchen past where Ruri and Sasori were sitting. Ruri ignored him as he began to dig in the cupboard for something. "Who was the fucking bitch who ate my last fuckin' cookie?" the man yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ruri knew she shouldn't but she busted out laughing. She knew this man was most likely an S-class criminal but it still didn't change the fact he was mad about a cookie. "Bitch you think that's funny?" he questioned her.

Slightly taken aback by what he called her she replied "This bitch thinks it's very funny." Her pleasant smile still on her face Sasori looked at her in disbelief.

"Sasori you're back!" came another voice from behind them. "I thought you were dead." A man walked up beside Sasori. It was his very handsome partner. Ruri liked his type. The one's with a sense of humor and a sense of ambition. "Who's this?" he asked.

"She is Ruri. She wants to become a member of the Akatsuki," Sasori said dryly.

"She's out of luck," the man with silver hair said. "We don't accept bitches."

"What are you then?" Ruri asked. "I'm guessing the acceptation. I would appreciate if you would call me by my name or I will be forced to give you a nickname."

"What'd you say bitch?" he asked now angry. Ruri hated people with quick tempers this guy was going to wear on her nerves fast.

"Don't worry about it cunt," Ruri replied calmly taking a sip of water. The man and Sasori started laughing and a satisfied smile formed on Ruri's face.

The man was shaking with anger. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was about to hit Ruri. She was ready when his hand came flying towards her she caught it. The shocked look on his face was good enough for Ruri. "Try to hit me again and you'll be lying in a puddle of your blood."

"Marry me?" the man asked. Ruri gave him a questionable look. His necklace fell into her view. A Jashinist, she was done with him. "My name is Hidan and if you survive I'd be happy to show you a thing or two little girl."

A man with dark skin and stitches all over his body walked into the room. "It's time for the meeting," was all he said before exiting the room.

All the members got up and followed him Ruri did the same. The room was unlike any of the others in the house. It was well lit as well as inviting. It seemed weird to Ruri that the place that a bunch of S-class criminals would meet was so, well nice. Everyone took a seat except Ruri who stood almost awkwardly in the doorway. Ruri put her best smile on for the people who turned their heads toward her.

"State your name," the familiar voice of the leader asked.

"Ruri," she replied simply not wanting to make it harder.

"Your last name as well," the voice came again.

"I don't have one. I was abandoned by my parents and left the name behind. I have no interest in picking a new one."

"Fuck the last thing we need here is another fucking orphan!" Hidan exclaimed. The room told him to shut up almost immediately. He listened.

"What village are you from and where is your Hitai-ate?"

"I'm from Konoha and it was taken away from me after I umm… 'I died'." Ruri said with air quotes.

"Explain."

Ruri was getting slightly frustrated at the voice for being so minimal with his sentences. "I never really died but was kidnapped by Konoha in which they stripped me of my Hitai-ate. I haven't risen from the dead or anything."

"Okay," the voice said. Ruri thought she heard disappointment in his voice. "Why exactly were you kidnapped by your village?"

"Well I was forced to join a secret ninja organization," Ruri said. She stopped waiting to know whether she should elaborate or not.

"Listen," the voice started "just give us your life story right now. It would save us a lot of time if I didn't have to keep questioning you on everything."

"Oh, sorry," Ruri said with an apologetic smile. _This will take way longer than he thinks _Ruri thought. "I guess I could tell you why my parents abandoned me. About two years ago I took the chunin exam much to their displeasure. I came from a family of bakers so they never really wanted me to be a ninja. When it got down to the finals in the exam I kinda might have killed someone accidentally. It wasn't blood lust or anything more of my mind doing whatever it wanted. A kind of mind power, but I decided to call it a psychic power."

"You killed someone at the chunin exams, un?" the voice of Sasori's partner asked. Ruri nodded her head. Everyone looked at him. "Oh sorry continue."

"That was pretty uneventful compared to the events that took place the year before so it didn't get too much attention from outsiders, but in Konoha I was seen as a monster my parents left. I had good friends to get me through that. I still like those friends it's just Konoha that I hate more specifically the elites. We were out on our first B-rank mission when it happened. My friend Yukiko was attacked I was able to save her when I was told something like if you don't come with us now your friends all died. Since I'm a pretty good person I followed. I was pronounced dead about a week later with no good reason as to why I was dead or _how._ I was pretty strong back then so it was a shocker. I was forced to join one of the various legends of Konoha the Rose Ninjas."

"Impossible the Rose Ninjas don't exist. I lived in Konoha and never ran into one," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Tobi believes her because Tobi thinks the pretty girl wouldn't lie," a cheerful voice said.

Ruri smiled at the fact someone believed her. "What are the Rose Ninjas," Sasori asked.

"Basically we're skilled ninja's handpicked to work for the elites of Konoha. We have to be completely unattached usually we have strong abnormal powers. Rose ninjas are one thing and that is assassins. I've killed exactly 353 people for my master, or the elite that is supposed to control me, as you can see that isn't working so well. Basically I want to join the Akatsuki to destroy the elites of Konoha. I need power to do that, which I'm hoping you can provide."

"How do we know you aren't lying to us?" the leader's voice questioned. Ruri wordlessly turned around and began to remove her black jacket.

"Take it all off baby," Hidan said. Ruri ignored him and completely removed the jacket.

She pointed at a tattoo. "The rose wrapped around the sword it's a rite of passage mark for Rose ninja. You get the sword for 100 people and then the rose for the next 100. Most people for some reason don't live to get the rose. Although there are a few of us who have more than that," Ruri said referring to the dark wings. She slipped the jacket back on and turned to face them. Amazingly her smile was still intact.

"What do the wings mean?" an unrecognizable voice asked. Ruri for the first time in the room openly showed discontent.

"The wings represent the part of me that isn't human. No offense but I don't want to share a lot about that, considering I don't know much about it either," Ruri said.

"Very well now that the verbal test had been completed we will continue to the physical exams," the leader's voice stated.

"Is there a written part of the test too?" Ruri asked happily. The chilling aura that came from the leaders body form told her he didn't like her joke.

Ruri followed behind the leader with the rest of the Akatsuki behind her through the labyrinth of hallways that made up the base. Finally they emerged outside. It was a clearing but there were trees and a few rocks scattered around. It was surprisingly sunny though it had been extremely rainy a couple hours ago. The grass was a nice green truth be told Ruri wanted to lie on the ground and take a nap. The only thing that made it seem like a training ground was the various targets all around.

"You have thirty seconds to hit all the targets starting now," the leader's voice said once again unemotionally.

Ruri walked in a rather relaxed fashion to the center of the clearing. She kicked up a leg before bringing it back close to her body causing her to spin rapidly. Then she skillfully threw out weapons hitting every single one in the center before slowly coming to a stop. She completed the test; she had even done it faster than Deidara who blew everything up the leader thought.

"Is that all I have to do?" asked Ruri. Ruri had been well trained to hit her targets with deadly accuracy over the last few years, it wasn't very hard. Ruri had no idea that a thin chakra shield was over all the targets making it slightly harder to hit them.

"No you will have to fight Hidan," the leader replied. "He doesn't die easily. If you lose we know for sure that you'll be killed. Don't worry about hurting him he's immortal."

Hidan stepped into the clearing eyes gleaming with excitement. He opened his mouth before Ruri cut him off. "Can I rip his heart out?"

There were stares directed at Ruri. Not angry ones or ones that were shocked just slightly surprised. "Since our medic is still regaining his chakra it would be expensive and hard to get back in his body. I suggest you kill him in a more normal manner."

"That's normal for me," Ruri muttered. She felt like it couldn't be too hard. The man seemed like an idiot but she knew well enough to be on her guard. Hidan was an S-class criminal so he shouldn't be taken too lightly. Ruri moved her way to stand directly opposite to the man. The group thought it would be an easy win for Hidan even though the girl seemed to have some skill her petite body didn't seem like it could handle him. "I'm ready whenever," Ruri said taking position.

No sooner than permission to start was given Hidan charged at her with a scythe. Ruri was ready and dogged it bringing her leg around to kick him but to her surprise he was already facing her. She was caught slightly of balance when he attacked again but managed to dodge it. Ruri was repeatedly pushed back only able to dodge his attacks. She wasn't getting anywhere and she knew it. That's when she began to analyze his every movement. She used a couple of back hand springs to gain distance satisfied at the distance. Hidan smirked she knew something was off, and then it happened. His scythe extended reaching her and attacking her.

Ruri smiled although she wasn't expecting that she was better at dodging long distance attacks. The way she dodged was different than before. It was like she was dancing fluidly and purposefully around his attack. She drew a kunai out of her boot surprisingly blocked the scythe causing Hidan to draw it back. Ruri planted one foot on the ground and slowly extended the other up above her head while holding a hand sign. She broke it and drew a rood from her other boot. A whip created from a thorny vine appeared in her hand. They all figured out what she was doing. The crazy girl was going to try and take Hidan's scythe away from him.

While the Akatsuki group began talking amongst themselves Ruri and Hidan were now locked in battle. Any sign of the Ruri's old attitude was gone, she was dead serious. She was still dodging Hidan's attacks but now she was waiting for a chance to steal the scythe. When he swung it at her head she ducked and used the whip to attach strongly to the rod. Planting a kick on Hidan's stomach successfully sending him back while she kept the scythe.

"Give that back you fuckin' bitch!" Hidan yelled at her. Angry almost ready to tear her to shreds. He was frustrated that he couldn't land a hit on her and now she took the scythe.

Ruri was now charging at him exactly like he had done to her before. The Akatsuki now had their full attention on the girl who was copying his movements exactly. It was amazing usually only sharingan would allow such accuracy and her green eyes were still clearly visible.

Ruri was hoping to attract the attention of Itachi Uchiha and she had become successful. She felt the power of the sharingan bearing into her back. It was time for it to end she decided. Quickly swiftly she swung the scythe at his head successfully decapitating it. Ruri didn't flinch only blink slightly when the blood covered her face and part of her upper body.

She straightened her body upright before shaking her head. All the suddent he once black hair fell from her head revealing her long dark curly hair. They all stood looking at her. The once beautiful girl turned to be far more beautiful than words could describe she didn't even seem to notice it. "Oh I forgot about that," Ruri said with a smile. Blood was still covering her face but she made no attempt to wipe it off. Ruri tossed the scythe back to Hidan's body. "Do I pass?"

"You pass but only on a trial basis," the leader replied. "I am Pein. You will follow my orders and later we will choose your partner." Pein quickly gave introductions to the rest of the Akatsuki.

Hidan's head was now reattached and was yelling at Ruri which she politely ignored when she was practically tackled. "Tobi thinks Ruri-Chan is so pretty. Ruri is even pretty with blood all over her face," Tobi said.

For the first time Ruri took notice of the blood on her. "I guess I need to shower then Tobi," Ruri said smiling. Ruri would never say it out loud but for some reason Tobi scared her.

"We need to figure out where you will sleep still. No rooms have been prepared. Konan and I share a room so I don't know who you would sleep with."

"Why don't I just sleep with her?" Ruri asked pointing to Deidara. This caused some of the Akatsuki to laugh at her statement.

Before Deidara could start yelling at her Pein said "I guess that's fine. Deidara show her to your room and around the base. Give her some clothes and make sure she comes down for dinner."

* * *

><p>It didn't take a long before Deidara finished the tour bringing Ruri to his room pointing to the bathroom so she could take a shower. Ruri nodded to him and began stripping right in front of him. Deidara was shocked to say the least.<p>

"What are you doing?" Deidara asked her averting his eyes from her beautiful figure.

"I'm stripping obviously," Ruri replied calmly still taking off clothes.

"You do realize I'm not a girl," Deidara said.

For the first time Ruri turned to look at him. She wouldn't mistake him for a girl he was far too handsome for that. "I do. I'm a genius of course I know. You seemed the easiest to live with. More normal I guess. Honestly I don't need someone who murders people violently sleeping in the same room as me and I don't want to fear being turned into a puppet while I sleep." Deidara turned to face Ruri who was now undoing her chest bindings and he blushed. "What have you never seen the naked body of a girl before?"

He chose to ignore her and began to sculpt his 'art' while she showered. She dressed and they went down to dinner. The whole night seemed normal to Ruri but she couldn't help but wonder what her friends were doing.

* * *

><p>Yukiko stood facing the Hokage with a girl with pink hair next to her to report what she had found. "The body of Sasori was not found within the area neither was the body of the Akatsuki Deidara," Yukiko reported.<p>

"Thank you Yukiko," the Hokage replied. "Sakura can you give me the status you left Sasori in?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "He was completely dead. His heart stopped beating before my very eyes."

"Okay Sakura you are dismissed but I want you to look at a couple of injured ninjas in the hospital." Sakura nodded her head at the Hokage and bowed before leaving. "Okay Yukiko tell me now what chakra signals you found there."

Yukiko had come from a clan that was established in Mist but the branch family she belonged to relocated to Konoha. That clan had the ability to recognize chakra signals "There were a total of five living chakra signals that came from the place. Chiyo-san, Sakura, and Sasori. The next thing I noticed is the fourth one had to be Sasori's but it was slightly modified from before. The fifth was far too familiar. Explain to me why Ruri's chakra was there."

Tsuande sighed as she looked at the girl. "She just started her mission. I'm not supposed to interfere no matter what. She doing things 'her way' but you shouldn't doubt her. That's all you're excused but don't tell Maikaia."

Yukiko gave a grunt of disapproval as she left. Tsuande was to busy thinking about what Ruri was doing. She wanted to know what she could be planning but it was impossible. The girl is supposed to be a genius.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for any grammar mistakes or misspellings. I also apologize for using Sai in the first chapter. You can just ignore him he didn't do much. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but next time:<em>

"_**And just how are you going to get close to the Kazekage?" Pein asked.**_

"_**Simple. I use a woman's best weapon. Seduction." Ruri replied with a suggestive smirk. The room stood surprised at the girl they thought was relatively innocent. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the third chapter of Getting Freedom. If you read this please leave me suggestions and comments. I welcome both positive and negative comments._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up to feel strangely crowded on his floor. He looked down to see Ruri breathing deeply and sleeping with her arms wrapped around him. She had only been here a few days but was adjusting to them all too quickly. The girl showed no fear and seemed completely stupid around others. However when they would return to their room to sleep she had a completely different attitude.<p>

The first time he noticed it was when she openly stripped in front of him. The second time was when they came back from dinner on the first night and she openly insulted his art. The girl would also have times when she was extremely innocent. Like now for example as she clung onto Deidara like an over grown teddy bear. He had given her the bed but she always ended up near him when he woke up. She also asked the Akatsuki to tell her stories. The only time she ever showed signs of regret after asking a question is when she asked to braid Itachi's hair. Didn't she know she was dealing with a bunch of S-class criminals?

Deidara tried to carefully pry the girl's hands off of him. She let out a small moan of resistance before tightening her grip. He tried again. "Kiba don't go yet…" she muttered.

Now realizing he was a substitute for this Kiba guy Deidara decided not to be gentle. "Get up!" he yelled in her ear.

Ruri wasn't very startled and awoke slowly from her sleep. She sat up next to him and yawned. "We didn't have sex right?" Ruri asked jokingly.

Deidara snarled. "No one would be interested in a small girl like you," Deidara said. "If you will excuse me I'm going to go get breakfast." He stood up and started walking to the door.

"Wait take me with you. I don't want to get lost again," Ruri said sleepily with her arms outstretched. Ruri had been there for three days and she still had trouble finding her way around. Her poor sense of direction was what her old teammates used to joke about. Deidara let out a huff of air before he walked over to her and pulled her to her feet.

He began to walk quickly to the kitchen hoping to ignore her presence right behind him. It wasn't hard. Ruri almost always hid her chakra perfectly. It bugged him to no end. They entered the kitchen to see it completely empty. It didn't surprise either of them. Deidara was usually the first one awake and out of his room. Ruri was now with him since she seemed to follow him like a lost puppy.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ruri asked him while walking over to the refrigerator. She would now cook a few of the Akatsuki meals she rather enjoyed it. When she had stayed with Kiyoshi he made her eat whatever his servants cooked. She liked a little freedom in her life, plus Kiyoshi ate rather unhealthy food.

"I'm having cereal. Feel free to have whatever you like," he replied walking over to the cupboard ignoring her pouting face. Deidara had to admit one thing to himself, Ruri was attractive. Though her skin wasn't a porcelain white color it was a golden brown. Her body was petite and had all the major feminine assets covered. His favorite thing about her was her emerald eyes she had.

"Fine suit yourself, cranky pants," Ruri said. She took out a package of eggs and other various ingredients she would need for her omelet.

"You can make me breakfast shorty," Kisame said taking a seat at the counter. Ruri was now the shortest member of Akatsuki and the tall man never let her forget it.

"Maybe I'm more in the mood for sushi," Ruri said more to herself than anyone while holding a knife. Kisame wouldn't insult her again until she put the knife down. "Besides I only offered it to Deidara because we spent a wonderful night in each other's arms."

Deidara choked a little bit on his cereal. Kisame turned to look at him before laughing. It was obvious Ruri was joking. "You shouldn't give people wrong ideas Ruri," Deidara said.

Ruri started to hum while cooking without turning back to Deidara. Kisame and Deidara had to admit whatever she was making smelled good. Ruri was a good cook. It probably had to do with the fact she was orphaned and had to fend for herself.

All the sudden Tobi came running into the room. "Get back here you fuckin' moron. If you ever touch my scythe again you're dead," Hidan's voice yelled.

"Tobi since you broke one of my puppets you have to replace it with yourself," Sasori yelled.

Ruri understood now why Zetsu who she had yet to meet never showed up to meals. Pein and Konan ate in their room together and Kakuzu invested in his own mini fridge and food, and Itachi did whatever it is Itachi does. Ruri sighed. Just then she felt hands wrap around her breasts. She looked to see Tobi whining and crying about Hidan and Sasori. Ruri was utterly terrified of the boy. His mind to her was somehow off.

The room silenced as they realized what happened Ruri thought fast of how to get Tobi off her. She could sense he was waiting for her to attack him. Ruri started to shake and then forced tears to her eyes. "I'm not pure for Dei Dei anymore," she sobbed out.

Tobi was effectively pulled off her by Kisame but the rest of the room was glaring at Deidara. His look full of hatred was directed at Ruri. Until she busted out laughing causing everyone to become confused. They looked at her like she was crazy. She couldn't help but laugh at the family situations the Akatsuki got into.

Ruri stopped cooking her omelet and sat down at the counter while the rest of the Akatsuki began to chat. She usually didn't associate with them. Ruri always seemed to be focusing on another world. In truth she still had yet to figure out how to get Itachi alone to talk to him without anyone knowing. She wanted to explain the situation Konoha was in. She knew all but one of the elders who wanted the Uchiha massacre were dead. She killed four of them herself but that was a secret. Konoha was changing she wanted to make a place for him and Sasuke. She even decided to save a couple of the Akatsuki on the way.

Ruri knew that Deidara could be saved as well as Sasori if he could be convinced not to use human puppets anymore. Konan and Pein could probably be saved. Ruri had no idea what was going through Kisame's head. The rest were pretty much impossible to save. She sighed out loud gaining a glance from Sasori.

Sasori was still amazed that this girl had saved him. Ruri spaced out so much she hadn't even realized they were supposed to be leaving for a meeting. "Ruri," Sasori said waving a hand in front of her face. She flinched a little but he got her attention. "We need to go to the meeting room."

Ruri nodded before going silently to the meeting room. She now sat squished between Deidara and Sasori. They had been turned into a temporary three person team. The two men would never show that they actually accepted her. She broke up there constant arguing about art with her snarky comments. The other Akatsuki members thanked her silently for that.

"So we are here to discuss how we will observe the Kazekage of Suna," leader said. "We want to know his condition of recovery and if he is still able to use sand. We need one person to infiltrate and observe him. Zetsu I think you are the best person for the job."

Ruri looked around but didn't see anyone but she felt a small chakra pulse. "**The Kazekage would be a delicious treat. **I would love to do that but I can only watch from a distance. **Some idiot infiltrated the city by blowing stuff up **and now security is tight."

"Then we might need to use someone else. We need close observation," Pein said.

"I could do it," Ruri said.

"We still don't know if we can trust you shorty," Kisame said. "For all we know you could run off and tell them our plans."

"One no one here has told me anything more than I already knew before I came here. Two since I haven't earned my cloak or ring I blend in better than everyone else. Three it gives me a chance to prove my loyalty," Ruri explained.

Her reasoning made sense but could she really be trusted. "And just how are you going to get close to the Kazekage?" Pein asked.

"Simple I use a woman's best weapon. Seduction," Ruri replied with a suggestive smirk. The room was surprised at the words which the innocent girl had said. Not even ten minutes ago she was crying because someone touched her boobs.

Deidara was the first one to laugh. Until most of the Akatsuki began to laugh the exceptions were Pein and Itachi who just smiled a little at the girl. Sure the girl was pretty but she was certainly too young and naïve to know anything about seduction.

"Somehow I doubt you're the seductive type," Pein said. He watched Ruri smile as if she had expected that.

In the blink of an eye Ruri was now on top of Sasori's lap. Gazing with what looked to be passion in her eyes. He stared back at her surprised. She started moving slowly so that their lips were almost touching, she just barely touched his lips with her own. He felt desire well inside of him; she was certainly a tease if anything. She brought her lips slowly on to his before kissing him. It was quite intense he felt the need to kiss her back but held back. She nibbled his bottom lip but when he refused her entrance she moaned in protest slightly. She was without a doubt seductive shocking the rest of the room with her suggestive behavior.

Ruri brought her hand behind Sasori's head before lightly running it down his back. It caused him to involuntarily shudder and open his mouth slightly. Ruri took her opportunity and plunged her tongue into his mouth. Sasori couldn't refuse her any longer as he began to slowly kiss her back. The kiss went even deeper and more passionate.

Ruri broke the contact suddenly still sitting on Sasori and smirked at him. She was obviously amused he gave in a lot quicker than she expected. "Are you sure I can't seduce someone?" Ruri asked with a cocky smirk. She moved back to her seat and sat down ignoring the stairs from the others in the room.

"Fine you may go but you need to check in with Deidara every other day," Pein said annoyed more than anything. "You leave in the morning. Make sure you have everything ready in the morning. Everyone is dismissed."

The room emptied. Ruri sat down on the couch in the living room reading a book. She ignored the presence of Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara.

"I thought you were innocent shorty. You were even crying when Tobi touched your little boobies this morning," Kisame said with a grin.

"Honestly I just wanted Tobi off of me and I didn't want to get my hands dirty. My boobies aren't small either they are have been wrapped down," Ruri said with a bit of venom.

Deidara was noticing she was acting more like the person he was used to seeing in his room. "So you aren't a bitch but a whore?" Hidan mocked. "Come here and fuck me."

"Don't call her a whore she's probably still a virgin," Sasori said smirking.

"I'm not a virgin," Ruri said. That gained the attention of everyone in the room. "Besides I only sleep with people I like, so basically none of you will ever get some. Is there anyway someone will take me into town I need to buy a few things."

No one in the room could be believe how unaffected she was by the whole situation. Deidara hadn't expected it to be Sasori he was wondering why it hadn't been him. I mean they now slept together every night and talked to each other.

"I can take you," Sasori and Deidara said at the same time. They looked at each other surprised.

"I need to pick up parts for my new puppet so I need to go into town anyway," Sasori said narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the other male.

"It's my turn to buy food. So unless you want everyone to starve this week I suggest you let me take her," Deidara shot back.

"Yay!" Ruri exclaimed with a bright smile. "Team field trip! When do we leave?"

"Now!" both males yelled in unison. Ruri was amused but decided not to show it on her face.

OO

The three of them were now in the market after asking permission from Pein. The only requirement was that someone was with Ruri the whole time. Deidara had got stuck with the job after Sasori got bored. He left both of them to go look for supplies. He now stood watching Ruri sort through various fabrics. He couldn't say why she was looking at them but he figured she could do whatever as long as he got to leave soon.

Deidara had become unusually annoyed with the girl. He figured it had to do with that stupid smile she wore. She smiles continuously, it really bugs him. He wished he could figure her out better. The girl was unreadable, he _hated_ that. He saw Ruri move over to check out. He began to relax against the wall and stare off into space until he heard giggling.

Deidara saw a group of girls giggling and pointing. He knew he was popular with the ladies but it shouldn't be surprising. One of them started walking over to him she wasn't a girl but a woman. He noticed how she was dressed in a kimono that complimented her pale skin. He jet black hair was pulled back with various hair ornaments attached to it. Overall not a bad body he had been meaning to relieve a little _stress. _

"Hi there," She said flirtatiously. "I bet you want to go to the same place I want to go."

Oh he did want to go there but right now he was babysitting the little princess of the Akatsuki. "I'm sorry but I have stuff to do," Deidara replied.

"Or people," Ruri replied now standing next to both of them. Ruri was at least half a foot shorter. Deidara had never noticed her short height before but now it was all too obvious.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize this man here had a taste for little girls," she said rather smugly.

With that stupid smile on her face Ruri said "With your level of intelligence that doesn't surprise me."

The woman turned pink with anger. "You frail little bitch. What gives you the right to talk like that?"

Ruri didn't reply for a while just smirked. "Well Kimiko it's the fact that I can do this." She quickly kicked Kimiko and sent her flying back a few feet in pain. Deidara chuckled with amusement. She had a very short temper he almost felt bad for Kimiko. Wait how did she know the girl's name?

He brushed it from his mind when people began yelling at the two to leave the shop after causing a disturbance. Ruri walked without speaking for some time, it was obvious she was annoyed. Even though she couldn't figure out the reason herself. "I only have one more stop to make then we can go home," Ruri said before walking towards an herb shop close by.

"What do you want to do about Sasori, un," Deidara asked. Looking at Ruri he saw that she wasn't listening to him, she was off in her own little world. This happened sometimes Ruri would say she did it because she was a genius. None of the other 'geniuses' in Akatsuki ever did that, just her.

Ruri walked into the shop and for once seemed to do things rather quickly. Ruri pointed to whatever it was she wanted but the shop keeper wanted to talk. Deidara watched him lean over and smile at her. He had to be about the same age as Ruri maybe a little older. Ruri gave him a glistening smile and pointed to the thing one more time. The boy seemed rather disappointed but complied with her request and got it for her. She paid the man and walked back to Deidara. He could've sworn her eyes flashed purple as she returned to his side and they began to exit.

"We just have to wait for Sasori to get here," Ruri said leaning against the wall. She pulled out a piece of peppermint candy and popped it into her mouth.

"I doubt he's coming he doesn't even know where we are," Deidara said. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh look there he is," Ruri said pointing. Sure enough, Sasori was walking down the street with a confused look on his face.

"How did you know where we were?" Deidara asked. It was surprising that Ruri had been right. He guessed he should get used to it now.

"Well I could've sworn there was a voice in my head telling me to come here," Sasori said rubbing his head. Sasori knew that the voice sounded a lot like Ruri's. "Where's Ruri?"

Deidara looked around to see the girl had tried heading back to the base without them. However she had gotten caught by a few boys. They were all obviously flirting but she ignored them and brushed passed them easily. Deidara looked at Sasori and shrugged before they began walking after her.

OO

Deidara was looking curiously at his roommate from his bed that would soon be departing for her first mission. He had to ask why there was a bunch of fabric spread across his floor. Some of it was plain black while some were patterns. He just had to ask what she was doing. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm making a replication of what I used to wear in my old life," Ruri replied eyes never leaving the piece of fabric she was working on. _Old life? Ruri thought._ She brushed it from her mind. She knew why she was here, to get close to Sasuke. Sure she knew it was a roundabout way to accomplish her task but it was also the most thorough way. She finished it. "I'm tired move over."

Ruri basically pushed Deidara over trapping him against her back and the wall. Deidara opened his mouth to say something but decided not to. Ruri had already fallen asleep. He thought she slept so peacefully every night. He wanted to know the secret to how she could do that. Ruri's secret to a good night sleep was that she dreamed of all her old friends.

OO

Yukiko sat behind the desk in Konoha's hospital. She was almost at the end of a ten hour shift. Her stomach was practically calling out for food. She let her head drop to the desk and look sideways. It gave her a perfect view of the picture of her teammates. Her and Maikaia we standing on the side each of them holding an arm of Genma their captain while he was looking up angrily at their former teammate Ruri who had decided to hop onto his back.

Yukiko's mouth turned into a half smile looking at it. Even though Ruri was thought to be dead by everyone else she was still out there. Yukiko could only hope she would complete her mission soon. She knew how hard this mission must be but if anyone could do it, it was Ruri. The girl never gave up, even during the chunin exams.

It was a secret that only the Hokage and her team knew about. Ruri had touched something in the chunin testing grounds in the woods. It was a beautiful necklace with an amethyst rose as the main pendant. The second Ruri picked it up to examine it purple sparks shot out surrounding her. After that the most frightening laugh came from Ruri before she crumbled to the ground. That laugh still rang in Yukiko's head. The pain Ruri must've felt was probably horrible. Ruri's response after the whole thing: _I'm glad I could keep you guys from going through this. _She was too much sometimes.

Yukiko's stomach growled loudly. A passing pink hired woman took notice. It was her superior Sakura. "Yukiko the Hokage sent for you," Sakura said coming behind the desk. She noticed the picture that Yukiko had been staring at before. "Huh? Your teammates with Ruri?" she asked immediately getting Yukiko's attention. "I can't believe she never came to visit even Maikaia comes and you two always argue. She hasn't changed in years accept for her hair, I guess."

"How do you know Ruri?" Yukiko asked raising a brow. She couldn't remember Ruri ever having an interest in team seven even when the whole village was obsessed with them. Knowing how cocky Ruri could get, she probably didn't deem the former Sakura worthy to talk to.

"I met her last week. We sparred she's really good. I was surprised I never met her before or heard of her," Sakura said recalling the match. Naruto would never let her forget the way her butt had been handed to her. The girl hadn't even broken a sweat while she was struggling to keep up.

"Interesting…" Yukiko trailed off. "You should convince Tusande-Sama to get her graved removed from Konoha's cemetery. She _died_ about two years ago, or should I say that's Konoha's story." Yukiko got up and barely glanced at a shocked Sakura. Yukiko didn't mind Sakura but the fact that she had gotten to see Ruri upset her. She didn't like it one bit. "I'm going to the Hokage, see you around."

Yukiko quickly darted out of the building holding back tears. She rushed to the Hokage tower leaping from roof top to roof top. She didn't bother going in through the door she went through the window right behind the Hokage's desk.

Yukiko noticed Genma and Maikaia standing not too happily next to Kiba. Yukiko was not as subtle as them. "What the fuck is he doing here?" she asked with venom oozing from her voice.

Tsuande sighed and decided to ignore the girl's rudeness. Honestly she'd have punched him by now she was proud of her student's self control. "I'm sending you three on a diplomatic mission to the sand. Understand that you are all from established clans so it was an easy decision. Also your techniques vary greatly, so they see it as beneficial diversity. You depart in a week I just wanted to let you guys know a head of time."

"I was really hoping it was going to be a mission where we could commit murder and call it collateral damage," Maikaia said. Kiba moved nervously it was obvious that he was unwanted. It's not like he didn't want to go see Ruri's grave but his current girlfriend refused to let him go. When he started dating Ino it was a way to forget Ruri but now he truly loved the girl.

"I'm sorry but this is a no violence mission, Kiba you're free to go I want to talk to the others about something," Tsuande said waving the boy out. He bowed before happily exiting the room with daggers staring into his back. "I have something to tell you about Ruri."

The group quickly turned their attention to the Hokage. She sighed realizing that the person waiting outside the room was in even more danger than Kiba who had just left. "She's alive and well. I've sent her on a mission to help her regain freedom. I just want to tell you that you should not try and make contact with her. I have no idea what she is doing and you could mess up her plans."

"I'm happy she's alive," Maikaia said after an uncomfortable silence. "I'm sure we can wait to have her come back."

"Great," Tsuande said with a kind smile on her face. "Against my better judgment I have decided to let someone meet you. Kiyoshi you may come in now."


	4. Chapter 4

_Well this is the fourth chapter. I would appreciate any reviews. If you want to see something happen let me know and I will try my best to make it happen._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

OOO

Deidara woke up with surprisingly cold feeling. He looked around to see Ruri was absent from his side. Today he was to start escorting Ruri to Suna so she can start her mission to observe the Kazekage and possibly get more information about the tailed beasts. He wondered if she could really do it. Not only is the Kazekage serious he's deadly. If Ruri caused any conflict Deidara didn't know if she could handle him. Although she probably beat Hidan in record time.

Just then Ruri emerged out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a shortened green Kimono with Purple roses as the pattern that went halfway down her thighs. Her hair was tied in a half up half down style which showed off her green eyes. There was a dark green obi tied around her waist with the rod she used as whip sticking out. The thing that caught Deidara's attention most was the purple rose necklace she was wearing around her neck. He then realized something, how young she looked.

"Ruri how old are you?" Deidara asked. She turned her attention to him for the first time since entering the room.

"I turned fifteen a couple of weeks ago." Ruri replied uninterested. She sat down pulling on her boots.

Deidara knew she was young but he never expected her to be _that_ young. He couldn't help but wonder why she was wearing boots but decided not to question her. He pulled himself out of bed. Stripping to change clothes her not paying him the least bit of attention as she became lost in thought.

Ruri was thinking exactly how she was going to get to the Kazekage. He could probably sense if she changed her outer appearance. The main question she had was if he would be able to sense her presence. I mean the man was the youngest kage ever for a reason. She was leaving today but wouldn't get there for two days. She had to check in and report. Though Suna is close with Konoha they don't know about Rose ninja's existence so being straight forward with him is out of the question.

Ruri sighed out loud. It was only about seven in the morning. She was to report right away in the morning. "Hey, Deidara. Take me to the leader's office; I don't want to get lost."

His brow twitched in annoyance at her informal and demanding voice. Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to smack sense into this God forsaken little girl. "You realize I am your superior right?" he questioned annoyed.

"For me to treat you like a superior you must actually be superior compared to me," Ruri retorted in a rather flat voice. Deidara studied her face to see her completely emotionless. He figured it was useless to argue with her when she is lost in her thoughts; whatever they may be.

"Humph. Hurry up then," Deidara replied. Ruri silently followed him out of the room and down the hall towards the leader's office.

OO

Maikaia stared at her alarm clock. She had felt so sick to her stomach since last night. Ruri, Ruri was so close all along but she could never get to her. Not only that, but Ruri had to kill so many people. She could only lie in bed and think about the torture Ruri had to go through, the blood that would forever be on her hands. Maikaia brushed the thoughts out of her head quickly when she felt her stomach churn.

She began to play through last night's meeting in her head. It was bad enough that she had to go on a mission with Kiba but she also had to meet and talk to the man who took Ruri away from her. _Kiyoshi _she thought, he was handsome and couldn't blame Ruri for going with him but it wasn't her choice. It was obvious that the guy cared enough for her, but what did Ruri feel like?

When was the last time someone thought about what she would like? Did she still like Ramen? Did she still want to be a captain of a genin team when she was older? Did she still want to be with her friends and boyfriend? Maikaia let out a sigh. The best part of last night was when Genma _accidentally_ sent his Senbon flying towards Kiyoshi's head.

Maikaia decided to get up and go train. Maybe that could get her mind off of everything. Besides Ruri never failed a mission. All she could do was hope for Ruri; it shouldn't be too hard since she has been doing it for years.

OO

"Ugh Deidara are we almost there," Ruri whined. It had been over forty eight hours since they had begun traveling. She was complaining more than before and was annoying him. Ruri had insisted on traveling straight to Suna without any stops and on foot.

"You shouldn't complain you were the one who wanted to walk straight to Suna," Deidara replied like he was talking to a child. In fact she was a child despite what she seems to think. If men knew her real age they wouldn't keep hitting on her everywhere they went. It bugged him to no end. "We're on the edge of the town right now anyway. I think we should stay at that oasis up ahead." Deidara pointed at it and Ruri nodded her head in agreement.

They began walking towards the spot. "By the way how exactly do you plan on getting inside the city Ruri?"

The girl giggled a bit nervously. "Well I haven't figured that out yet. I'm a genius I'm sure I will think of something. It probably wouldn't be that hard to get passed the guards at the gate." Ruri was now smiling at Deidara.

He sighed with a look of annoyance on his face. When they got to the oasis he spoke "Well I have to teach you a clay jutsu so you can report back to me."

"No you don't." Ruri said smiling.

"Idiot! You _have _to report to me somehow." He crossed his arms still annoyed, especially at her smile. Why the heck was she always smiling when she should be serious?

"I know but let's do it my way," Ruri said happily. When Deidara tried to speak she raised a hand to silence him. "I told you I was psychic remember? In other words if you allow me I can communicate with you telepathically. The only evidence that will be left behind is in your mind." She moved closer and poked his forehead lightly.

"Like hell I'm letting you in my mind!" Deidara said slapping her hand away. "I don't need you hearing all my thoughts." He sat down at the edge of a lake.

Ruri sat next to him and sighed. A serious expression crossed her face. "If you tell anyone what I say to you next I will kill you quickly efficiently and quietly." Deidara looked at the cold expression and swallowed nervously. The fact she was deadly serious scared him. "It doesn't work that way. Basically I'm able to communicate with you when you give me permission to enter your mind. I can report to you that way. I can force my way into your mind but that is absolutely exhausting and quite frankly a waist of chakra."

Ruri looked at Deidara; he identified it as a hopeful look that he wouldn't press her for more information. "Explain it to me more," he said flatly.

"I use psychic waves from my mind to connect with yours using a temporary connection. I can do it from anywhere as long as you're within a hundred miles. I perform a ritual that allows me to do it. When you hear the buzzing noise in the back of your head let me in by making this hand sign." She showed him a simple one handed sing before continuing. "After I have reported stop making the sign and I'm forced out of your mind. However you can't contact me so we will have to designate a time to communicate to stop confusion."

"Fine," he muttered. He had to admit it was a lot easier than his way. His jutsu could be kind of confusing he didn't know if the girl would be able to perform it well. Besides it was traceable Ruri's wasn't. "What's the ritual?" he asked.

"Give me a drop or more of blood and leave the rest to me," Ruri stated standing up. "Follow me." Ruri began stripping and peeling off all of her clothes. "Don't worry, you don't have do this. I just want a bath after. Also my chakra will spike a bit so I suggest going away after this immediately."

"You're weird," Deidara said following her to the very edge of the lake where she became half submerged. Deidara bit a finger on his right hand drawing blood. "Here"

He out starched his hand and she took it gently into her own. She examined it before putting the finger into her mouth. She sucked it lightly drawing blood from it closing her eyes. Deidara felt a blush creep onto his face as he watched her. It seemed so seductive, yet he knew she wasn't going to take it any further. He found himself wishing she would though.

Ruri stopped sucking the finger and opened her eyes. Deidara was expecting to see the beautiful emerald eyes she possessed, but they were replaced by an intoxicating purple color. Ruri began to make hand signs and Deidara swore he saw fangs in her mouth. He decided that was impossible. Then he felt the sudden rise in powerful chakra. No doubt someone could have noticed.

Ruri stopped making the signs and turned away from Deidara. She began bathing like normal and all he could do was stare at her and wonder what happened. Ruri stopped suddenly sensing the fast approaching chakra it was powerful and coming straight for them.

Deidara felt a buzzing in the back of his head. He made the hand sign Ruri had shown him earlier. ~_Deidara get out of here, powerful chakra is coming. You might be recognized.~_

_~Alright I will be here at one in the afternoon two days from now. Report to me then.~ _After that he left swiftly disguising his chakra. He hoped Ruri thought that he left but in truth he was hiding behind the bushes in case she needed back up. Ruri knew he was hiding in the bushes but she would never admit to knowing him. All she could do now was wait for whoever the chakra belonged to, to reach her.

OO

Gaara was now running towards an oasis just outside of Suna. He had been on the roof of a building when he felt the intense chakra spike. It spiked only for a second it had to belong to someone who was extremely powerful, well trained too. He knew he could be walking into a bloody battle but right now he needed to prove himself again.

After being captured by the Akatsuki people were second guessing their decision to make him Kazekage. He now only wanted to keep Suna safe, even if the people had wronged him in the past. The oasis was now in sight, he could just barely feel the chakra signal.

Gaara slowed down and approached cautiously until he heard something. A voice was singing quite beautifully. He listened to the words the female voice was singing.

_Oh this cruel world _

_Can you even help me?_

_Though the world is covered in blood_

_Is there any place for me?_

_Or will this be for my eternity_

He had never heard it before but it sounded absolutely lovely to his ears. Soothing so soothing he unnoticeably dropped his guard. The voice stopped singing. "Come out pervert," it said a little shaky.

Gaara stepped towards the voice. There half in the water and covering herself stood a girl. Not just any girl but a beautiful one. Her long curly hair helped cover her golden brown body and her emerald green eyes seemed to pierce through him. The girl didn't look very threatening. Depending on who she was Gaara would defiantly put her on his list.

Yes, contrary to popular belief Gaara did have a sex life. It had started about a year ago; he told himself no one could stop their hormones. He allowed himself the pleasure of being seduced by women every now and then. Although he had a strict once and done policy. Though he made sure things weren't able to be confirmed only turned into rumors. He directed his gaze on her again.

"Pervert are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something,' the girl said her cheeks slightly pink.

"I'm not a pervert," Gaara muttered annoyed. Never mind this girl was far too demanding to be put down on his list. "Who are you and what are you doing this close to Suna?"

"Can I get my clothes on first before you interrogate me?"She asked. Gaara sighed and nodded. "Umm… Could you turn around please?"

"I'm not stupid," Gaara said. "The strong chakra spike was obviously you. I would have to be a complete idiot to turn my back on you."

"I wouldn't attack you. I'm from Konoha our villages have an alliance that I don't intend on breaking. I would be the _stupid _one to attack you Kazekage-Sama," she replied. "Please turn around I promise to be quick about it. Besides you aren't my type."

"You aren't mine either. Much too intelligent for my taste," Gaara said. The girl gave him a serious look.

Gaara muttered something that sounded a lot like insolent bitch to the girl before turning around. The girl made quick work of her clothes and told Gaara he could turn around now. Gaara thought she looked truly exotic in her shortened kimono she was defiantly a ninja he decided. She was just oozing ninja with her body language.

"Now it's time to talk. Who are you?" Gaara asked. The girl smiled at him.

"I'm Ruri from Konoha," Ruri replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ruri scanned the boy from head to toe. He was all business no play she thought. However she did notice three things about him. His blood red hair that accented his interesting jade eyes, the thing that stood out the most was the tattoo that meant love on his forehead.

"Are you a ninja here on a mission," Gaara asked. The name sounded familiar.

"Now you see," she started, "that's where things get complicated. I am technically a ninja but not really. It's not like I'm a missing ninja or anything I just don't know what to call myself. I am here to do something though."

"What would that something be?" he asked her dryly. He was interested in what the girl had to say.

"Well I'm tying up loose ends that I left before I 'died'. This is one of my stops," Ruri replied. "I think I came back to life here because my body is somewhere near here. The mission where I 'died' wasn't too far from here."

"Now why would I believe a ridiculous story like that?" Gaara asked.

Ruri sighed, it was going to be harder to convince him than she originally thought. Now how could she convince him? She had danced around lying to him pretty well but how could she prove that she was once dead. "Wait during that mission chunin guards from Suna came to aid in the mission. There should be a record in the report room from two years ago about that. If you take me with you I can show it to you. Although I'm pretty surprised you don't know me. I'm that horrible child that accidentally killed a ninja during the chunin exams the year after you took it for the first time. You were there weren't you?"

Then Gaara remembered her. She had been the one most people were interested in. Her parents weren't ninja and yet she was able to control her chakra well. Her opponent had barely lasted five minutes but no one knew exactly how he died. Not even Konoha's medical ninjas could figure it out.

"Fine come with me," Gaara said and took off running. He expected her to stay behind him a little bit out of respect. He was wrong, she started running right next to him. She smiled at him when he looked at her. He could tell she was defiantly going to get on his nerves in the near future.

OO

Deidara watched mouth open as Ruri left with the Kazekage in just mere minutes. How did she do that? He would get far enough away before flying back to the hideout to report to the leader. For some reason though he was angry with Ruri.

Nothing should be that simple for everyone. He knew if he asked in the future how she did that he would get some bull crap answer about her being a genius. It had to be the fact she was a woman. No way would the Kazekage be so accepting of someone who was a man. Deidara sighed.

Ruri had a way of getting to people's emotions. The girl brought out the lust in Sasori, the father instinct in Pein, the kind Konan, and even a joking side of him. Perhaps that's the reason why she is such a good ninja. He didn't understand how someone who had just killed people for two years straight could be so happy. Somehow he came to the conclusion she must be mentally unwell.

OO

Ruri looked around the small apartment that Gaara had brought her to. It had a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. It was furnished in everything beige. Ruri couldn't stop herself from thinking that the Kazekage must be a boring person. She sighed out loud. She was just happy to be in the city thanks to a personal escort from the Kazekage.

"If you have a problem with my apartment than you can sleep outside," Gaara said stirring Ruri from her thoughts.

"Its fine I will sleep out here on the couch then," Ruri said. She received a suspicious look from the man. Ruri had been known to get annoyed easily this time was no exception. "Good lord would you stop giving me that look. Believe me if I wanted to kill you I could've of done so exactly twenty eight times!" Ruri blurted out but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She hadn't meant to show her more assassin like side.

"Interesting you noticed my openings…" Gaara mused out loud. "You can sleep in the bed. I don't sleep."

"Are you serious?" Ruri asked actually curious.

"Has anyone ever told you that you should stay out of other people's business?" Gaara asked annoyed. Good god this girl is like a child he thought.

"Nope believe it or not I was well liked for most of my life," Ruri said. "After the chunin exams people just ignored me never told me to stay away from them."

This girl just blurts out whatever she's thinking Gaara thought. Ruri was surprised at herself too. She hadn't meant to open up to him but it just sort of happened. She even had the urge to try and read his mind but decided not to.

"Just go to bed. We will verify your story in the morning," Gaara said.

"Why don't you come with me?" Ruri said with a seductive smirk. Gaara looked at her face she seemed older than before more… well sexy.

"That is out of the question go to bed before I change my mind about housing you for the night."

"I'm just saying it doesn't hurt to try sleeping," Ruri said. "I've been known to relax those around me. Besides I hate the cold air."

Gaara looked at her his expression slightly more annoyed than before. "I don't sleep it's as simple as that, and you're in the middle of the desert I'm positive you won't get cold."

"You know what I could do right now?" Ruri asked jokingly. To Gaara's surprise she didn't say kill him. "I could right now frame you for having a sexual relationship; I bet that would change the public's view of you."

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep, since there is no way to get around your stubborn attitude," Gaara surprised himself when he said that. Why was he giving into this girl's demands? "Only if you shut up though."

Ruri locked her mouth with a pretend key and threw it away. She made her way back to the bedroom with Gaara. She motioned for him to lie down on the bed and he did so. Ruri pulled off her boots before hopping into bed with him.

Gaara thought she would have the decency to give him personal space but she decided to cuddle him. Gaara of the sand was being cuddled, that should never happen he thought. He once was a blood thirsty killer and yet this girl treated him like a completely normal person. No she treated him like a person she _trusted. _

"By the way don't tell anyone in Konoha about this. I don't want my team coming after me until I know what's going on," Ruri said as she began to drift off to sleep.

Gaara looked at her breathing in and out deeply. For someone who could be killed in her sleep she slept so peacefully. He then felt it. Ruri's body temperature was decreasing fast in her sleep. Her body was cool even though it was warm outside. Gaara thought it was rather peculiar but ignored it. For some reason looking at Ruri made his eyelids heavy. Gaara closed his eyes and began to drift off into a dreamless sleep; but he was sleeping none the less.

OO

_Sorry it took so long. My computer crashed and I had state testing this week. I'm sorry if it isn't very good._

_Preview: Temari's mouth hung wide open as she opened Gaara's office door to reveal a girl wear a Kazekage hat sitting on his lap and poking Gaara's forehead. She concluded the apocalypse must becoming no way would anyone get away with that._


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the fifth chapter of getting freedom. I thank you for reading and I apologize for Gaara being out of character. That gets fixed in this chapter. Please review I would love feedback or opinions!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_OO_

Ruri woke up slowly from her sleep. She noticed that her arms were still wrapped around Gaara's sleeping torso. She gently removed them. Ruri thought Gaara must have been lying about the no sleep thing. He seemed so peaceful and relaxed when he slept. A type of innocence was almost radiating from him. She let out a silent sigh before walking to the window sill. There she sat on the edge like she used to do at Kiyoshi's mansion.

Looking out at the city felt almost nostalgic to her. The difference now was that she could go outside, she could interact with people. There was no need for her to kill. When Ruri thought about this she relaxed and stared out the window. To her it didn't seem too different from Konoha. The buildings were made out of the same materials; the fact that they were both buried in a giant hole was a big similarity. She giggled as she realized it.

Though the giggle wasn't loud it was enough to stir Gaara from his sleep. He opened his eyes. He saw Ruri sitting and smiling looking out the window. Then a look of shock brushed over his features as he realized he had actually fallen asleep. He started moving up from his spot in the bed. Ruri looked at him before returning her attention to the window.

Ruri looked deep in thought as she stared out at whatever it was she was looking at. It almost seemed wrong to tear her away from her thoughts but Gaara decided it needed to be done. "Do you want breakfast Ruri," he asked.

Ruri tore herself away from her thoughts long enough to tell him she didn't want it. He told her he was taking a shower before leaving to do so. Ruri was so… well bored. Now that she didn't have to be a perfect killer every second she wanted to do nothing more than revert back to her mischievous games she played during her youth. There was that one time when she coated Genma's Senbon with of unidentified liquid. Ruri had to observe Gaara but who was to say she couldn't have fun? She defiantly needed to buy a few things. However she can't just take out money when she just came back to 'life'.

That meant she would have to find a job, she frowned at the thought. Doing ninja work was out of the question she'd look like a trader to the Akatsuki and could be recognized if she had to meet a Konoha ninja. Ruri sighed this would be harder than she thought. Luck seemed to be on her side but it might not always be. She could try convincing Gaara into giving her a tour of Suna if he wasn't busy so she could job hunt. She'd get lost if she even tried to do it alone. Though once she's shown something she won't forget however she did like to lead people into thinking she would. The one exception to the rule was the Akatsuji base in which eveything looked exactly the same.

Gaara came out with a towel wrapped around his body. Ruri was already formulating a plan as he glared at her. "Hey Gaara, do you have a secretary?" Ruri asked not bothering to look at him.

Gaara grunted in annoyance that the girl didn't take the hint to leave and get changed. He was also amazed that she didn't look at him. With his well sculpted body and perfectly outlined face he attracted all women. However he missed her quickly scan over his body as soon as he faced slightly away from her.

"I have a temporary one. Could you get out so I can change?"

"Oh sorry I didn't notice you were half naked," Ruri replied teasingly. She got up from her spot by the window and moved out of the room pausing before leaving. "I have a bet for you but it can wait until you're dressed."

Gaara watched her exit the room before dressing in his usual attire. He sighed wondering what this mysterious girl wanted. Though he would like to say she was annoying and uninteresting he couldn't. The girl had captured his attention before he had even seen her. However he still couldn't bring himself to trust her whole heartedly.

Gaara walked out of his room to see Ruri staring absentmindedly out his window. Once again she looked lost in thought. It was interesting that she became a ninja, she seemed hardly aware of her surroundings. Deciding to test her Gaara to a kunai and threw it at Ruri. She dodged it without taking her eyes away from the window. He thought it was quite impressive.

"You could have just said my name or something," Ruri said without looking at him.

"Whatever. What was that bet you wanted to make with me?" Gaara replied. Ruri turned to Gaara with a huge grin plastered on her face. He shuddered mentally at how ecstatic the girl seemed.

"If I beat you in a fight then you have to let me be your secretary as long as I am in Suna," Ruri replied confidently.

His eye twitched in annoyance but decided to let her be overly confident. "Fine but I will have someone act as an official."

"Either way I'm still going to win," Ruri muttered.

OOO

"State the rules," Kankuro said dryly looking at the poor girl who had dared to challenge his brother to a fight. Although obviously not from Suna she had to know who Gaara was.

"First one to draw blood wins," Ruri said with a smile. "No jutsu but I'm ok with all kinds of weapons."

Kankuro had to forcefully stop his jaw from dropping. This _stupid_ female had just given Gaara the right to use his sand.

"I agree to that," Gaara said taking his stance.

Kankuro was wondering why exactly they were fighting. However if it was so Gaara could make her his _personal _slave he understood. Although the girl was young she couldn't be that young and she was absolutely striking.

Ruri was waiting for the match to start smirking not smiling. Ruri had to say that the Kazekage was far too trusting. He even believed her when she said ghosts aged. People are far too trusting but it was surprising that he believed her. Ruri had of course heard the rumors of Gaara's upbringing so it was completely out of character. Ruri didn't dwell on it for too long as she and Gaara took there fighting positions.

"Are you really sure you want to do this little girl?" asked Kankuro. Ruri answered him with a gleaming smile that made him shutter a little. "Ok, begin!"

With that Gaara effortlessly sent his sand after Ruri. She had been expecting that and she quickly preformed a few hand signs before drawing out a rod and raising a leg in the air. From the rod a thorny vine appeared. Although Gaara would admit it took skill to spawn plants from something other than the ground he didn't see how this would help the girl.

Ruri smirked at Gaara's oblivious behavior. He hadn't even realized this match had been rigged the whole time. Ruri quickly pricked her finger on her own vine being careful to let blood drop on the ground.

"I win I drew blood," Ruri said when Gaara's sand was about an inch from her. The sand fell to the ground.

Kankuro began laughing. This girl was smart she had this match in the bag the whole time. He could only think about he had completely misjudged her.

"You have done no such thing," Gaara said calmly glaring at her. "You drew blood from yourself."

"Exactly," Ruri said. "I drew blood. I didn't say that it had to be from you. Oh come on you didn't think I'd actually challenge you to a battle without a trick or two up my sleeve."

"Fine I will let you do as you please," Gaara said closing his eyes as if to calm himself. Kankuro stood there amazed his little brother was giving into this girl.

"I hope you're prepared for this job," Gaara said with quite the evil smirk.

OOO

Temari's mouth hung wide open as she opened Gaara's office door to reveal a girl wear a Kazekage hat sitting on Gaara's lap and poking his forehead. She concluded the apocalypse must becoming. No way would anyone get away with that.

"Temari," Gaara greeted her. He then shot the girl an annoyed look. She only smiled back at him with no fear. "This is Ruri my new secretary."

Ruri got off of Gaara's lap and began to walk towards Temari. Temari then realized how short and young the girl looked. Her name sounded familiar as well but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Is there anything you need," Ruri asked Temari with a smile on her face. Temari returned her smile with a somewhat smirk. She had touched Gaara without being yelled at or threatened.

_She has to be someone special to Gaara_ Temari thought. "It's nice to meet you," Temari said. "Actually I was looking to talk to the Kazekage about something private if you wouldn't mind."

"That's not a problem I will be right outside if you need me," Ruri said. As she walked by Temari, Temari realized something the girl barely had a chakra signal. She watched Ruri until she shut the door tightly behind her.

"What is it Temari," Gaara commanded more than asked. His face had a new found sternness that he had when working. He sought to have it whenever dealing with work related issues.

"Who is that girl, I've never seen her around before?" Temari asked.

"Her name is Ruri and she's originally from Konoha. That's about all I can tell you," Gaara said.

"She's very pretty. Gaara are you-"

"Don't go there Temari," He said cutting her off. "I already had this exact same discussion with Kankuro earlier. Please just get to the point of this little visit."

"I'm here to release the names of the Konoha ninjas who are coming for the peace mission to help strengthen the alliance between us and Konoha. Yukiko Hanabusa, Maikaia Katsuragi, and Kiba Naruto's friend. All are from exceptional clans."

"Approved," Gaara said stiffly. He knew had heard the two girls names before but where.

"Oh Gaara," Temari said stirring her from his thoughts "I want you to be careful with that girl. Something about her unnerves me." Gaara nodded his head in dismissal.

"Send Ruri in again I need her to talk to her about if she filed some papers," Gaara said.

Temari walked out of his office to look for the girl but found her desk empty. The papers that the messy temp had left unorganized were now in a neat array. Temari sniffed the air; they were also coated by scent if she wasn't mistaken. There was a bright green paper folded on her desk with Gaara's name on it.

"Gaara she's gone but she left a note," Temari said handing him the note.

He muttered his thanks as Temari left the room. He looked at the note. Gaara couldn't seem to fathom why the girl had used bright green paper.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I have gone off to explore and maybe shop for some things. I will do my best not to get lost. With any luck I will return with ingredients to make dinner._

_With Love,_

_Ruri_

Gaara unconsciously sighed. The girl would get lost no doubt. Yesterday she got lost after the fight they had. He practically had to search the whole village for her. It would have been easier if the girl had a noticeable chakra signal. He couldn't help but wonder how ghosts could have a chakra network.

OO00OO

Ruri was now heading to the place where Deidara was supposed to be. She needed to breathe away from everyone. She never thought that she would need the seclusion of Kiyoshi's mansion but right now it sounded wonderful. Deidara would probably be shocked to see her but she didn't really think much of that.

The oasis was now in sight she couldn't wait. His slightly insane but humorous attitude would be welcomed after Gaara's stoic nature. Though Ruri couldn't say she disliked Gaara, he had this childlike nature. She found it cute. Not only that she felt like she got to see a part of Gaara no one else saw.

While working today she noticed his cold behavior to everyone and anyone including her. The exception was with his sister but she figured that's because he trusted her. Gaara was a distrusting person by nature and the fact he didn't distrust her puzzled her. Ruri almost felt bad for deceiving him, no she felt absolutely guilty. However Ruri can't afford to feel guilt right now she had a mission.

Ruri arrived by the small lake area and scanned the area for Deidara. Not noticing him she let her thoughts drift to Gaara. He was defiantly attractive. Thanks to living in the same apartment as him she had gotten the pleasure of seeing most of his body. His torso was an absolute work of art with fine chiseled abs and arm muscles. Ruri could only imagine what the lower half was like.

Thinking about it Ruri unconsciously licked her lips.

"What are you doing here?" Deidara asked her.

Ruri's head snapped towards him. She hadn't even felt him approach, never noticed his presence. A hand clapped to her mouth. The only time that she had never noticed someone was when she was thinking of Kiba. _Wait if this happens with Gaara does that mean… Oh god no. Not this soon _Ruri thought.

"Hey you in there?" Deidara asked and tapped her head. He could tell something was so not right. _Just what the heck is always going on this girls head anyway? _"How did you get out of the city?"

"That's simple I climbed a cliff and hopped the fence to get here," Ruri replied in a rather normal tone. Usually when Ruri talked to others it was beaming with fake happiness. Now she seemed like a normal girl. Deidara found it rather weird. Not only that, she had so easily got past Suna's security.

"Ruri what do you have to report?" Deidara asked. She sighed before sitting down on the ground with her legs crossed. She looked back up at him so innocently. No matter what she didn't look like the cold blooded killer everyone had concluded she was.

After Deidara had gotten back from dropping her off he had been told more about the Rose Ninja. Apparently most had an unusual taste for blood. The members were almost ecstatic to be able to shed the blood of others. They had cruel and twisted desires. Deidara was also told some perverted old man had probably gotten his hands on her and… He didn't want to finish his thought. Somehow he wanted to protect her but he didn't know why.

"What specific things do you want to know? I don't want to sit here telling you every single detail about every single thing I saw," Ruri said. She was now smirking more than smiling. So it was this Ruri Deidara had to deal with.

"Fine," Deidara replied in an irritated tone. Ruri giggled, no matter how childish Gaara could be he would never beat Deidara. "I need to know about your living arrangements, the Kazekage's health status, and his ability to use sand."

"Well right now I'm currently staying in Gaara's apartment," Ruri said.

"You're what?" Deidara interrupted.

"Living with Gaara," Ruri answered innocently.

"What the hell are you made out of," Deidara asked a little sarcastically. Something about this girl was all too scary. Especially sense she could get the most distrusting person Deidara had ever met to so easily let her into his home.

"Umm… Lollipops, rainbows, with some spring water, and roses," Ruri replied before laughing. Deidara scoffed at her comment. Somehow he was worried about her living with Gaara; he could kill her in her sleep or something.

"Whatever just continue with the information," Deidara stated calmly.

"His health is perfectly fine. He's walking around and doing normal Kazekage duties. He seems to be adjusting to office life well. He approved some peace conference thing earlier today. As for his sand he no longer has absolute control, he has to move his body instead of standing still," Ruri told him effortlessly.

Deidara took it all in. She gave him all the information without teasing him at all.

"Deidara when can I stop this mission?" Ruri asked in almost a whisper.

He looked down at her his only thoughts were that she looked broken. He half expected tears to fall from her eyes he had the sudden urge to hug her. He ignored his senses. Damn it this girl just has something attractive about her.

"In in ten days I'm supposed to take you back," Deidara said. They became silent for about a minute or two. No doubt Ruri was just thinking. "Why do you ask?"

Ruri looked up at him surprised that she had questioned her about it. "I'm getting attached."

"Why?" Deidara asked simply. Now sitting down next to her, he leaned back on his hands and looked at her from the corners of his eyes.

"Dear god! Do I really have to explain?" Ruri suddenly raised her voice at him and stood up. He was surprised at the sudden out burst. "You think teenage boys are the only ones who have to deal with urges! I am with a fine piece of chiseled man every second of the day. I have a limit you know." She abruptly sat down again with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. "It's not fair if I do something and leave."

Deidara put a hand on her head and patted it softly. "I have no idea why you went so detailed on that explanation," he started "but the way you ended it told me that you're still too much of a human being."

Ruri silently stood up her head hunched down so Deidara couldn't see her face. If he could he would see the shame written all over it. He thought of her as human, she didn't think of herself like that.

"Remember that after you see the true me," Ruri said her voice void of all emotion. "I will communicate next time the way I taught you. I'm leaving."

Before Deidara could utter a word to her she was gone away from him. Both felt uneasy after the conversation. Deidara wondered if it was ok to let her go like that. He pushed himself to his feet and began to go towards the village he was currently staying at.

OO00OO

"Ugh! These stupid long missions always have such _boring_ scenery," Yukiko complained as she walked with her makeshift team in the forest.

"Oh my god! You are so annoying," Maikaia said. "This is a three day walk at minimum and we're an hour into it. So shut your annoying mouth."

Genma glanced back at the two girls. They were truly Fire and Ice, in more ways the one. Such different personalities and yet they were good friends, just constantly arguing. It had gotten worse when Ruri left. She liked to think of herself as the connector between the two of them.

"All I'm asking is why the hell did we leave so early," Yukiko said. "We don't have to be there for another nine days. We could have left at least two days later."

"Smart people allow time for complications," Genma told her.

"I wish the mission wasn't to Suna. I mean what if my ice jutsu melts or something," Yukiko said.

"I'm more afraid of your brain melting," Maikaia muttered under her breath.

"I know the first person I'm not saving if they need it," Yukiko said while looking at Maikaia's amber eyes.

Just then a low chuckle was heard from behind the two girls. They turned to see Kiba with a stupid smile at how immature they were acting.

"Scratch that, I'm not ever saving him," Yukiko said quietly so Kiba couldn't hear her.

"I would try to heal him but I doubt his body would come out of it un-charred," Maikaia quietly said.

Genma sighed. This mission could possibly be the most troublesome one they would ever have.

OO00OO

_Please review! If you have something you want to see tell me. If it's lemons I'm currently working on how to actually write one. Should be coming up soon._

_Next time:_

"_Sorry we're so late Gaara," Temari said barging into his apartment with Ruri behind her._

"_Why are you this late? I'm practically starving," Kankuro said from the kitchen counter._

"_Well that little gang rape problem we had has been taken care of thanks to Ruri," Temari said. "We had to drop them by the prison."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the sixth chapter. Since it is summer now I am hoping to update. I am determined to finish this story as well as my book by the end of the summer._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even though I would like to**_

OO00OO

Ruri walked down the streets of Suna she noticed that the sun was setting in the distance. It had to be about time for dinner that she promised Gaara she would cook. She knew that earlier he had mentioned his siblings would be coming. Knowing that she had chosen to cook curry and rice. It was simple enough but it could easily fill someone's stomach.

She located a food stand further down the road it was fairly simple. She had already bought the meat and herbs needed for it. The stand would contain all the basic vegetables needed for it.

Ruri walked up to it and searched for the vegetables as the stand owner greeted her. She picked out carrots, onions, potatoes, and most importantly red chilies.

"Excuse me, how much for all of these," Ruri said gesturing towards the vegetables. The shop owner twitched in surprise at Ruri's words. They were not impolite she just said them in an unexpectedly crude voice.

"Since they will spoil soon you can pay whatever you like," the man said honestly a little afraid of her.

"This is the smallest bill I have," Ruri said handing him the money.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any change to give you. They aren't worth that much." The man began to gather the vegetables for her.

"It's fine. I'm sure you don't get what you deserve for you goods anyway," Ruri said her face unemotional. However the thought of how useless Kiyoshi is crossed her mind.

He handed her the bag before thanking her. Ruri walked off in search of Gaara's apartment. It didn't take five minutes for her to realize that she was lost. That's what she got for letting her mind wander. The whole time she was thinking of a solution to her little infatuation problem. However none of it really mattered as long as Gaara didn't return her feelings. _Wait there's no feelings_ Ruri thought.

"God damn it!" Ruri yelled out loud in the alleyway. Ruri halted she was being followed. At least four, no it was exactly five men.

In about a second there was a kunai to her throat.

"Don't move," a deep husky voice came. Ruri listened to the feet of the others surround her. No doubt they were at least ex-shinobi, the one who had made his footsteps that quiet had to be a jounin.

"So about this little stick up thing," Ruri said. "Can I set my groceries down?" Ruri earned a firmer press of the kunai to her throat. "Just tell me what you want so I can hurry up and leave." Ruri cautiously set her bag of groceries down on the ground.

"Hmm," a voice hummed from behind her while trailing a hand up on her stomach. "How about you guess," a voice Ruri concluded was younger than the first.

"I see…" Ruri trailed off thinking. Just then a blindfold was tied around her eyes. Ruri sighed. "Ok here's how this is going to work. Anyone touches me again and everything I do is in the name of self defense. I'm going to count to five and I want to hear your feet scattering away. All five of you."

Ruri heard the laughter from behind her as she began to count to five.

"You're pretty cute you know that," a man said beginning to untie the dark green obi on her modified kimono.

"Five!" Ruri said. She then kicked behind her successfully kicking her attacker in the stomach. Ripping the blindfold off and looking at the shocked look on the groups faces. "Last chance to run." Ruri paused waiting for them to do something. "This is just perfect I defiantly have some stress to get rid of."

"You arrogant little bitch!" a man yelled running at her a kunai in hand.

Ruri grabbed the hand with the kunai in it and squeezed it until it broke under her harsh touch. She then pulled the man towards her and punched him in the stomach before extending her leg back to kick the man who thought he could catch Ruri off guard.

"You are now the proud owner of four fractured ribs, and a broken hand. How does it feel?" Ruri sneered into the man's ear.

"What the hell are you?" the man asked after a coughing fit was done. Ruri laughed and looked at him with now purple eyes while smirking.

OO00OO

Temari was on her way to Gaara's house when she heard a loud crashing noise in an alley. Temari as well as most of the ninja's and civilians in Suna knew about the recent gang rapes that were happening. Being a headstrong, and justice loving shinobi she ran to see what the problem was.

By the time she got there she saw five men laying on the ground and a girl picking up two bags of groceries. Temari could tell they were all easily unconscious their bodies were in impossible positions no doubt they hand broken bones. There was only a little blood but no flesh wounds.

"Ruri?" Temari half asked and the girl turned around.

"Oh Temari," Ruri said before letting out nervous laughter. If Temari had just witnessed her fighting then there was a chance she would have to retreat right away. "Well I was kinda attacked by some men and just…"

"We need to contact the police," Temari said calmly. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine and the police are on their way here," Ruri said walking towards her smiling. "Do you know how to get to Gaara's apartment from here?"

"You have to go to the police station first and report this," Temari said dumb founded. Just then officers arrived on the scene to pick up the suspects. Ruri and Temari followed them to the station for questioning.

OO00OO

"So Gaara where exactly is the cute little secretary of yours?" Kankuro teased him.

Gaara glared at him in response to his question. Truthfully he had no idea where she was. The girl was a ninja at some point she should be able to leap roof tops to get here at least. It was already seven yesterday they had eaten around five thirty where could she be?

"Sorry we're so late Gaara," Temari said barging into his apartment with a smiling Ruri. Gaara noticed though that Ruri's smile seemed more nervous than genuine.

"Geeze what took you so long? I'm practically starving," Kankuro complained from the kitchen counter.

"Well that little gang rape problem we had has been taken care of thanks to Ruri," Temari said. "We had to drop them by the prison. Do you need any help with dinner Ruri?"

"I don't need any help. I should have it ready in about thirty minutes. You guys can go wait in the living room," Ruri replied obviously nervous still. Gaara eyed her suspiciously before leaving with his siblings.

Ruri appeared calm while she unpacked the food and began to cook but her mind was racing. How was she supposed to deal with this? Temari hadn't seen her fight personally but there was no way her behavior wasn't suspsious. I mean she was supposed to be an undead person and undead people don't defeat three jounin. Especially people who died young. Killing Temari wasn't an option, Ruri concluded she was screwed.

In the living room Gaara sat down on a comfortable burgundy arm chair while Kankuro and Temari sat on a matching sofa adjacent to him. He was thinking about how suspicious Ruri was just acting. She wasn't going to poison them was she?

"Ruri has to be lying to you," Temari said almost immediately. Gaara didn't flinch while Kankuro over dramatically gasped.

"He knows that already," Kankuro stated. "He figured that out yesterday during the match they had. She also has no signs of being revived and it is highly unlikely she was revived from something inhuman."

"Wait you know?" Temari questioned looking at Gaara. He solemnly nodded his head. Temari's jaw dropped. "Do you even know how dangerous this girl is? That little gang was made up of two chunin and three jounin; one was decorated for hand to hand combat. She took them all on by herself and didn't get a scratch on her."

"That's all the more reason to keep her by me," Gaara said calmly. "I sent word to Konoha to ask about her. I rather keep my eyes on her than have her parading around town. My guess is that she just ran away from home."

"Ninjas that good don't run away from home, if they want to change something they would do it," Temari said. Gaara could tell that her temper was rising. "For god's sake you almost died like two fucking weeks ago!" Temari yelled.

Gaara remained silent and openly glared at her. No way Ruri didn't hear that. She was probably paying attention to what they were saying now. Gaara couldn't describe his frustration right now.

He hardly paid attention as Temari yelled something and stormed out the apartment. Ruri then poked her head into the living room.

"Is she coming back?" Ruri asked. It looked to Gaara that she had regained her composure and _cute _attitude.

"No," Kankuro said getting up from the couch. "I'm going after her. Have a good night you two." With a wink at Gaara he was out the door leaving the two of them alone.

OO00OO

Madara Uchiha sat behind his desk looking at the man who was acting as the leader of the Akatsuki. Most of the original recruits knew of his existence however the newer ones have no idea that he is alive.

"Uchiha-Sama, how do you want us to deal with Ruri?" Pein asked him stoic look on his face.

"She certainly is interesting," Madara said with an Uchiha smirk on his face. "If we nurture her and teach her the ways of the Akatsuki she could be a great asset. Unfortunately I don't believe she is full heartedly with us. Do you?"

"Of course not she didn't listen to the cause and wasn't selected," Pein agreed. "I would've killed her on the spot in the meeting room if you hadn't expressed interest in her."

"Yes, I am very interested in her. It's not every day that someone comes into contact with a rose ninja. Especially a rose ninja that is fully sane. I want to know what she is doing here. I want her to stay here but I will not accept her derailing my plans for the future."

"Yes I understand what you mean. If she causes any problems I will have her killed by a member."

"Make sure to switch up who she works with from now on. I don't want her working to close with anyone. She must not know the secrets of the members. That one girl could be the end of us."

OO00OO

Ruri was dying inside. Gaara had been absolutely silent through all of dinner. Ruri had no idea what he knows about her. If Ruri could get him to tell her where Temari's house is she would just have to knock him out and take care of the job. She was this close to freedom she wasn't giving up now.

She heard the shower turn off. She looked out the window at Suna one of the biggest pains in her ass. Gaara would be coming out soon hopefully completely clothed. Ruri was just starting to walk over to the bed when he emerged. He was wearing clothes just not a shirt much to Ruri's dismay. He was becoming a problem. Ruri would now focus on his personality more than his ability which is unnecessary.

Suddenly Ruri was pushed onto the bed. Gaara had trapped her legs with his own legs and had successfully pinned her wrists above her head. Ruri was shocked to say the least. She hadn't felt him make a sudden move. Ruri was about to flip him over until sand came into her view. If she made any move she would be killed. The sand slipped around her throat certainly to choke her.

"Who are you really?" Gaara asked his jade eyes blazing. He was looking straight into her eyes for any sign of panic or change from the dull look they had now. Gaara knew that she had to be a professional.

"I am Ruri," Ruri said calmly. Gaara didn't sense her lying.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked. Ruri opened her mouth but the sand tightened around her throat so she shut it. "Don't lie to me."

"A top secret mission led me here," Ruri said.

"What is the mission?" Gaara asked.

"Its top secret as in I don't tell others. Go ahead and confirm it with the Hokage if you want." The sand once again tightened around her neck and she became silent again.

"I'm a Kazekage you can tell me the mission," Gaara said. Ruri noticed his expression was becoming angry. That was not good for her. Even with _that_ power she couldn't get out of this situation.

"I'm bringing back Sasuke Uchiha to Konoha," Ruri said. "I needed a place to stay but like most ninja when I'm insulted in certain ways I get violent."

Gaara gazed into her eyes to try and make sense of what she was saying. Ruri had a smirk on her face, it looked to him that she was a different person.

"Why are you in Suna?" Gaara asked. Ruri could tell right now that he was angry his tone was harsh and short winded.

"Although it was years ago Suna was in an alliance with Sound. It is not unlikely that people in Suna could still have connections with sound. Which is why I'm here working on a way to connect to Uchiha," Ruri managed to say without lying to him.

The sand around her neck moved away from her and Ruri took a much needed breath of air. He then released her wrists. Ruri propped herself up on the arms and looked at Gaara with a smirk.

"What exactly are you hoping to do to me in this position Gaara?" Ruri asked. He glared at her before sighing.

"Just what exactly is your personality?" he asked her. "Sometimes you act so innocent and other times you tease people in a rather sadistic way."

"I guess you could say I have multiple personality issues," she said. "I blame my confinement for that."

"You're what?" Gaara asked.

_Now that was a stupid thing to let slip out _Ruri thought. "Don't worry about it. If I told you I would have to kill you by order of Konoha's elites. Are you going to get off me or what?"

When Gaara made no move to get off of her she took him by surprised and flipped them over. She was now straddling his stomach and held his wrists above his head. She smirked at his expression. His gorgeous jade orbs were widened his mouth was opened slightly and he had small worry lines on his forehead which brought his tattoo into view.

"This is probably a good time to let you know that I'm actually fifteen and not twelve. I'm very mature for my age and have a lot of experience in certain areas thanks to two people. Also I'm an on top type of girl."

For the first time ever Ruri reached her hand out and gently traced over his tattoo. It was Kanji for love it meant something so different from the tattoos that were on her own back. It meant something that could be beautiful and not frightening.

"Are you finished yet?" Gaara asked looking up at her. He noticed the slight pink in her face before she dismounted him. She sat at the edge of the bed while he remained laying down on the bed. Her eyes weren't on him anymore they were down casted in what seemed to him shame.

Ruri was thinking about love. What Gaara had mistaken for shame was actually rejection. The second she thought about love she thought about Kiba. The second she thought about Kiba she thought about the rejection he had silently given her. She remembered sneaking out and waiting by her grave for him for almost a month after she died he never showed up. He hadn't even bothered to attend the funeral. Before she knew it Ruri was crying.

Ruri hadn't cried since the first time she killed someone during the chunin exams. She didn't cry when she had almost died. She didn't cry when her parents left her. She didn't cry when she became a Rose Ninja. She didn't cry for the 353 people she had killed during her time as ninja. But here she was crying in front of a man she had known for three short days. Not only that but a man who is said to be as cold as ice.

Gaara looked at her stunned. None of the sides he had seen of Ruri suggested that she would cry openly in front of him. He had seen a lot of crying women. It was usually in their own homes with him leaving. He wasn't an expert at comforting women. He inhaled deeply before letting out a steady stream of air.

"Are you going to sit there and cry or tell me what you're crying about?" he said finally deciding what to say. That's when her sift cry turned into an all out sobbing fit. Gaara sat up slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well?"

"Love," she managed to say through her sobbing. He realized that the tattoo on his forehead must have triggered her little meltdown.

"Elaborate on that for me," he said in a demanding tone. Much to his approval she stopped her wailing and explained to him what she meant. He felt like he heard all the details of her past relationship with Kiba. However Ruri did not mention that he failed to visit her grave she said he failed to acknowledge her so she wouldn't give away her past.

Surprisingly once she finished Gaara wasn't glaring at her he was smiling. He reached out a hand and gently brushed away the remaining tears on her cheek. To his surprise Ruri leapt into his arms and cried, _again. _He awkwardly patted her back not knowing what to do really. Soon her sobbing settled down. He recognized the drop in her body temperature she was asleep.

He gently moved her to lie down on the bed. He somehow managed to manipulate the covers to get them around her. He ran his fingers through his hair. Gaara was realizing that he had a new soft spot for the girl, which could become a problem. The mission she was on is dangerous if she fails more than likely she'll die.

He sighed before crawling under the covers and turning away from Ruri to sleep. Almost instantly one of Ruri's arms and legs was around his body. His eye twitched in annoyance as he began to drift to sleep. He had to admit that sleeping had to be the best part of having Ruri around.

OO00OO

Ruri never thought that she would be longing for the killing sprees she had been so carelessly sent on. Life was good the only thing that got in the way of it being great was the paper work she had to file; and the fact that this little made up life style would be over tomorrow.

A week had passed since her little meltdown and it was Friday._ Thank god_ Ruri thought. She had to admit she loved her time here and she would now acknowledge the fact that her loving Gaara was a possibility. However she wasn't made for this life style, the boring secretary life style. She applauded Gaara for sitting behind a desk and reading paper upon paper of _boring_ information. Half the time it didn't even matter. For instance the Hatori family had sent an official notification about buying a new dog. What the hell?

Ruri slammed her head on the desk just thinking about that document. She was extremely bored. Ruri always felt bad for troubling Gaara but now she knew him like the back of her hand. Even though she acted like she didn't sometimes she knew _everything _physically and mentally when it came to him as a Kazekage. However his personal life was a complete mystery. The one thing she knew for sure was that he didn't hate her he had smiled at her three times. That had to be a miracle.

"Ruri I need to talk to you," Gaara yelled from inside his office.

With a groan Ruri got up from the desk. She walked the troublesome five feet to his office an entered. She silently walked to the chair sitting in front of it that Gaara had put there just for her so she wouldn't sit on his desk or his lap.

She sat in it with her legs hanging off one of the arm rests and her head on the other one.

"What is it you need master?" Ruri asked jokingly with a smirk. She saw his forehead twitch in annoyance.

"I need you to greet some ninja's from Konoha on a diplomatic mission," Gaara said averting his attention to a document. "Team Genma and Kiba…"

Ruri ignored his trail off. She was more worried about the fact her team was going to be here. It made her so happy but she couldn't see them right. Her face turned into a pout.

"Sorry I can't greet them," Ruri said calmly. "Team Genma is my old team; I'm not supposed to see them under any circumstance. If I do I get punished badly."

"I see well. What are you going to do for the official dinner tonight," Gaara asked. "Since you are employed by me it is required that you attend. You need formal attire and I absolutely refuse to have you show up wearing boots."

"Your sister was nice enough to lend me a kimono when I asked her to," Ruri replied. "The only down side is it's pink and I'm wearing boots with it. More than likely I will spend the whole night avoiding my team so I won't have time to play the Kazekage's secretary role."

"This diplomatic party is not a joke," he lectured. "It needs to be taken seriously which means you have to perform _all_ of your duties."

"So far I have preformed _all_ of my duties, but you need to understand I can't do this. I'm not supposed to show myself to my team, they would try and take me back with them. I love them and I'm excited to even be this close to them but I can't interact. I guess what I'm saying is I'm loyal to Konoha before I'm loyal to you."

That caused Gaara to get angry. He scowled at her Ruri was a little taken aback by it but it was expected. I mean Gaara had quite the childish side to him. He like to come first she had subtly dropped hints at it but he failed to pick up on them. That was the first time she had flat out told him that.

"Ruri you need to do this nothing is up for discussion," Gaara said finally regaining his composed face.

"What if I leave before that?" Ruri asked.

"Ruri go now they should be arriving at the gates any second now." Ruri silently left the room. Gaara knew that day would be coming but she had never mentioned it. Surely she realized that he had enough power to get her out of whatever situation she was in but she never asked for his help.

One day he would have to let go Gaara knew this but he had become helplessly attached. Soon someone would have to pull him away to stop the inevitable.

OO00OO

_Well that's it for this chapter looks like Ruri will be leaving soon what will Gaara do? Got any suggestions, leave a review with your idea and I might just use it._

_Preview:_

"_I swear I saw her," Kiba said. "I saw Ruri walking in the streets."_

_Before he could make a move to defend he was up against a wall with a strong chokehold on his neck. The hand was so hot it felt like it was burning his skin as it suffocated him. he looked into the eyes of the "gentle" member of team Genma, they were burning with flames of rage._

"_You do not have the right to say her name," Maikaia said before releasing the iron grip she had on his throat. He fell to the ground gasping for air._


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the seventh chapter of Getting Freedom. I would love to get freedom so let me know what you think of the plot and the writing style with a review. Note I did a bunch of research specifically on Gaara's age at this time and got a lot of different answers so I made him 17 because… I can? If anyone actually knows his age I would love to know it._

_**Warning: This chapter contains a sexual situation in other words my first lemon. I'm sorry if it really sucks **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

OO00OO

"Ugh how long do we have to wait at this freaking gate?" Yukiko complained. "It's so fuckin' hot out."

"Watch you language," Genma scolded with his Senbon in his mouth. "This is very important to the alliance between Suna and Konoha you should act like it's an honor to be here."

"I use ice jutsu anywhere that is hotter than Konoha is just a pain in my…"

"Genma just warned you about language," Maikaia interjected. "I know you get a bit crabby when you're hot but please try and stay classy."

Kiba sat there as team Genma once again bickered between themselves. He had never seen them fight together but he thought it couldn't be all that great considering their corporation skills.

"On behalf of the Kazekage of Suna I would like to welcome you to our fair city. My name is Ruriko if you have any questions just ask me," Ruri said behind her perfect disguise. She had caused her dark brown curly hair to become light brown and completely flat. She made it so her skin was slightly tanned instead of golden brown. She wore a traditional ninja black tank top with netting under it and grey shorts that went halfway down her thighs. Ruri had taken her most give away feature, her emerald eyes, and turned it into an average brown color. No one even gave her identity a thought.

"Please," she said with a kind smile, "follow me to the Kazekage's office.

They turned to follow her in a line with Yukiko in the back muttering aimlessly about something no one could understand. As soon as she stepped where Ruriko had been she felt it. That very familiar chakra signal that could only belong to Ruri. She decided to keep her mouth shut if Ruri wanted her to know who she was she wouldn't use a disguise.

OO00OO

"Gaara-Sama," Ruri's voice said from the other side of his office door, "I have brought the visitors from Konoha." He thought the formality was weird plus her behavior was surprisingly calm since she just had a reunion with her most _precious_ people.

"Come in," Gaara said eyes narrowing at the door.

The visitors from Konoha filed in. He recognized Genma as Jounin his reputation extends as one of the best. He recognized Kiba from before however he had a new found view of him thanks to Ruri's story. He knew the one with ice blue eyes was Yukiko and the one with fiery amber eyes was Maikaia again thanks to Ruri.

However what surprised him was who walked in after them. She was average height unlike Ruri who was short. She had brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, everything was average. He didn't realize it was Ruri until the girl winked at him. He openly sighed making the others in the room question his behavior.

"I am happy that all of you have made it here safely," Gaara said unemotionally. "Please prepare yourself for the formal dinner that will be held in the ballroom of this building tonight at six. There will be a short ceremony for the passing of your various techniques. I hope the three of you participating know that they are to be nonviolent jutsus."

"Gaara-Sama you seem worried," Ruri said. "I hate to ask you but maybe you could tell the Kazekage what you will be demonstrating to set his stressful mind at ease." She smiled afterwards. Kiba noticed that she seemed to be smiling directly at him, Gaara noticed it too.

"Well since it's nonviolent and I'm a medical ninja I figured that I would show you guys a technique that uses a little ice to sterilize and protect wounds from infection," Yukiko said. "It also prevents and heals scars."

"I will be providing a way to track things," Kiba said blandly watching Gaara's secretary out of the corner of his eye. Something about that smile seemed familiar.

"Since Suna has had to import a lot of crops I figured I would demonstrate a way of burn farming in order to create more fertile land for Suna. However I'm not sure how to demonstrate it inside yet…" Maikaia trailed off at the end.

"That sounds good," Gaara said. "_You_ can take them to the hotel they will be staying at." Gaara watched as Ruri was torn away from ogling at Kiba.

"Yes Gaara-Sama," Ruri said. He noticed how quickly she regained her secretary attitude and grunted at it. She bowed before exiting with them.

So even though she cried because of Kiba she was willing to stare so happily at him. It bugged him extremely for some reason. Not only that, but Ruri had been surprisingly cold to him today. She even had mentioned leaving she had never directly mentioned it before. This could only mean that she was thinking. Gaara isn't sure if that is a good thing.

OO00OO

Gaara was watching Ruri frantically get ready for the ceremony. He thought it was rather funny how much she fussed over the little things on her kimono. Temari had certainly chosen a kimono that did her justice, although he could tell that it was too long for her. The fabric itself was a light pink and had white and dark pink lilies. The dark pink obi brought out the shapely figure that Gaara knew she had.

"Gaara you're drooling," Ruri teased still looking in the mirror as he sat on his bed. "For a ninja you're really obvious. Besides it's not like you will be seeing me in this for long." Gaara's eye twitched at the suggestive comment.

"You will not be stripping at the party I hope," Gaara said. He watched her to see if she was going to lie and then actually do it. He now knows that Ruri will act on her threats she keeps all of her promises, _all _of them.

"No but I need to transform soon," Ruri replied before sighing. "That was quite the perverted thought you had there Gaara. If you want me to take off my clothes all you have to do is ask Gaara-_Sama._"

"That won't be happening any time soon," Gaara said. "Most people only ask attractive people to take off their clothes."

Ruri flipped him off before slowly transforming into her other form, Ruriko. The name was so painfully obvious to Gaara but her team and Kiba most likely didn't suspect a thing.

"Do you think your team knows who you are?" Gaara asked after letting his mind ponder over the subject.

"Only Yukiko knows," Ruri replied. She knew his silence meant that she should elaborate. "Her blood limit lets her sense what chakras have been in a specific spot. If she wanted to she could track signals up to about 100 years old. It's quite amazing. Maikaia is unburnable; in fact it's suspected that flame actually heals the members of her family. Then you know of Kiba's family's extreme sense of smell that makes them useful for tracking."

"I see," Gaara muttered. "You seem to know a lot about their abilities. Then again you were on a team with them for years."

"Of course I would know them. I've known Maikaia since she was five. I met her in the hospital the first time I burned myself baking."

"Baking?" Gaara mocked.

"I didn't come from a ninja family." Ruri sighed. "My family owned a bakery in Konoha. If you must know why I don't wear traditional ninja shoes it's because my mom refused to buy them. However I convinced her boots were needed for caring in baking supplies."

Gaara found it interesting she had shared this with him. Ruri hadn't mentioned her family once however she had gotten his whole life story out of him. The girl was very clever. Ruri/Ruriko was now pinning her hair up in a very traditional style.

"That body doesn't suit you at all," Gaara replied.

"That's kinda the point," Ruri said. "It's weird wearing a kimono like this." Gaara thought she was referring to the length of it but he was wrong. Ruri was thinking about the parties she had attended with Kiyoshi where she wore heavy ball gowns and skin tight cocktail dresses. It was defiantly a foreign feeling wearing a kimono.

"Shall we leave Gaara-Sama," Ruri teased. "It would be so unfortunate if the Kazekage was to show up late."

"As far as I'm concerned we aren't staying longer than necessary. I will give the opening speech the closing speech and we will leave. I hate parties."

"Not true. You Gaara are a people hater." He scoffed at Ruri's comment before they both left for the party.

OO00OO

The ballroom was very beautiful and filled with many high ranking officials and a few ninja. The ground was made of white marbles and the walls were painted a pale yellow that gave off a regal feeling. The people dressed in formal kimonos were just as regal looking and acting. Ruri was no stranger to small talk but avoided people anyway. The good thing about her form was she didn't have men constantly pestering her anymore.

Ruri had only talked once or twice to someone and both times were Gaara's siblings. She remembered the way that Temari made fun of Gaara in his traditional Kazekage robes. Even though Gaara was seventeen and older than Ruri the size of the robes made him look like a child. Ruri let an amused smile grace her face while thinking about it.

Gaara watched Ruri from across the room. She was acting like the biggest wall flower he had ever seen. All that she did so far was talk to his siblings, drink some type of punch, and stare at her ex-boyfriend. It was annoying him to no end. Knowing his Ruri he thought she would've made friends by now. _She is not my Ruri. Dear god I knew I shouldn't of had that one traditional drink _Gaara thought.

Gaara wasn't the only one who had noticed Ruri's staring. Kiba had been aware of how openly Gaara's secretary was staring at him. In all honesty he wondered how she could be a ninja and yet be so obvious about it. He was happily in love with Ino so he wouldn't cheat on her. He could at least give the poor girl one dance. She was practically a shut in.

Kiba made his way over to Ruriko unaware of the eyes that were following him. One pair belonged to Yukiko. She was standing by Maikaia in a beautiful pale blue kimono with a dazzling snow flake pattern and dark blue obi. She gritted her teeth in anger as she silently watched. Ruri wouldn't want to have her identity revealed so it wasn't like she could stop him.

The second pair belonged to Gaara. His conversation with the officials he was talking to had come to an abrupt stop. They sensed his immediate change in mood and made up an excuse to walk away from him. He was unaware of the pure anger that leaked through his emotionless façade. Kankuro had to walk up and tell him to relax before he turned away from the situation.

"Excuse me but would you like to dance?" Kiba asked when he finally got to Ruriko. She looked at him surprised. Kiba had noticed she had turned herself away from him when he started walking over to her.

"I would love to," Ruriko said. Kiba was a bit surprised at how cute and bright her smile was. He extended a hand to her which she gladly accepted.

When the music began to play they started dancing. He was surprised at how good she was. It was almost like she could predict exactly how he would move her. Somehow he didn't really mind. He even started up a bit of small talk.

"Gaara stop glaring. You look like you're going to bite someone's head off," Kankuro commented. Gaara was still watching Ruriko intensely. "If you have issues with them dancing you can just start the demonstrations early and tell the band to stop playing."

"I can do that?" Gaara asked a little too quickly. Kankuro nodded his head and watched as Gaara silently went to talk to the band. Kankuro sighed Gaara was losing it.

Kiba and Ruri stilled on the dance floor when the music came to an abrupt stop. Yukiko had witnessed the Kazekage yell at the band to stop their playing. She now had a new found respect for the red haired man.

Gaara announced that the demonstrations would start. As soon as he stepped off the stage he was joined by his siblings and Ruri. They all watched intently as Kiba explained the tracking technique that could be used with any type of animal, it would actually be useful. Yukiko had found an audience member with a scar and healed it after reopening it. Maikaia's was the most entertaining. She practically danced with fire showing off her technique.

Gaara went up on stage with Ruri as was traditional for his concluding speech. It was so obvious that he was in a bad mood. It practically oozed out of him. Ruri was only half listening to this "peace for all nonsense" that everyone knew was all political bullshit. Until she felt an almost unnoticeable shift in air current.

Gaara was about to start his concluding statement when Ruri leaped in front of him pushing him away from the podium he was standing at.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I couldn't block it properly." As she removed her hand from her side a kunai was sunk into her side. Gaara could only stare while blood started to stain the kimono Temari had given her. Gasps and screams from the crowd were heard as the guests struggled to escape out.

However they found it useless when they got to the doors to find they were locked. Ninjas dressed in all black with dark masquerade masks propelled themselves from the ceiling.

"Ruri are you ok?" Gaara asked running to her side. He couldn't believe how he hadn't sensed it coming at him. He was beginning to slightly panic.

"I'm fine," Ruri said. She ripped the Kunai from her side while letting out a hiss of air in pain. "We're dealing with a small group of rogue ninja that originated after the new Hokage came into power. I recognized the poison they used." Ruri looked at Gaara as his eyes widened and he felt his heart drop. She could be seriously hurt and it would be his fault.

"Don't worry I'm immune to most poisons I doubt this one is an exception. Well Gaara how about a little dance. I do love keeping the peace and some of the ninja are already fighting."

Gaara looked around to see that she was right. Some of the ninja in the room had already engaged in fights. Yukiko was shielding normal civilians with a strong ice barrier while Maikaia and Kiba had surprisingly joined forces to take down some enemies trying to break through the barrier. Kankuro and Temari were in an all out brawl with the one he assumed had launched the kunai at him. Genma was lazily attacking a few ninjas that dared to approach him.

Ruri ran the kunai up the leg of the kimono making it much easier to move in. Gaara watched the girl place her hand over the wound and heal it.

"I didn't know you could do that," he said. She smiled at him. "Well let's go just don't get yourself killed."

"Trust me. I have got to be one of the hardest people to kill," Ruri replied.

"You can't say that when I've already come back from the dead," Gaara stated before jumping into the chaos.

His sand had already started making the attackers unconscious. He was mad that this was interrupted. He was especially mad that someone had launched a kunai at Ruri. No way would they be able to escape his wrath.

Out of curiosity he glanced behind him to see Ruri taking out people with the kunai that had been thrown at him. Her movements weren't like most ninja's that reacted instantly to whatever their opponent did creating a jerky motion. Her movements were more fluid like a dance. It was as if she knew exactly how they were going to attack her. However they failed to notice how she would attack.

Ruri had to admit she was slightly disappointed. The last time she had dealt with this group was when she was a rose ninja. Her task had been to eliminate the leader. Which she would admit was difficult, but she had done it none the less. Now the members of this group went down with one hit, two at the most.

It had taken maybe ten minutes for the fighting to end. The group had greatly underestimated their opponents which had proven to be a fatal mistake.

"That was surprisingly easy," Ruri said standing next to Gaara. The ballroom was emptying. Soon only ninjas belonging to Suna would be left.

"You say easy but you took a kunai in the side," Gaara said.

"That would've been your liver," Ruri muttered. They helped clean up the ballroom and escort the attackers out of the room. There had been forty attackers and only thirteen ninja. Somehow they had been subdued so easily, but no one was going to complain.

OO00OO

The second Ruri walked through the door and turned back into herself she was caged in by Gaara's arms. She looked at him with surprised emerald eyes. Ruri knew there was a height difference but this was the first time she could say it stood out. At least eight inches she concluded.

Gaara let out a sigh before resting his head on her shoulder. Ruri looked at him surprised.

"Do you know how worried you made me," Gaara said into her shoulder. "When you said poison my heart dropped."

"Gaara…"

"No let me finish. You are the absolute most unpredictable person I have met. I want to yell at you, kick you out of my house, kill you, and kiss you all at the same time."

As soon as Ruri hear the word kiss she felt a familiar thumping in her chest. It was the beating of nervousness, anticipation and love.

Before she could think about it anymore Gaara kissed her. It was chaste and his jade eyes were looking at her shocked emerald ones waiting for a response. They fluttered shut as she tip toed and brought her hands to the back of his neck she bringing him in for a kiss.

Gaara was slightly surprised but began to kiss back. He was nearly shocked when Ruri ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. He was surprised that she took the initiative but he opened his mouth for her all the same. He was surprised once again as her tongue darted into his mouth to caress his own. It felt good but he had no intention of giving her control.

He wrestled with her tongue before forcing his way into her mouth. Ruri moaned into his mouth. He began to press their bodies more fully together. Gaara knew where this was going and it was going there fast. Ruri pulled away from him, taking a much needed breath.

"Gaara," Ruri panted out. He had to restrain himself from ravishing her right there. "I want you to know that you could wake up tomorrow and I could be gone in the morning. I could leave at anytime and never see you again. Knowing that what do you want to do?"

He ground his hips into her and Ruri took in a sharp breath. A familar heat was pooling in her stomach.

"I think what I want to do is very obvious," he whispered seductively into her ear.

With that they began to kiss with renewed passion. Gaara hooked one of her legs around his waist and ground into her again. He grabbed her other leg and Ruri wrapped it tightly around him. He lifted her with ease taking her to the bedroom.

No way he was going to make this quick. Ruri had constantly made it her goal to tease him. Now it was time to return the favor. He laid her down gently on the bed watching as her eyes fluttered open. He loved the look on her face; it showed how much she wanted him.

He gave her a chaste kiss before moving down to her neck and planting butter fly kisses on it. Without warning he bit down on her pulse causing her to gasp. His hands made quick work of her kimono leaving her in chest bindings and a thong.

She tugged at his Kazekage robes but he ignored the action. Only to be surprised by her cutting the fabric and Ruri ripping his garments off. He was now left in only maroon boxers.

"You realize that ruining this outfit is considered a crime," Gaara said looking down at Ruri slightly annoyed.

"You realize that if you would've taken it off this wouldn't have happened," Ruri replied playfully. She ran a hand over his chiseled chest.

"Where did you get that?"

"I put it under your pillow just in case. I'm very adventurous you know?"

Gaara silenced her with a heated kiss to her mouth and took the kunai away. He slit her chest bindings allowing him access to her breasts before throwing the kunai away. He had to admit he was pleasantly surprised as he gazed over her Ruri looked nothing like a child. He took one of the mounds into his hand and gently massaged it until the nipple pebbled. He was pleased with the quiet moan he received and did the same thing to the other.

Gazing up at her he took a nipple into his mouth while gently tweaking the other. Ruri bit her lip and threw her head back to prevent herself from moaning. Gaara didn't like that. He wanted her releasing every single sound out of her mouth. He switched to her other breast giving it the same treatment except a little rougher than before. Content with the quiet moan she let out.

He licked his way down her body finding it perfectly unscarred. His hand ghosted over where her wound should be but wasn't. He looked at the underwear and smirked before removing it with his teeth. He was about to taste her.

"No!" Ruri said. Grabbing his blood red locks. He gave her a questioning look. "It's embarrassing…" Ruri whispered.

He gave a low chuckle before sliding up her body and kissing her again. Without warning he plunged a finger into her finding that she was already wet and unbelievably tight. Ruri had begun to hold back her moans again as he pushed his fingers into her at a steady rhythm.

"If you hold back so do I," Gaara said his voice huskier than before. He began to slow his pace. Instantly Ruri was moaning out loud.

"Ahh…" she said softly against his ear causing him to shudder. He added another finger and quickened his pace soon she would reach that high. Ruri loved everything that Gaara was doing to her. Especially when he would slightly bend his fingers in her it was driving her insane with pleasure. Gaara began to quicken his pace as her moans became more frequent. Soon he felt her getting tighter.

"Gaara!" she moaned out as she came. The way she said his name had snapped something inside of him as he became painfully aware of his arousal. He needed to be inside her now.

He removed his boxers with a little help from Ruri. He looked at her asking for permission. Ruri could see the lust in his eyes and she was in no position to deny him. She nodded her head.

Gaara rubbed himself in her folds coating his member with her sweet juices before entering her in one swift movement. She let out a loud moan while he groaned in response. Gaara rolled his hips into her getting a moan in response. With that he began to thrust slowly in and out of her.

"Gaara…fa…faster," Ruri panted. Gaara continued his slow pace while watching her face become contorted in pleasure. Ruri began to buck her hips urging him to go faster but all he did was continue his pace and smirk down at her.

Suddenly Gaara was on his back with Ruri on top of him. She glared down at him before beginning to ride him. Her pace was slow at first but then she began to go faster impaling herself to the hilt. She started to bounce up and down harder Gaara could see her breasts moving freely in the air as she moaned over him. Pretty soon he found himself moaning under her. However Gaara would not let her get away with this.

He flipped them over to pound into her fast and hard. Ruri moaned out loud and told him exactly what she was feeling; and that was amazing.

"Gaara I'm gonna…" Ruri moaned in between his thrusting.

"It's okay let go," he told her in a very husky voice.

"Gaa…rah!" she screamed out as she came violently. Her back arcing off the bed as he continued to jack hammer into her. He soon followed her pulling out of her to spew his seed on her stomach. He collapsed beside her taking her into his arms.

"You were surprisingly good," Ruri said into his chest. She listened for to his heart beat that was steadily slowing down.

"And you were surprisingly loud," he retorted. "My neighbors defiantly heard us." Ruri giggled a little at his comment.

"Goodnight," she said closing her eyes. She began to drift to sleep ignoring the words she didn't want to hear from Gaara.

OO00OO

_Sorry this chapter turned out a little longer than expected so I won't get the preview from the last chapter in. I promise it will be in the next one. Please let me know how sucky my lemon is so I can change it if it's really bad. All reviews and suggestions are welcome._


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the eight chapter of Getting Freedom. I'm surprised at how fast I'm updating. Having an empty house really has some advantages. Now just to help you understand the OCs of this story I have four interview questions that would be answered how they would. If you don't want to read it just skip by it._

**How would you describe yourself?**

_Yukiko: I'm very useful to others unlike how I used to be_

_Maikaia: I'm a very gentle person unless provoked_

_Ruri: I like to think of myself as a very… seductive person ;)_

**What song would you pick to describe yourself?**

_Yukiko: Defiantly Stronger by Brittany Spears _

_Maikaia: Dance of the Blessed Sprits by Gluck_

_Ruri: Stupid question. It's obviously Sexy Back. Haha_

**How would you describe your teammates minus the captain?**

_Yukiko: Well Ruri is very funny and outgoing, while Maikaia is kind of introverted. Unless she is yelling at me, that happens a lot._

_Maikaia: Well Yukiko is umm… frivolous and a bit vulgar, but helpful. Ruri is highly skilled and also surprisingly caring._

_Ruri: Honestly both my teammates seem alike to me. Each has their own unique way of caring and their own usefulness however they still argue._

**What song could describe your teammates?**

_Yukiko: Well I think of Ruri as a bit of a diva so I guess diva by Beyonce. For Maikaia think of a song that yells at you, that's pretty much her…_

_Maikaia: Well the song to describe Yukiko would have to be the Happy Song; you know the really annoying one. Tik Tok has the same kind of upbeat feeling as Ruri._

_Ruri: Vanilla Ice for Yukiko, just because she uses ice and Fire burning for Maikaia because she uses fire. Wait was this supposed to be taken symbolically?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and most likely you don't either…**_

OO00OO

"Akumaru what the hell are you barking for?" Kiba questioned his canine companion as he rolled out of bed. He was by the window barking at something. It was just about three in the morning.

Kiba was going to make sure that nothing was wrong so he slumped his way to look out the window. Everything was still dark out he could barely see anything. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at what was happening on the streets.

He heard a soft thump directly in front of him. There on the roof was a figure all too familiar. The person was obviously petite in size, and even now you could see her golden brown skin that seemed to glow. Her hair was half up half down with dark brown curls. He swore he saw emerald color eyes.

Kiba felt his jaw go slack when he noticed what the girl was wearing on her feet; boots not regular ninja shoes. His eyes widened.

He was about to call out but then she was gone. He sunk to his knees on the ground. This had happened before; he had seen her after her death about five times. However each time he told himself it was a dream. There was no way that Ruri could be out there. She was gone.

Scratching his head he returned to his bed. Kiba would tell himself he's imagining things. _She is dead and will always be dead _Kiba told himself while trying to drift back to sleep.

OO00OO

Gaara woke up without Ruri right beside him. This was completely predictable in his book. Ruri had been dropping less than subtly hints about this all of yesterday. He took his chances so it doesn't really matter. He sighed while he sat up and looked at the spot where Ruri should have been. He noticed a note on the wood nightstand to his left; bright green paper just like the note before.

_Dear Gaara,_

_As you already guessed I left in order to complete my mission. I should probably tell you to forget about me but my view on life is past experiences make us who we are so… yeah. I should probably apologize for the hump and dump so sorry. About the kimono Temari leant me I left money on the kitchen counter to replace it. I know there is a lot extra so think of it a rent. I can't really promise that I will return but when I do let's be good friends._

_Your Friend,_

_Ruri_

_Ps. I got you a little present if it's not there already it will be soon_

Gaara set the card down and ran a hand through his blood red hair. Surprisingly the girl was perky and still could tease him through a simple note. He got up and went to his dresser to pull out a pair of black boxers. He slipped them on before leaving the room completely ignoring his tattered Kazekage robes.

He walked to the kitchen counter and saw the money. His eyes widened at the amount. It was very rare for anyone to have such large bills to simply give away. Just what the heck is Ruri doing?

He strolled over to his very large coffee pot and started a fresh brew. He was going to need it. Even though it's Saturday as a Kazekage he does not get a day off.

Just then Gaara watched as his door was kicked in.

"Ruri where are you?" Maikaia yelled when she got into his apartment panting for breath. Gaara noticed how disheveled she looked. The night before she had worn a red kimono with an orange and yellow firework pattern; it was perfectly won. However now she was wearing what looked like yellow wrinkly pajama shorts and a light pink t-shirt with the Konoha leaf on it. It was quite the shock to him.

"Ruri already left," Gaara said. Maikaia looked up at him.

"When?" she said still breathing heavily. He shrugged his shoulders at her. "Do you have any idea where she went to?" He shook his head. "We have to talk about this."

"Will you allow me to put clothes on before we talk?" Gaara questioned.

He watched as Maikaia's eyes widened as she looked over his body. He noticed it but wouldn't say anything. She blushed before covering her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said quickly. "I really didn't notice until you said anything."

"Just take a seat on the couch," Gaara said. "I will be back to talk to you then." Gaara left to change in his room.

Maikaia sighed. Not only had she missed Ruri but she had barged into the Kazekage's house, while he was practically naked. She walked over and sat awkwardly on his burgundy sofa. _Ruri just what the hell were you doing _Maikaia thought.

A few minutes later Gaara returned dressed in his usual attire. Maikaia tried to ignore how good he looked. For some reason she had found him rather attractive however she was never going to admit that out loud. He sat down on an arm chair adjacent to her with a stoic look on his face.

"What do we have to talk about?" he asked blandly.

"What was Ruri doing here?" Maikaia asked adverting her eyes from him.

"She said she was trying to complete her mission to find the Uchiha," he said. In truth he was wondering why she was here. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Ruri left a message next to my bed sometime during the night but I didn't get up until it was too late," she confessed. Gaara noticed how sad she looked and only hoped that the girl wouldn't cry. "She left me this address and told me to hurry over here."

Realization struck through Gaara, this girl was the so called present Ruri was leaving. Gaara sighed and looked up at the girl.

"We both know that no one can control Ruri or catch up to her," he started, "but that doesn't mean you should stop trying. I will see you in my office at about one or dismissal, until then I suggest putting on something more suitable than your pajamas."

Gaara watched the girls face turn red from sheer embarrassment. She stammered out apologies before rushing out of his apartment. A smirk worked his way to his face when he realized just how different she was from Ruri. Ruri had no shame what so ever but this girl had been holding back a blush the whole time she was in his presence. It seemed to him that Maikaia would be a very interesting person.

OO00OO

"Deidara where are my clothes?" Ruri asked him. He woke up along with his female companion.

"Ruri what the hell are you doing here?" he asked outraged. He watched the girl turn to face him. The woman beside him shifted nervously looking back and forth between him and Ruri.

"Good morning you two I'm guessing you had a very long night," she said smiling. The girl looked t he appalled that she would even enter a hotel room that she was in. "Well I'm going to shower and I need my other clothes to change into."

"What? Why?" Deidara questioned. "You're clothes are in the bottom drawer of the dresser. Just explain to me what you are doing here."

"Umm," the girl started, "I'll see you next time you come to town. You know where to find me." After that she gathered her clothes that were on the floor and left quickly.

"I'm showering."

"I got that but _why_ are you here to shower?"

"I smell like passionate sex and blood so I'm going to shower." With that Ruri went into the bathroom of the hotel Deidara was staying at. She started her shower soon after.

Deidara grumbled while he got up to grab his various things. He was obviously going to be leaving earlier than expected. He pulled on clothes but couldn't help but wonder how Ruri found him. He was in a small village that very few knew about, it also openly welcomed criminals. Then he remembered that she could dig around in his mind now if she wanted to.

Ruri emerged from the bathroom wearing new clothes. Instead of the green and purple kimono she had been wearing for the past twelve days. She had her black tank top and jacket on that would stay on unlike the slipperier material of the kimono. It was a relief to have her short black shorts on; they wouldn't ride up like the bottom of her kimono. Thank goodness she had her black heeled boots on the whole time or she would've gone insane. Now her rose necklace was in full view, its amethyst color was obvious against her light brown skin.

"When do you want to leave?" she asked Deidara. He was still obviously gathering his things.

"We can leave after I get an explanation as to why you're here," he said annoyed. He put his Akatsuki cloak on over his clothes and turned to face her. "Our meeting place was the same as always at the same time as always. So what made you want to come here this early?"

"I thought I explained it well…" Ruri said. "When I said I smelled like sex I meant I had sex. I didn't want to deal with the morning after so I left early to get here." She watched his face become shocked before going back to normal. "I told you before I was sexually active this can't be a shock."

"No matter how you look at it in that kimono you were wearing you looked underage," Deidara stated.

"I am underage."

"Whatever I'm done with this for now you can explain to the leader how you had sex while on a mission."

"I'm sure he knows _how_ to have sex…"

"That is not what I meant," Deidara said slightly raising his voice. "Let's go we can use my clay to get us there faster."

With that the two of them left the hotel in order to return to the Akatsuki base. Although they practically argued the whole way.

OO00OO

"Kiba would you shut up!" Yukiko yelled. "I don't want to hear your bullshit."

"You're the one who needs to shut up," Kiba shot back. He had a scowl edged in his face. "All you do is bitch and argue with _everyone_. So shut up and let me talk!"

Genma decided to ignore his arguing "team" for the moment. Although right now they were fighting in front of the Kazekage they weren't the ones who would be in trouble later. Maikaia is nearly a half hour late for dismissal. Genma thought _oh she's the good one I don't need to worry about her, wrong_. He gnawed on his Senbon a little harder than usual. This mission was the second worse he had been on.

"I swear I saw her," Kiba said. "I saw Ruri up on the roof this morning."

Before he could make a move to defend he was up against a wall with a strong chokehold on his neck. The hand was so hot it felt like it was burning his skin as it suffocated him. He looked into the eyes of the "gentle" member of team Genma; they were burning with flames of rage.

"You do not have the right to say her name," Maikaia said before releasing the iron hot grip she had on his throat. He fell to the ground gasping for air.

The room looked at her in shock. No one was expecting that especially Gaara. The girl didn't seem like the type to full on assault someone.

"Calm down Maikaia," Genma said placing a hand on her shoulder. He realized just how hot she was her temperature was sky rocketing. She was furious at Kiba. "If you're like this we can't travel, you're temperature is too high."

"Maybe we should travel in groups of two," Yukiko suggested.

"You two girls couldn't stand each other for that long and you know it," Genma said. "This is a problem. I have to be back for another mission."

Gaara cleared his throat. For the first time in about twenty minutes they remembered that he was there. He looked at all of them before sighing.

"I have to take a trip to Konoha in about a month and a half," Gaara stated. "If Maikaia doesn't mind she can stay with me until then. The rest of you can return any time you would like."

The room looked at him curiously, with the exception of Maikaia who was breathing heavily. She was just so angry so many people had got to see Ruri in person but not her. Ruri was her best friend she had known her the longest. So why was she the last one to know?

"I'll stay with you," she said quietly. The others were surprised at her decision but wouldn't question it.

"Very well then the rest of you are dismissed," Gaara said blandly. If this was what Ruri left him with he would trust her to get him an exceptional present.

OO00OO

"Hey look the shorty is back," Kisame said as Ruri walked into the Akatsuki living room. She would ignore the depressing furniture if she could. The walls were a blood red and every single piece of furniture was black. She sat on the love seat next to Sasori. Annoyed at the small space she put her feet across his lap and lay down stretched out across the whole couch.

"Do you have a death wish?" Sasori growled at her. She looked at him with innocent emerald eyes while he just glared in response.

"If you attack me I will assume you have the death wish," Ruri replied closing her eyes. "Why the fuck does the Akatsuki have paperwork?" She heard a chuckle from Kisame.

"Do you think that money grows on trees?" Kisame asked. She grunted but her eyes remained closed. "We collect bounties to keep things up and running here. If you've done anything that was worth money then we would be able to collect it."

"Paperwork was practically all I did while I was in Suna," Ruri said. "None of it was helpful. They had paper work for everything there I had to get the Kazekage to sign off on some dog adoption once." Kisame chuckled again.

"If you have done so much paperwork than doing paperwork for us should be relatively easy," Sasori said with venom dripping from his voice. "So get off me and go do it."

"I would except it's in Deidara's room and I still get lost in this base," Ruri said. "Everything looks exactly the same. Hey Sasori where's your room?"

"Genius my ass," he muttered. "My room is right across the hallway from Deidara's. You're actually an idiot, right?"

"I'm directionally challenged," Ruri said. "Besides it's not due until tomorrow. Why should I try and get it done this early?"

"So you aren't keeping me up all night," Deidara said walking into the room and sitting on a leather arm chair.

"I've done some of it already stop nagging me," Ruri said turning on her side so her back was to Deidara. Kisame chuckled again. "Stop your laughing it's very disturbing."

"It's just funny to see how much they put up with you," Kisame said. Ruri turned to look at him. She watched as his eyes narrowed in an eerie way. "If you were with anyone else you would've been dead." Sasori felt Ruri's body go tense before relaxing slightly. Kisame had managed to frighten her somehow. "Why do you put up with her?"

"I figure she won't last long," they both answered at the same time. Ruri shifted her legs off of Sasori. She watched them both glare at each other.

"At least I don't have some twisted sense of art," Ruri said. "I'm leaving to find Deidara's room." They watched as she calmly exited the room.

As soon as Ruri was far enough away from the living room she exhaled a shaky breath. It just hit her that she was in a very dangerous situation. She was living with a bunch of criminals that get their kicks from killing others. Yet she was willing to go through so much trouble to bring Sasuke Uchiha back. That is assuming she lasts that long.

"What are you doing outside my door," a deep voice said to her. Ruri looked up to see Itachi Uchiha standing in front of her. Although he wasn't the tallest person in the world he was taller than her which she immediately noticed. His black hair looked perfectly silky as always. Ruri remembered the last time she talked to him; she vowed never to ask him a question about his hair again.

"Itachi you surprised me," Ruri said with a small smile. He glared down at the girl. She full on looked into his sharingan he was surprised at how foolish the girl could be. Planning on using it to have her reveal her true intentions he activated it.

He was surprised when her eyes blinked and turned purple. Although his face remained stoic and unemotional. He waited for it to take effect but nothing happened.

"The sharingan won't work on these eyes," Ruri replied with new found confidence. She watched the usual scowl Itachi wore become even deeper. "If you wanted to know something you could've asked." He made no move to do anything and Ruri sighed. "Which way is Deidara's room?"

He pointed down the hallway. Before silently opening his door and slamming it in her face. _Baby steps, you must get him to trust you before you can talk to him_ Ruri thought. She began walking down the hall to where Itachi had pointed.

OO00OO

"How the hell did you get into my room," asked an annoyed Sasori. He was looking at Ruri situated comfortably on his bed wearing his glasses. She had papers around her so he guessed she was doing all of the paperwork she complained about earlier. She looked at him while chewing on the tip of a pen. He would never admit how cute she looked. He watched a smirk come across her face.

"Heh you just thought about how cute I was right now," Ruri said before looking back at the paperwork she was currently completing. Sasori was beginning to curse being human again. These random spikes of emotion were starting to get the better of him. "Being human isn't a bad thing." He gave the girl a questioning look but she didn't turn around to face him.

"Just answer the question how did you get in her," he asked annoyed.

"Geeze isn't obvious," Ruri said. "The only way in is through the doors the walls are made of stone. You even called me stupid." Sasori stared at her back in anger. She barged into his room and now insulted him. Even so he wondered how she got past the various traps set in his room.

"Why are you in here," he asked in a voice coated with poison.

"Deidara tried to blow me up," Ruri replied. "He got mad when I called one of his little sculpture thingies ugly. Then he proceeded to throw bombs at me until I left the room."

Sasori sighed deeply trying to calm himself. More than anything he wanted to kill this girl. He had wanted to since the first time he saw her but no she had become a member if he killed her he would be killed to. It bothered him how he could practically taste the blood he could spill, and yet he can't spill it.

"Are you still making puppets out of the humans you kill?" Ruri asked sitting up on the bed and finally looking at him. The question surprised him he wasn't used to people asking him what he was going to do.

"Yes I plan to," Sasori said walking over to his desk and taking a seat in the chair. He could feel Ruri watching him as he pulled out tools to work on a puppet.

"What if I told you there was a way to make your puppets stronger than those based off of humans," Ruri said walking cautiously towards him. "Would you like to know how," she whispered in his ear.

He turned around with a kunai in his hand swiftly but she caught him by the wrist. He looked at her it was like looking at a different person. The smiling joking person he thought she was obviously gone as he stared into fierce emerald eyes. Their gazes seemed to be battling for dominance.

"There is no better way, I would've found it," Sasori said taking his wrist away from her.

"You think that the uniqueness of life and abilities makes your puppets strong," Ruri stated calmly. "However the fatal flaw is that it will never be as good as the real living thing." Ruri saw his shoulders tense in anger. "So the solution would be to give a puppet that was made using the old techniques and fundamentals an artificial life. That artificial life would mean if the puppet was made out of the right material and had the right weapons encased in it, the puppet would have the ability to grow and improve like a human when operated by a puppet master."

Sasori swerved his chair around to look at Ruri. She was absolutely beaming in confidence and he could understand why. Somehow this idiotic human being had figured out the problem he had been trying to figure out since the death of his puppet body. There was more to this girl than he thought.

"Just what would be this artificial life source you are talking about?" Sasori question looking up at Ruri unemotionally. He noticed the smirk that crept across her face before it disappeared.

"This information is so valuable that I can't give it out for free," Ruri said. She walked back over to Sasori's bed before plopping down on it and staring at him. "You would have to make a promise to me and blood seal it."

"I won't make any promises until I know what they are," Sasori said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at her. About a minute went by without her responding. "I don't like to be kept waiting, tell me or leave."

"You have to promise to not turn your body into a human puppet again," Ruri said quickly after him.

Sasori thought that was a hard thing to promise. Immortality was priceless, very few could achieve it. The fact that he had created a way to achieve it was amazing. Though it was defeated it still lasted years without anyone knowing. It had even let his body return to the same age when he had completed his immortal body. However he thought of all the things he could achieve with a living puppet. It brought flashes of when he was defeated by the two women he despised the most; she had been a living puppet.

"I will agree to it," Sasori said after a few minutes.

Ruri sighed before removing herself from his bed and walking over to the desk he sat at. She bit her finger particularly hard extracting blood from it. Using the surface of his desk she began to right on it using her finger. It read: _I Ruri will tell Sasori the artificial form of life if he promises to never turn his body into a living puppet again. _Ruri signed her name after in blood.

"Now you sign your name in your blood," Ruri stated watching him pick up the kunai he had earlier. He sighed before pricking himself on the finger and writing his name next to Ruri's. As soon as he finished Ruri rapidly made hand signs; unlike her usual movements they were crisp and precise. Sasori watched as the blood mixed together before going over to them. He watched Ruri hold her hand out as the blood entered where she had bit herself. He held his hand out and watched the same thing happen to him. He was shocked to feel the excruciating pain of it entering his blood stream; he let out a gasp of pain. It felt like sharp needles were moving through his body and yet it seemed Ruri felt nothing or at least she didn't show her pain.

"Since we made our deal," Ruri started breaking some of the tension, "the artificial life source you could use would be psychic energy. Using a physical form of it would work in the same way as a small human mind but without the emotions or beating heart. In other words puppet would still be a puppet but have the ability to gain muscle memory and new skills like a regular ninja."

"I see your point…" Sasori muttered. He went into deep thought with Ruri in front of him waiting patiently for whatever he had to say. "Where is this physical psychic energy you speak of?"

"Oh you want to know," Ruri said playfully. "I can tell you but you have to promise me that you will stay on me team until I tell you not to be."

"Fine," Sasori said quickly. Ruri once again bit her finger and began writing on his desk top this time it read: _I Ruri will __**show**__ Sasori the physical psychic energy and in return he must stay on a team with me until I tell him he doesn't have to be. _They both then repeated the process of signing their names and their mixed blood flowing back into them.

"The pain numbs after awhile doesn't it?" Ruri said with a slight smile. "Well I said I would show you it are you ready?" Sasori gave her a questioning look.

Ruri held out a hand and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were an amethyst color like the rose necklace that she was wearing. They were practically glowing to him it was so beautiful and yet it felt sinister at the same time. He watched as a purple light formed a diamond shaped prism floating from her hand.

"Do you want to tough it?" Ruri asked noticing how Sasori's eyes were widened with curiosity. He silently reached out and touched it, when his fingers connected with it he felt an instant burst of energy. It was almost indescribable he felt like he could fly if he wanted to, it was that powerful.

"It's only dangerous if I make it," Ruri said again before it disappeared. "Do you want me to let you use it for puppets?"

"Yes, but what will it cost me?"

"You are no longer able to senselessly kill, and that includes revenge."

Sasori shuddered with sudden anger. He was so close and yet so far. His reason for obtaining this power would be pointless; it was all for revenge. If he gave that up would there be a point?

"Sasori the point is for your art to be everlasting," Ruri said her eyes still that intoxicating color. The girl looked like a temptress with those eyes like she was luring him into something. Somehow though he couldn't resist it, it was as if she knew everything he wanted and could give it to him. Yet would she let him have it?

"I will agree," he said his voice slightly unsure.

"You realize if you break this promise the punishment is death right?" Ruri now looked at him smirking obviously. "Do you really agree?"

"I do," Sasori said stronger than before. With that they started the promise process again. With the promise made Sasori would forever be tied to keep these promises.

"Call me when you want me to work on a puppet," Ruri said while gathering the papers she had left on the bed. "Until then do whatever it is you do Sasori. Just don't break a promise and die."

With that Ruri left a practically gapping Sasori. He was so excited he would be the one to obtain the ultimate art now. He would have to brag about this when he completes his puppet. He felt shivers go down his body just thinking about it.

OO00OO

"What the hell, un! Why did you come back?" Deidara yelled at Ruri as she walked into the door of his room. She had dared to insult him and his art just hours earlier and now she's back.

Deidara noticed her eyes were that purple color that they were when they linked minds. He watched it bleed into an emerald green he was familiar with seeing. Ruri slowly closed her eyes before dropping to the ground.

"Hey Ruri!" he shouted at her. He ran up to her side. Her pulse was normal, all her vitals seemed to be working…

He heard a light snore followed by deep relaxed breathing. Ruri was sleeping soundly. Deidara for the first time noticed her body temperature drop to below normal. Her body was chilled compared to his. Ruri latched onto him in her sleep as he picked her up to carry her to the bed.

"Idiot," Deidara muttered. "If you're going to sleep warn people so you don't scare them."

OO00OO

_Well that is all for now. I'm not sure when I'm going to update again because I actually made plans for this upcoming week. I'm not just a shut in, I need sunlight too. I'd love to leave you a preview for the next chapter but I don't know what I'm doing yet… So leave a review and inspire me! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_This is the Ninth chapter of getting freedom. I have some free time now because someone has to stay home with my new dog :). Please send me reviews I write so much better with them. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story._

_Italics are thoughts and ~italics~ is mind communication_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

OO00OO

"You filled out all the paperwork right?" Deidara asked Ruri. Right now they were on the way to the leader's office to report on the mission. Deidara was following behind Ruri as she led the way. She told him he should only correct her when she was wrong. Apparently she wanted to stop being dependent on others.

"I'm not an idiot," Ruri said. "I finished it last night before I went to bed." Ruri tuned into the living room and started walking through it.

"You mean when you collapsed and went to bed," Deidara corrected. "Just what was that anyway?"

"It was nothing. The only thing that matters is I'm alive." Ruri looked at the two doors in front of her. One led to a hallway that would take her to the leader's office, the other was the meeting room. She correctly chose the black door on the left. Both of them entered into a dimly lit hallway.

"People don't collapse at nothing." Deidara corrected her when she tried to turn right instead of left. Straight down the hallway was the leader's office.

"That power I have," Ruri started, "hurts me when I make it so it doesn't hurt others." Deidara was going to question her more but decided against it seeing the grave expression on her face.

Ruri knocked on the door to the leader's office. They entered together after the leader called them in. Ruri squinted her eyes in hope that they would adjust to the unnecessarily dark room. There was a stream of light that went onto the leader's black desk but that was it. Ruri didn't remember it being this dark the last time she was in here.

"You're report," Pein said simply. Ruri walked and put it in his out stretched hand. He looked the papers over for a moment probably to check if everything was there. "Everything seems to be in order. Since you completed your first mission I will have a cloak prepared for you."

"The ring?" Ruri asked. She tried to make out Pein's expression through the dark. The only thing she could tell was that he was serious unmoving and cold.

"The ring you will have to get from Orochimaru," Pein said before sighing. It was obvious that this troubled him deeply but Ruri didn't know why.

"When do I leave to retrieve it?" Ruri asked. Deidara tensed beside her, she looked at what he was looking at. The leader's expression was not cold and unemotional but completely annoyed. Almost as if he wanted to kill her, but Ruri knew he probably did.

"You're not ready to take him on," he said at last. "It would look bad if you were to take him on and lose." Ruri opened her mouth but he raised his hand for silence. "You seem to underestimate Orochimaru; he is one of the three legendary Sannin. Also if a new member took on an old member and lost it would look like we are losing power. That's not an option right now. In order to get you ready training will start for you today at one. Being a member of the Akatsuki and the proper conduct for being a member will become _engrained_ in your mind forever. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes you do," Ruri said meekly. Deidara could tell that she was surprised at his words. Clearly she wasn't used to being told she wasn't strong enough.

"In that case you are both dismissed," Pein said. Both Deidara and Ruri bowed deeply before exiting the room.

"That was a much different reaction than I was expecting," Madara's voice said. Pein glanced to his left to see the real leader of the Akatsuki.

"I agree she seemed almost disappointed." Pein now fully faced Madara. "I was expecting her to become outraged and fight for her right to go there. Maybe her intentions aren't what we suspected."

"She's here for something I'm not sure what just yet, but every ninja makes mistakes," Madara said letting a smirk cross his face. "The good ones just cover them up well; let's find out what she is capable of. We might be able to convince her to stay with us permanently if we find a way to use it against her."

OO00OO

Ruri was face down on Deidara's bed just thinking. This was common for her when she had no idea what to do. For some reason she felt like she had been caught. Ruri couldn't help but wonder if someone had found out about her promises with Sasori. So far no one but him and Deidara could even imagine the power she contained. However she doubted that the Akatsuki approved of her getting absolute loyalty from a member.

Not only that, Itachi Uchiha was very aware that she had an ulterior motive. The leader could be aware as well. If the leader thought that she was against him than this training was a mask to hide his intention of killing her. Oh god she couldn't die now.

"What are you doing," Deidara asked from the doorway. He was looking at Ruri face down on the bed. Her legs slightly separated and her arms out stretched. In all honesty she looked like a moody teenager, than again she was at that age.

"You need to leave _now,_" Ruri said in a commanding tone even though her face was buried in the bed. Deidara was annoyed at her now. This was his room and she couldn't tell him to leave. Ruri turned her head to glare at him when she didn't feel his presence leave.

"Make me." With that Deidara found himself pinned forcefully on the wall looking up at her. Deidara tried to move but her grip on his neck was tight and strong. He looked at her surprised at what he saw.

Her eyes were that amethyst color but had a sinister edge to them that could only mean anger. Her forehead was tensed in distress and her lips curled up in a snarl that gave him a glimpse of her white teeth.

Ruri's eyes turned green a second later in realization. She released the grip on his neck and Deidara adjusted to his normal height. She brushed her hair back before looking at him. She was still anything but pleased however she looked remorseful.

"Sorry I have just been on edge a little," Ruri apologized.

"Do people on edge almost kill their teammates," he countered.

"They do when they're on their period." Ruri smiled at his surprised and disgusted look. Deidara was fairly simple he forgave others easily as far as she knew. "What time is it?"

"It's about five minutes to one…" Deidara trailed off before smiling. "You better find the training area in here before you're late. Think of finding it yourself as my revenge."

Ruri broke off in a frantic run out of the room. She turned down the hallway only to run into someone. Upon further examination she realized it was Kakuzu, he didn't look to be in a bad mood but Ruri couldn't really tell if he was in a good mood either.

"If you're going to the training room you can follow me," he said simply to her. She nodded her head and silently followed. Ruri was led further into the maze of the Akatsuki base.

When Kakuzu opened the door Ruri's eyes widened in awe. It was practically an arena. However there was only one row a seating. There was a chair for every Akatsuki in a rim around the training area. The color of the place was a dull grey accept for the tan sand used to train on. _At least it's not black and red_ Ruri thought.

"You're on time," Pein said from a particularly big chair. Ruri watched as all the Akatsuki entered in a line. All of them sat next to their 'partner' with a serious look. Ruri thought the world must be ending because Hidan was silent. "You will fight a volunteer from the Akatsuki. Now who volunteers?"

Ruri watched as none of the members made any move to fight her, Most likely they weren't afraid of her, they probably found this a waste of time. Ruri agreed that the skill set she had currently shown the Akatsuki wasn't worthy of someone to fight Orochimaru. However everyone knew she was hiding a power so why couldn't they just send her. Ruri knew she could defeat him but the lack of faith was sad.

That's when it dawned on Ruri. They don't trust her that's why she is training right now. _So what they are hoping is that they will find more information about me by making me fight_ Ruri concluded to herself. Her eyes unconsciously narrowed.

"Is there a problem Ruri?" Pein said in a commanding tone. He knew the girl was smart but if he was correct she had figured out exactly what they were doing. The look in her eyes revealed her suspicion most likely she knew however she failed to mask her knowledge quick enough.

"No there is no problem," Ruri said.

"Apologize," Pein said. Ruri looked at him an air of superiority surrounded him. She tried desperately to keep the 'excuse me?' look from coming across her face.

"I apologize Pein-Sama." Ruri bowed surprising everyone. Sasori was especially surprised at their cheeky teammate. Never once had she thought they deserved an apology for anything wrong she had done but she had done nothing and was apologizing. The usual willfulness of her had vanished into a sort of drone like person.

When Ruri came up from the bow she stood motionless and emotionless. The Akatsuki was surprised to say the very least. She had gained access by forcing her way in but now she was obedient.

"Very well." Pein looked around wondering if anyone would volunteer but seeing no one he would have to decide. "Hidan fight her, redeem yourself from last time. Do not go easy on her."

Ruri watched as he jumped down into the dirt pit scythe in tow she followed suit and jumped down. However her mind was racing. He had gone easy on her the fight recently was a set up. Ruri had been planned on since the very beginning she entered the Akatsuki base.

"Ruri did I give you permission to go to the training grounds." Ruri looked at Pein and shook her head. "Then come back up here." Ruri effortlessly jumped back to where she was. The Akatsuki were watching her intently wondering just when she would snap. "Apologize."

"I apologize." Ruri spoke calmly not a hint of wildness or trace of anger in her voice. Ruri could feel everyone waiting for her to snap it was no different than meetings she had attended with Kiyoshi. After all people in power happen to be the same no matter what power it is they hold.

"For?" That time Ruri twitched a little but not noticeably to anyone.

"I apologize for not waiting for your consent." Voice unwavering head still held high, she was not an easy one to crack. That much was clear to Pein and the other members.

"You are forgiven go to the training ground." Ruri followed his order immediately. Taking a place across from Hidan without a menacing aurora to her the Akatsuki members stared. It was very interesting to see her so dismissive about things, Ruri was anything but obedient usually.

"You two are to fight until I say otherwise. Begin."

Once again Hidan charged at her but Ruri knew better than to dodge and attack. Instead when he reached out to attack her she dodged away from him and gained distance. Ruri only wondered why he hadn't used his scythe until she realized it was currently flying at her.

She ducked easily as her eyes followed the scythe as it flew behind her she looked expecting to see Hidan there to receive it but he wasn't. Ruri's eyes widened in shock when she realized it was a distraction. Ruri looked up to see him throwing kunai at her. She dodged but not enough they exploded on the ground beneath her. Her body was sent flying in the air.

"I guess she's not as good as we thought if she's fooled so easily." Kisame commented looking at Itachi who was still fully fixated on the battle in front of him.

"No she planned that," was all he said. Kisame turned his attention back to Hidan and Ruri.

Ruri was making hand signs while flying high into the air. She had used the power from the explosion to enhance her time in the air. She turned in mid air so her head was turned towards the ground. Extracting the rod they had seen before from her boot a thorny vine once again came from it. Hidan had leaped from the ground to come meet her as she fell.

Ruri separated her legs before twisting her body and spinning. Thorns began to fly as she torpedoed towards him. Hidan blocked everyone as he neared her and then they collided.

"How you like me now bitch!" Hidan smiled with triumph before Ruri disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a particularly large thorn in her place.

Hidan barely containing his cool landed on the ground letting out a stream of curse words and insults at how much of cunt ass pussy Ruri was. He blocked Ruri's attack when she came at him with a kunai out of nowhere. She seemed to disappear again before striking back soon it was a flurry of attacks all of which were blocked.

"I never would've guessed that she was that fast…" Deidara nodded his head at Sasori. It was clear this girl was not going to do anything past the basics; she thought it was enough to beat him.

When Hidan finally counter attacked Ruri flew back with a back hand spring. She looked at him with intense eyes before smirking. She touched the ground forming a hand sign with the other hand. Everyone watched Ruri waiting for something to happen. Then the ground cracked as monstrous vines with thorns grew from the earth around Hidan.

There was no escaping it was too think to avoid as the pinned him down. The thorns began to indent in his sides as blood spilled from his wounds Hidan gasped before laughing.

"You'll have to better than this if you want to beat me." Hidan then went into hysterical laughter.

"Well I guess it's true what they say. You really can't spell slaughter without laughter. That's what this will be since I have this." Ruri held up his necklace that represented his religion. "Unless you want him to die soon you might want to stop this."

The Akatsuki all but gaped at her. Only two people in the room had noticed what she had done. The others had no idea that she had even touched him during the fight.

"You may stop fighting." With that Ruri snapped her fingers and the vines stopped moving and she tossed the necklace back over to him. Ruri looked to see Pein scowling. "That wasn't good enough."

"Excuse me? I won didn't I?" The Ruri everyone knew was back. Her spunk shone through her eyes as they tested the leader.

"The Akatsuki is not here to win. For your insolence consider yourself confined to your room." Ruri shot daggers at him with her green eyes.

"I'm not a little kid so do not treat me as one." The demand surprised the Akatsuki deeply. She had kept her temper at bay and now it seemed like it was raging out of control like a hurricane.

"Then don't fight like one. I myself counted the times you could've taken him out, there were at least twelve." Ruri's eyes didn't falter from his as she continued to glower in his direction. "Leave now."

"I apologize for my insolence," Ruri said every bit sarcastically. She bowed before leaving.

The Akatsuki were silent, none of them had ever witnessed this. The Akatsuki most certainly weren't forced to be trained for their missions and never had they been confined to a room. This action was new to all of them. Then the leader sighed as if he were merely frustrated and not angry with her.

"Deidara you are to make sure she reports for training every day at one until I say otherwise. You are all dismissed."

They all left without a word. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, and it didn't come from just the leader. The members were thinking what could possibly make this girl special enough for supervised training daily.

OO00OO

Deidara was going to tell Ruri what he was supposed to do but she was already sleeping by the time he got there. He knew that she had to be mad though.

Some of the things around the room were on the ground some broken. However the thing that caught his attention the most was some of the furniture in the room.

A chair looked like it had been diagonally sliced. His lamp as well had a clean cut through it. Obviously Ruri thought it was ok to take her anger out on his things. He would lecture her in the morning.

OO00OO

"Just what the hell is that girl doing!" Tsuande yelled in her office. Shizune knew what she was talking about.

"Give her time she must have some sort of plan." Tsuande glared at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Naruto and Sakura have already made contact with Sasuke so she should have done the same. However she has not done so. The girl went to Suna to get information and has done nothing since then. Maybe Ruri has run away from Konoha."

"But… didn't she say wouldn't do that."

"Fine. Just get me a bottle of Sake and we will call this even…" Shizune sighed at her before she went to fetch a bottle. With times like this one could not refuse the Hokage.

OO00OO

Deidara was now looking at Ruri face down on his bed once again. This was becoming a daily routine for her ever since her training had begun. Ruri would always defeat whoever it was that Pein assigned to her but yet he said it wasn't good enough. Deidara knew he didn't understand but he wondered if Ruri knew why this was happening.

Oh Ruri knew full well they were trying to push her to her breaking point. However she so far had not made any attempts at disobeying orders now. It was painfully simple and that unnerved her. Ruri more often than not had still been confined to her room. That was annoying.

Ruri could feel the relationship brewing between her and her roommate and knew she needed to stop this. It's not her fault that her teenage hormones were raging could anyone blame her though? Deidara was attractive that much was sure. His golden blonde long her look soft to the touch and tantalizing blue grey eyes it was no wonder he could so easily take women to bed.

Although he could never bring women here to sleep with it was obvious that he was sleeping with them. Some nights he would go out and not return until it was time for her to train. Ruri ignored it there was a possibility that she would be doing the same thing in a few years.

"God damn it I'm not going to still be in this room in a few years!" Ruri yelled suddenly. Deidara stood surprised at the sudden outburst she had.

"Ruri… Are you ok?" he asked moving closer in order to sit next to her.

Now he was going to comfort her, Ruri hated that. He was too nice to her. Somehow this person Ruri viewed as idiotic felt the overwhelming need to try and help her. Deidara didn't know why but he helped her because he thought somehow they were similar. However they came here for very different reasons one was forced the other chose to infiltrate the Akatsuki.

"I'm fine I was just thinking," Ruri replied not looking at him.

"You look like you're regretting something," Deidara said looking at her. He saw her eyebrow twitch he had hit the mark. Ruri forgot how much he could guess what she was feeling now these last couple weeks had almost gotten her exposed many times, including her assisting in puppet making. "You're wondering if coming here was the right way to accomplish your goals."

"What are you some magic mind reader?" Ruri gave him a joking suspicious look.

"No but you are." Ruri shrugged her shoulders, it was true. "You _willingly_ came here. If you start doubting yourself now nothing good will come of it."

"You act like you never had a choice in the matter." Deidara sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't have a choice. I was recruited by Itachi and forcefully dragged here. As much as I protested I had no decision in the matter. I just gave in things weren't that bad for the most part."

"Wow I just assumed that everyone here just volunteered to be here…" Ruri trailed off looking at his face. It was sad so sad. Ruri reached out a hand and lightly touched his cheek. He looked surprised at her. "Would you leave if you could?"

"Leaving the Akatsuki is absolutely impossible." He looked into her emerald orbs filled with a relaxing feeling.

"I said if." Ruri huffed before taking her hand off of his cheek.

"Yes I would leave if I could escape certain death, a life in prison, and all the hunter ninja after my ass."

"Okay you just had to look at the negative." Ruri smiled light heartedly at him. "If I ever leave the Akatsuki I promise to not leave without you." Ruri held out her pinky finger to pinky swear on it.

"You are really amazing in a totally different way than normal people." Ruri pouted at the comment. "I meant in a good way." He shook pinkies with her. "Your training can only get better."

"Don't even start on that. I have done everything perfectly but it's not good enough. It's not like I have positive reinforcement or anything for motivation."

"Let's fix that." Deidara gave her a quick peck on her lips. Ruri looked to her left and Deidara saw a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. _She's still just a child_ he thought. "That's it for now but if you want more you better start passing."

"Like hell I want more." Ruri said quickly retreating to go under the covers. "I'm going to bed." Deidara climbed in beside her and she ignored his presence.

"Good night Ruri," Deidara teased.

"Good night Dei-Dei and may you hope you hide your explosives well." With that Ruri waited for Deidara to drift off to sleep before she could carry out her plan.

OO00OO

_ ~Itachi Uchiha I need you to wake up and open your eyes very slowly. Do not attack me I am here to help~_

Itachi Uchiha did just that with the sharingan activated. However his eye widened with surprise at what he saw. He could see Ruri the newest and youngest member of the Akatsuki floating over him. Her eyes were not the usual color but an unfamiliar shade of purple.

_Just what the hell is going on here _he thought.

_~I'm communicating with you using my psychic powers. Listen I don't have a lot of time before I become exhausted. I am here because bringing your little brother back to Konoha is my mission. Don't you narrow your eyes at me Uchiha. You love your brother and were ordered by Konoha elites to kill him as wells as the rest of the Uchiha clan. Aided by Madara Uchiha in the massacre, and you were caught. Those same elites who promised that you would be a hero turned on you so you became one of the greatest villains the city has ever known~_

_ What is your point of saying all of this? If you don't have one leave before I kill you._

_ ~I want to reunite you and your brother in Konoha. He is going down the path of obsessive psychotic leaving behind everything you gave him. He needs to be stopped before…~_

_ My family affairs are none of your concern._

_ ~They become my concern when it threatens my village into breaking or when your relationship holds the key to my freedom. All I can say to convince you is that out of the ten nobles of Konoha who ordered the massacre nine are dead. I killed six of them myself it is safe for you and your brother if you allow it to be. The other one stepped down in power so no one will have a rightful reason to refuse your entrance. I have talked to the Hokage crimes will be forgiven. All you need to do is trust me that I can help you~_

_ If I tell anyone about this you would be killed instantly. Why trust me?_

_ ~Because you and I are more alike than you would ever think. Will you agree to it? ~_

_ I shall for now. Only for the future of the Uchiha clan._

_ ~That's bullshit… I'm about to collapse be prepared~_

With that Ruri fell out of the air and landed on Itachi's chest. He glared at the now sleeping girl. He wondered just what it was that fueled her to keep going. The girl would certainly be making enemies of very dangerous people.

He sighed before moving her under the covers of his bed. He could always inquire more about this at another time. He felt that it was okay to trust her. He felt that she could reunite him and Sasuke. He also felt the over whelming power in her.

OO00OO

_Well that's it for now. I realize this probably seems a bit rushed because it is. I've only read through it a couple times so I hope it is suitable to read. Please leave a review with anything you would like to see in the story_

_Next time:_

_Pein's eyes as well as the Akatsuki widened at the battle before them. Her movements were so over bearing it seemed impossible. Her eyes had changed to an impossible purple color._

"_Just what is she?" Kisame voiced out loud. They were all thinking the same thing but yet no one had dared to say it in fear that Ruri's wrath would be directed at them._


	10. Chapter 10

_This is chapter ten of Getting Freedom. I will be honest I'm starting to lose inspiration which means I will update slower. So please leave a review it would be appreciated. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

OO00OO

"Have you guys seen Ruri," Deidara asked walking into the kitchen. His fellow Akatsuki members looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping track of her," Sasori said not looking up from his book.

"Well I woke up and she just wasn't there," he explained. "Usually she's still asleep when I wake up. She hasn't been anywhere I've looked for her. She's not allowed out of the base either." Kisame laughed at how obviously worried he was.

"Are you sure she's not in someone else's bed?" Kisame asked with a shark like grin. "You know how much she is just _so_ attached to the other members." Actually Ruri barely acknowledged anyone who wasn't Deidara or Sasori it was weird that neither of them knew where she was.

Deidara sighed and thought about it. The only other person Ruri probably remotely trusts is Sasori. Most likely Ruri wasn't outside of the base. She wasn't at the training ground.

"Ruri must have gotten herself lost somewhere in the base," Deidara finally said. He rubbed his temples in a soothing motion to calm the head ache he knew he would have. "Anyone want to come with me to look?" He looked at Sasori.

"You think too little of Ruri; truth is she's probably twenty times smarter than you. She'll turn up sooner or later." Deidara glared at Sasori for a few seconds before sighing.

"I'll go with you for a bit." Kisame said standing up from the chair he was sitting on. "However I need to get something from Itachi's room."

"I hate that bastard." Deidara said before clicking his tongue. "Fine but I'm not going in." Deidara and Kisame went off to find Ruri exiting the kitchen.

"One day that idiot is going to find something he doesn't like." Sasori muttered before returning his full attention to his book.

OO00OO

To say Itachi was surprised to find Ruri still in his bed would be an understatement. He just looked at her with slight shock over his usually stoic face. He could kill her so easily not only that but she had believed his lie. He had no reason to trust her, and yet she was just there. Ruri had her arms around his waist with her dark chocolate curls everywhere. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping deeply.

_What a careless ninja she is _Itachi thought. Absent mindedly he took one of the chocolate locks and twirled it around his finger. Something about the peaceful sleep she was in seemed to strike up envy in him. She had killed more innocent people than him but she slept like a baby.

Itachi couldn't believe this girl was willing to take on the Akatsuki. Did she have any idea how powerful the real leader was? Probably not he concluded. This girl seemed to leave opportunities for people to attack her, she didn't take chances that could take down her opponent. She couldn't have enough skill to get out of the base alive.

Itachi thought she had a very hopeful mind but hopeful can get you killed. Itachi wanted to trust her, he wanted to believe that she could help him. Ruri's skills just weren't enough to save Sasuke. However that power he had felt from her last night was amazing. Ruri had tapped into his mind, she hadn't shown anything like that during her training. Somehow he wondered if he could push her into exposing more of herself to him.

Itachi felt two presences outside his door. The knob slowly turned and Itachi saw Kisame stick his head in.

Itachi slowly sat up but Ruri continued to be attached and barely stirred when he sat up.

"I'm here for those extra kunai I lent you." Kisame said rather loudly. Itachi placed a finger to his lips before pointing down at Ruri. Kisame's eyes widened in shock when they landed on Ruri before he let out a deep chuckle. "Deidara has been looking _everywhere_ for her. He's going to want to know she's here." Itachi glared in response. He didn't want to deal with Deidara's raging so soon after waking up.

"I will send her out just distract him. The kunai are over there." Itachi practically whispered pointing at his dresser that had a weapon bag on it.

Kisame sent a shark like grin his way before grabbing the bag and leaving. Itachi sighed before looking down at her. She must know the history between him and Deidara and she still risked it. He had to admit that Sasori, Deidara, and Ruri were most likely the closest team in the Akatsuki. She _had_ to know.

"Ruri wake up." Itachi was surprised to see that she hadn't woken from her sleep. He tapped her and she still didn't wake up. "Up." He said as he got off the bed. Ruri didn't unhook her arms from around him and fell out of the bed when he got up.

She landed head first on the ground. Even so her eyes slowly opened as if it was a gentle awakening. Itachi duly noted her eyes were emerald. Ruri slowly got to her feet looking at him.

"I haven't slept that well in a while," Ruri said before stretching out her arms. Itachi just looked unemotionally at her. "I can't give you too much information verbally… I guess I can tell you I get an over load of chakra from negative energy usually those who cause death. The more negative energy a person has the better and deeper I sleep."

"I see," was all Itachi said. Ruri looked at him he was worse than Gaara. Completely emotionless but still handsome even his eyes were filled with no emotion. The sharingan was activated for some reason.

"You could go blind," Ruri stated, "you should deactivate the sharingan. They won't work on me anyway." He made no move to deactivate it. "You need to trust me if we're going to work together." Still he just stood there looking at her. "So… Is this a bad time to ask what hair conditioner you use?"

Itachi scowled openly at her and Ruri let a smile cross her face. At least annoyance was a type of emotion, it was a start.

"I woke you up because Deidara was looking for you." Itachi said his scowl still in place.

"How nice of you." Itachi could hear the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You know as much as you may see yourself as a bad person, that person isn't engrained into your fate forever. You have the ability to change that without any damage at all."

"And I suppose you don't." His sharp reply caught Ruri off guard. Her smile faltered before it became an almost plastic one. Itachi noticed the shift in her mood but she wouldn't reveal it fully.

"I'm trying to make my fate better right now." With that Ruri left swiftly out of the room leaving a very interested Itachi. He knew the conversation was odd but it had given him the perfect idea for testing just how much faith he could place in the girl.

OO00OO

Sasori watched as Ruri entered the kitchen glancing up from his book. She moved to the fridge scanning the contents for something appropriate to eat.

"Deidara was looking for you." Ruri glanced over at him with a smile on her face.

"So I've been told. Anyway how is the puppet making for the water style one coming along?"

"As of right now it's at a standstill… Where exactly were you?" Ruri didn't flinch at the question.

"I was exactly where I needed to be at the time, and that is all you need to know my little puppet master." Ruri walked over and sat across from him with a bowl of fruit.

"You do realize that I'm over twice your age and taller than you. You have no right to call me little."

"A certain part of your male anatomy tells me I do." She began eating the fruit innocently as if her mouth weren't the least bit dirty. Sasori sighed, this girl was really immature.

Ruri and Sasori turned their heads towards the yelling happening down the hallway from the kitchen. It only took seconds before Kisame appeared smirking knowingly at Deidara who was in the middle of a hissy fit.

"Damn it! Ruri isn't anywhere un!" He was so busy rampaging that he hadn't noticed Ruri was barely six feet in front of him.

"Deidara if you keep yelling like that your accent becomes super noticeable." Deidara turned towards the sound of Ruri's familiar voice. His mouth was agape at what he saw.

Usually Ruri was attractive in her skimpy pajamas but this was just strangely erotic to him. The tank top showed just enough cleavage, the shorts showed more than enough leg it was perfect. Her hair was down out of its high pony tail and reached her waist a rare sight to behold. He also shouldn't be thinking about that.

"Ruri you don't wear your hair down like that," Kisame said with a smirk. "Why is it down like that?" He wanted to see if he could set up Ruri for a very compromising situation.

"It's down because I didn't put it up," Ruri replied in a tone that said _duh_. "I didn't know you were a hair expert." He smiled the girl seemed pretty used to not having to give more information than needed. If Itachi hadn't been the one she was with she would've been ratted out by now.

"So Ruri I hope you can pass your training today." Kisame said. He looked to see Ruri scowling at him before it was replaced by a smile. He had never seen her scowl so fiercely at anyone besides Pein. He had a new found respect for him considering how he felt a slight shiver run through his body.

"I hope for your sake," Ruri started, "that I won't be fighting you today. I'm irritable and you just made it worse." Deidara watched with curiosity while Sasori had already figured out with Ruri its better just not to ask.

OO00OO

The Akatsuki, minus Hidan and Kakuzu who left for a mission earlier, had gathered in the training room at one o'clock. This had become a daily activity for them since Ruri began training. However they would usually leave after whoever was selected to fight her. So far it had always been Hidan or Sasori and she had always won. This time would probably be no different.

"I want to ask if there are any Akatsuki members willing to fight Ruri," Pein asked. He looked at the members expecting silence as usual so he would have to assign someone to fight her again.

"I volunteer," Itachi said standing up. Some of the Akatsuki members had shock written across their faces, even Pein's face faltered for a second. Itachi never volunteered for anything this was something new.

"Very well…" Pein looked at him with suspicion. "Itachi and Ruri you may go on to the field." He watched as both of them jumped flawlessly to the field. "You may begin."

The Akatsuki were expecting Itachi to quickly attack her but were surprised when both of them remained completely still.

Ruri narrowed her eyes at Itachi waiting for him to attack but he made no such move to attack her. Without another delay she started to attack him with a charge and punch combination but he dodged them all easily. He countered attacked and Ruri dodged them all but had to move back as he continued to push her in a circle.

Ruri saw the beginning of his jutsu. Soon enough she had multiple Itachi's after her. Ruri was surprised at the sheer strength they had. Although she was able to keep dodging she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up.

Ruri ducked under a punch before jumping high in the air she took out multiple kunai started spinning and let them fly with accuracy towards their targets. However the clinking of metal was heard as kunai reflected at each other. With speed three kunai coming to their deadly spots; her head, heart, and stomach. Opting to take a kunai in the leg she dodged the higher two as she fell to the ground.

"I guess she didn't know that attacking Itachi with kunai is a horrible idea," Kisame said.

"Why would she know that? I don't think she's talked to Itachi more than twice." Sasori said blandly not taking his eyes off Ruri who was still falling. "However I doubt one kunai in the leg will stop her."

Ruri landed on the ground on her right leg not wanting to put stress on her left. Knowing Itachi would be attacking soon she ripped the kunai out of her leg before using a chakra laced hand to seal it to prevent blood loss.

"I had no idea she could do that…" Sasori looked at Deidara after he said that. It was pretty obvious that she could heal herself; she had resurrected him from the dead.

Ruri felt the shift in air and blocked Itachi in the air with the kunai still dripping with her blood. Her eyes were wide at her realization. _I'd know that intent anywhere. Itachi is aiming to kill me _Ruri thought.

"You're a lot weaker than I expected." Itachi whispered so that only she could hear. He saw her physically tense before she smirked.

"Then some of the other members must be weaker." Ruri remembered her fight with Sakura and started letting chakra flow to the arm with the kunai. After storing enough of it up she used her strength to force Itachi off her.

Itachi had no choice but to be pushed back by the sheer strength of her push. That had caught him off guard he didn't know that she could use moves like that.

Pein watched Ruri closely as she began to deflect Itachi's attack with strength. Using chakra laced moves were not what Ruri usually used in battle.

Before Itachi had a chance to attack Ruri punched him hard in his stomach. Ruri smirked in satisfaction before Itachi turned into a bunch of cawing crows and flew away from her.

"No wonder you were abducted." Itachi taunted from behind her. "If you fight like that there is no way you could've saved anyone."

Ruri started making rapid hand signs before taking a rod that had a vine already on it from her boot. She turned around to try and whip him but he caught the whip. He smirked at her and tugged on it but the vine came right out from the rod without Ruri attached. Ruri went flying at his head with a perfect kick to his face. This time Itachi did not turn into birds.

"I was not expecting them to go at each other like this, hours after I found them in the same bed…" Kisame said more to himself than anyone else.

"You what?" Deidara yelled. Kisame turned and gave him a very sharky grin before winking.

"Deidara you should sit down before you distract Ruri or something. This match is very real right now," Sasori said looking at him.

Deidara sat down thinking about it. The reason why he couldn't find her was because she was in a place he would never look, Itachi's room. Now Kisame's weird behavior and questions made sense. Deidara was defiantly mad now. He told her about what Itachi did to him and she slept with him. They were going to have a little _chat _after this fight.

Pein was watching both Ruri and Itachi closely both of them seemed to be fighting in different styles. While Itachi was taking an almost hesitant approach Ruri was fighting very aggressively. He also noticed her movement lacked the dance like flow it usually had. That and her face seemed dead serious it almost looked annoyed.

Itachi pulled Ruri by the arm and sent a punch into her stomach. Ruri gasped for air as she coughed and hacked from the strong blow.

"I figured out the meaning behind what you said in my room," Itachi said in a hushed tone. Ruri was still panting heavily.

"I swear if you make me angry I will regret _nothing_ I do to you," she panted out. Her mouth had curled into a testing snarl with some of her teeth bared.

"You're a real monster aren't you?" he teased.

Ruri felt the string of her tolerance snap. Anger coursed through her there was no way that he could get away with saying that. Itachi Uchiha had no right to accuse her of being a monster when she was trying to help him.

Itachi felt a sudden spike in her chakra, it was powerful. It reminded him of a tailed beast. He darted away from Ruri eyes still on her as she straightened up. She looked sinisterly beautiful, and yet so dangerous.

Ruri lifted her hand and flicked her wrist. A mysterious purple light came towards Itachi. He ducked and it flew into the wall leaving a slice like mark in the stone. Before he could blink she was flying at him and she sunk her nails into his cheeks. He looked up to see her smirking in satisfaction of his reaction. Ruri's face became visible to the other members.

Pein's eyes as well as the Akatsuki widened at the battle before them. Her movements were so over bearing it seemed impossible. Her eyes had changed to an impossible purple color.

"Just what is she?" Kisame voiced out loud. They were all thinking the same thing but yet no one had dared to say it in fear that Ruri's wrath would be directed at them.

Itachi was struggling to dodge he'd brushed against one of those purple light things and had been given a deep cut. Ruri took out the rod that usually held her whip but she pressed a button and it turned into a long pole. A purple translucent psychic energy wave appeared on the end making it a scythe.

Ruri charged at him. Itachi kept dodging struggling to keep from touching it. Then he felt it in his side she was going to slice right through him.

"STOP!" Pein yelled. Ruri and Itachi both froze. The energy wave disappeared and Ruri made the pole shortened before tucking it into her boot.

~_Am I strong enough for you to trust me now Uchiha_~

Itachi's eyes widened, Ruri was smart. At some point she had figured out what he was trying to do. Ruri had exceeded his expectations.

"Ruri now I ask you: What is the goal of the Akatsuki?" Pein questioned. Ruri turned to face him purple eyes blazing; a confident and almost intimidating look on her face.

"The Akatsuki's goal is to make sure that absolute justice is brought to the world," Ruri's voice said. Deidara had never seen her so sure of herself so mature in a way he would only see in his elders. It was different to him a new side of her a side that was equal parts sinister and alluring.

"I would like to volunteer to train Ruri in order to make her even stronger," Itachi said bowing before the leader. Pein's response was a suspicious look but he could tell that Ruri was surprised as well.

"Very well, I will put you in charge of her from now on Itachi…" he trailed off and glanced at each member. He saw anger was going through Deidara he couldn't handle another fight. "You are all dismissed."

They all exited including the leader however he went the opposite way hoping to avoid the trouble that was brewing.

OO00OO

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with Itachi, yeah?" Deidara complained. Ruri didn't turn around to look back at him while she continued to dry her hair.

"I can't believe you're still on that," Ruri said dropping the towel on the floor. "You've yelled and bitched enough for one day don't you think? One I told you that after getting food I went to the wrong room be happy I didn't end up as Zetsu's snack. Two I didn't ask to fight him. Three it is actually none of your business who I am or am not sleeping with."

"You should be happy that anyone cares about you! Especially with that bitchy façade you like to put on, un!"

"So Dei-Dei you care about me?" Ruri smirked as she watched him turn an adorable pink color. "Even if none of the Akatsuki cared about me there would be others who still cared. Don't overly concern yourself with me." Ruri sauntered over to him hips swaying just enough to catch his attention. "If you pay too much attention to me people may mistake you as a pedophile."

"No one would ever call you a kid after what happened today." Ruri looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Clearly he had struck a nerve and he wasn't sure what to say or do. "You're still human you know." He said after a long time of silence. He looked back at her to see her smiling, really smiling. There was absolutely no sign of anything forced in that smile.

Without a second thought he kissed her, again it was chaste. Neither of them felt that it was unpleasant it was almost relaxing in a strange way. Their eyes met and they stared at each other.

"You need to know that I can't promise you anything," Ruri said. "If you do that again I will completely take advantage of you."

"I promised you a reward for completing your training," he whispered seductively in her ear. Grabbing her arm he pulled her to the bed quickly before she could protest. Deidara just stared at those gorgeous emerald eyes; he could never get enough of them. "I will make you feel good."

OO00OO

_Next chapter obviously has a lemon in it. It will most likely be the majority of the chapter too. I'm sorry but this story may become neglected because I was inspired to write in my book. It's hard to write two things at once and I just don't have the inspiration on this right now. Reviews help to inspire me though ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_My only note besides that this is the eleventh chapter of Getting Freedom is that writing lemons are sooo embarrassing and hard. No pun intended…_

_**Warning: This chapter has sexual situations that are badly written**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

OO00OO

Deidara pinned Ruri to the bed kissing her passionately. He didn't have to wait for Ruri to let his tongue slip into her mouth because she slipped hers into his. Lightly caressing it hoping to get a response from him as she pulled out the band that held his hair. It came down in showers of gold that curtained them in together.

"I think you need a haircut," Ruri said smiling at him.

"I think you don't need clothes," he replied. "Hmm… Why don't you take them off?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned back to allow her to strip.

Ruri was wearing her usual night time attire while Deidara was wearing his ninja clothes. Ruri experimentally took her black tank top off and watched Deidara take his black shirt off. Ruri was left in a bra while he had a meshed black shirt on still. She pouted before slowly taking off her black shorts revealing the black lacy panties. _It was a good day to wear them_ she thought. Ruri watched as Deidara gulped a little before sliding out of his black ninja slacks. After that she flopped down onto her back.

"Since this is my reward I feel like I shouldn't have to do any work." Deidara looked down at her. Her breast were full under her bra, her waist was perfect for him to warp his arms fully around, body the perfect size to manipulate.

"You're a little bit spoiled aren't you? I could make you beg me and tell me exactly what you want. However I will be nice and just make you wither in pleasure." Deidara removed the netted shirt from his body revealing his abs and a tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?" Ruri questioned. She took her hand and ran it over his chiseled chest. He smirked down at her.

"Don't worry about that right now. I'm surprised you're so easily distracted."

"I'm surprised that you haven't realized I'm stalling. You are so easy to tease." Deidara lifted Ruri up enough to remove her bra from her torso.

Ruri smiled when she noticed him staring like a little child he wasn't expecting that was he. His expression turned from childish to sultry the second he took her mounds and massaged them. Ruri let out a small gasp as his fingers pinched her nipples. He trailed one of his hands down her stomach to the waist lines of her underwear. Slowly he removed them and slid them down her legs.

She felt him cup her slightly wet sex. Then she felt something warm lick her. Ruri moaned and realized she had forgotten about his blood limits.

"Ahh…" Ruri moaned as it began to lick her up and down. Deidara slowly lowered his mouth to a nipple as his other hand covered the other one and gently sucked and nip at it. Ruri was almost over whelmed by everything that was happening.

Deidara smirked as she opened her legs wider for him and arced her back to give him better access. He was watching every little thing Ruri was doing and he loved it. Her moans that came out strained were like music to his ears. He also noticed the death grip she had on the sheets, which would have to change later on.

He slipped a finger into her hole and instantly felt her heat. She was wet and tight around him. He began to move it in and out of her curling it just watching her expression. Half lidded glazed over eyes, a blush across her golden brown cheeks, mouth slightly opened and kissable. He was doing everything right.

"Ah!" Ruri moaned as he added another finger and quickened hi pace. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so embarrassed, she couldn't even recall if a man had ever treated her with such care. Ruri knew there was a heat pooling between her legs and her whole body was screaming at her to let it go but she couldn't, he was watching her too closely.

Deidara released her nipple from his mouth with a pop and slowly moved up so that he was looking directly into her eyes. _She doesn't have a clue what she does to me he _thought. He claimed her lips kissing her passionately and deeply. Ruri was more than eager to respond be given the chance to finally do something for him. He trailed his other hand down her body to rest on top of the place where his fingers were rapidly moving in and out of her. He pressed down, _hard_.

Ruri clamped down on his fingers and screamed her pleasure into his mouth. Deidara pushed back a deep groan but was unsuccessful. He didn't think he had ever encountered a woman so tight not even those who had deflowered. It was certain that he would enjoy this.

"Ruri is this ok?" Deidara asked. Although he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't continue even if Ruri told him no.

"You idiot…" Ruri muttered. "If it wasn't ok you would probably be dead by now." Her voice was practically a whisper but he could tell she was nervous. The blush across her face had increased too. He had an idea of why he was nervous and it had everything to do with him nothing else. That was a very satisfying thought for him.

Deidara removed his boxers painfully slow and he could feel Ruri staring at him. He thought he might have seen her lick her lips but he wasn't sure if that was simply his raging hormones. Deidara rubbed himself in her still slick folds, Ruri moaned in response. Slowly he began to enter her. Her walls were resisting him; it was the first time in his life that he wondered if he was going to fit. He could see tears forming in her eyes and kissed them away as he filled her to the hilt.

Ruri wanted to say something anything that could slightly offend or tease him but her mind wasn't quite working right. All it allowed her to do was pant and stare at Deidara who was leaning above her, watching her every expression. He was waiting for the pain to contort out of her face before he could move; it was taking every milliliter of his self control. Ruri shifted uncomfortably causing Deidara to groan. She smirked up at him

"Well someone's a little impatient," Ruri teased. Ruri saw a flash of annoyance before he smirked down at her.

Deidara gave a long fluid thrust into her. Ruri moaned as he continued although it was not a fast pace it was satisfying one. His movements were slow and hard almost painful but Ruri knew he was bringing her close to the edge. She moaned absolutely helpless at what to do as he continued but faster and harder. Deidara was satisfied when she finally removed her hands from the bed sheets and tangled it in his blonde hair bringing him down for a heated kiss.

It didn't take long for Ruri to start the convulsions of her orgasm. As it raked through her body she bit down hard on Deidara's neck drawing a bit of blood. He couldn't help but groan out her name as he released inside her after an extra hard thrust. He collapsed on top of her listening to her heart beating fast.

"Deidara I hate to tell you this but you're heavy and I'm small. In other words you're completely crushing me." Deidara looked at her and chuckled before rolling off her. He pulled her back to him embracing her with his arms.

"You know what?" He asked her. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship, ne?" He could tell Ruri was still embarrassed by him. He would half to remember that she only feels embarrassment when being touched. However Ruri isn't someone who knows how to quit.

"A truly beautiful relationship would be me caught in-between Sasori and Itachi. I call it the smart person passionate sandwich."

"You know you're not cute at all unless you're moaning." She let out a huff of air stating she was annoyed. "Goodnight," he whispered and kissed the back of her neck. He felt that familiar temperature drop she was already asleep.

OO00OO

_The sky is pitch black with a purple tint, the ground is hard black stone, and the air feels heavy with bloodlust. It could only mean that I'm having one of those dreams _Ruri thought. She looked around the domain of her dreamland, over the years she had experienced these dreams maybe a total of ten times. It was only a matter of time before the past vessels for the dark winged beast came, as well as the winged beast herself. _God I don't want to talk to that bitch today._

Ruri heard the approaching sound of flapping wings. She spotted one girl with red blood hair and pale skin she was the one who had handed off the necklace to her during the chunin exam; well technically she was killed but either way it had the same outcome. The other was the one who had it before her with shining silver hair and small amethyst. The winged beast herself always sent a shiver down Ruri's spine because she looked so much like her. She had the same golden brown skin and thick curly hair, but it was black. She was the same built and standing at the same height. All three girls had two similarities; black bat wings and sinister purple eyes.

"Ruri my darling it's been so long," the beast said with a smile showing her fangs. "Too long you know. I'm starting to starve to death."

"You're not starving because you're immortal. You can't die," the red haired girl stated.

"Well weak ones who die so soon don't get to comment," the silver haired one snapped. "I'm practically dying of boredom." Ruri rolled her eyes as the three began to bicker between themselves, she knew this is what she would have to look forward to when she died.

"What do I owe the pleasure of my summoning?" Ruri asked. They all turned to look at her.

"Straight forward as always my dearest," the beast said. "That's why you're my favorite."

"And here I thought I was your favorite because I was strong before I had you," Ruri commented. "I guess this means you want to know the next time I will allow you to make your appearance in my world." Ruri saw the disgusting grin on her face widen. "Soon I will need your help to absolutely slaughter a man, specifically the leader of the Akatsuki. I don't think it will work but you should be able to get his almost demonic power from him. You can make it as painful as you like."

"I look forward to your death and spending eternity with you Ruri," the beast said. "Enjoy your new boy toy. Although I liked the red haired one better."

"No you didn't. You hated him because he was still kind hearted underneath and didn't make a move to embrace his murderous potential," Ruri stated. "I bid you all farewell."

Ruri turned and started walking into the black darkness. In truth it would seem like a bad idea, and Ruri had resisted doing it when she had first became the vessel. Now she knew that the only way to escape the darkness was to embrace it as her own.

OO00OO

"Where's Ruri it's not like her to miss a meal?" Sasori asked as Deidara sat down at the counter. It was unusual but for once Itachi was eating a meal with them, so the tension was thick in the air.

"She's still in bed," Deidara stated. "I'm afraid she'll have to put off her training with Itachi since she can't really walk right now." The males in the room turned to look at him wondering if what he was suggesting was true.

"I haven't been human for long but I can already tell that I lost my appetite," Sasori said scooting the plate of food away from him. He shot Itachi a look knowing that he was in on what Ruri and him were doing. The look was a question asking if Deidara was in on their escape plans too.

"If what you say is true I'm very disappointed in you," Itachi scolded. Deidara had a scowl edged into his features.

"I don't think you have the right to be disappointed when she fully agreed to it." Deidara spat out.

"In this situation you were the adult but you acted like a child." Itachi got up from the table. "I'm going to wake her. Sore or not she is going to go with me into town. Pein agreed to it yesterday, and she knew it was going to happen as well. After that we will begin training." Itachi ignored the deadly glare from Deidara and continued to wake Ruri up.

Itachi hadn't pegged Ruri as the type of girl to sleep with men frivolously, but maybe he had been wrong. Even when she was talking about seduction there was something almost innocent about her. Also Ruri would never do anything without a reason, that much he was sure of.

Itachi opened the door to have a pillow immediately hit him in the face.

"You fucking bastard! What the hell did you do to me? I'm fuckin' sore," Ruri yelled. She realized in a second that the person she thought was Deidara was Itachi. "Since it's you Itachi I probably should of said arrogant bastard." Ruri had to refrain from laughing at the twitch of annoyance that crossed Itachi's face.

"Get ready in thirty minutes we're leaving," Itachi demanded. Ruri was going to say something but thought better of it. "I don't want to hear about your _feminine_ problems." With that he left.

Ruri flopped onto the bed and tried to focus the pain away. She couldn't remember being so sore ever, so how is it that she felt sore now. She huffed before rolling out of the bed to take a shower.

OO00OO

"Itachi we have been walking around for almost two hours," Ruri complained. "We've bought weapons and food, we've done everything you said we would need to. So why the hell are we still walking around?" Itachi barely spared Ruri a glance. "Ok so obviously just ask your god damn question."

"What are you?" Itachi asked. He was watching Ruri for a sudden change in mood but saw none.

"Hmm, Itachi have you ever heard of the tail of the winged beasts?" Ruri asked thoughtfully. He shook his head. Ruri walked over to a bench by a small shop and patted the spot next to her. "Well you see the world was created by two sisters that had wings. One had the wings of doves her name was Angelica; the other had the wings of bats and her name was Maeva. They went and created everything making them able to sustain life on their own, until one day when the bat sister decided it wasn't enough to simply have life; life needed to end as well. That sister created death and chaos, while the other sister tried to keep life available. Angelica confronted Maeva and they locked into an endless battle. Both delivered the finishing blow and trapped the other in a beautiful rose. Their ending battle created the universe and each sister was sent to their own world away from each other. Now each sister needs a vessel in order to survive. The vessel for Angelica can only use her powers to help others while the vessel for Maeva can only destroy. I am the new vessel for Maeva."

"In other words you're like a tailed beast the ones we hunt." Itachi said after minutes of silence.

"Not at all if I were to really use the power of the winged beast I could kill all of them with my powers at the same time," Ruri said. "I hope you trust me because I'm not telling you more about myself. I grow very impatient with people, you know."

"I understand." Itachi got up off the bench and started walking. "It's time to start your training." He glanced back to see a smiling Ruri coming to his side. If _only I could have someone smiling by my side forever_ he thought.

OO00OO

"Ruri you need to arc your back then swing your legs," Itachi lectured. "If you do it the other way around you won't hit your target."

Ruri landed gracefully on the ground sighing. _It's fully possible the Itachi Uchiha is the vessel for a former slave driver _Ruri thought. It had been a few days since she had started the training and it was brutal. She wished she spent her time fighting pointless matches with the other members. It hadn't been fruitless even she could tell that she was improving her weapons use, it had always been her weak point. Not only that Itachi had new strategies for using her psychic energy.

"My bad Uchiha-Sensei," Ruri teased before leaping in the air again. Ruri knew Itachi simply hated when she called him that.

Ruri let psychic energy flow into her hands and shaped them into kunai with her mind. Arcing her back first she let them fly half way to her targets before swinging her legs to bring her into an upright position. She let more energy flow and turn into kunai which she sent flying to change the path of the others. This time they bounced off each other hitting the center on each target scattered across the room.

"That's finally right," Itachi said. "We have a meeting today that we must go to." He walked and put his hands on her shoulders looking into her emerald eyes. "We're extracting a tailed beast you must not intervene no matter what." Ruri nodded and followed him to the arena.

OO00OO

The extraction of the tailed beast had unnerved Ruri as much as possible. She knew it could never happen to her because she became a vessel by an item but the thought was just disgusting. However her face had remained impassive during the whole process not wanting to give herself away. Worst of all, the Akatsuki cape was about four sizes too big on her.

"The sealing of the two tails is now complete," Pein said as the body of the container dropped lifelessly to the floor. "There are only four remaining you are now dismissed."

"Finally!" Hidan whined. Ruri shot him a disgusted look but it was in vain.

"We're going to the Hidden Leaf Hidan," Kakuzu stated blandly. Ruri slightly tensed but relaxed.

"Hidden Leaf?" Deidara questioned. He knew Ruri wouldn't be too happy about it. "Kakuzu, Hidan, if you are going to the Hidden leaf village I will give you one warning, yeah. There's a guy named Naruto Uzamaki who's a jinchuriki. If you should see him you should be careful."

"Hey, hey, hey," Hidan joked. "Don't assume I'm the same as you Deidara! You are the wuss who got his arms sowed back on by Kakuzu."

"It's better than his head…" Kakuzu muttered.

Ruri tried to ignore their stupid fighting but Hidan was the biggest headache she had ever had in her entire life.

"You do realize that for some reason Konoha ninjas define the laws of their abilities, right?" Ruri said. "Depending who you go after you might not come back."

"This coming from a girl who just completed her training," Hidan shot back.

"Yep this girl also happens to be smarter than you and she also has kick your sorry Jashinist ass repeatedly, but don't let that discourage you," Ruri countered. "May I ask who you're going to collect the bounty for."

"A man named Asuma," Kakuzu replied, ignoring Hidan yelling at him to shut up.

"Ah I wish you luck," was all Ruri said. They disappeared after that.

The arena turned back to normal and Ruri let out a sigh of somewhat relief. Most likely Kakuzu was lying and was after Naruto as well as the bounty on Asuma's head. However if that was the case they were going to run into even more trouble. At least if they were after Asuma they had a chance of only facing one powerful shinobi; Shikamaru.

Ruri remembered her childhood where Maikaia's family would take her to his family's house while their fathers would discuss various village matters. Ruri also remembers getting her ass kicked in game after game; it didn't matter what game the guy always won. Ruri knew it was simply because Shikamaru was brilliant and had an incredible eye for detail.

"Ruri what are you thinking?" Pein asked, well more demanded of her.

"I'm happy I'm not them," Ruri said eyes looking at the ground. "I know one of the shinobi they might run into, I wouldn't want to be them." Everyone had stopped moving Ruri had never said she didn't want a fight before. Sure she didn't go around looking for them, but she never backed out of them either.

"Why is that?" Pein pressed. He knew the girl tended to speak in cryptic messages. He had come to realize that was how her mind worked.

"I remember playing him in games. I think he was the only person I never managed to beat at anything."

The other members were surprised. They all know that Ruri doesn't lose, she only let's things happen the exact way she wants. Hidan and Kakuzu were in serious trouble.

"Ruri wait an hour and then go aid Hidan and Kakuzu," Pein instructed. "If everything is fine continue with them to Konoha, if not you bring them back after the fight. I assume you have their location from the meeting we just had."

"I understand," Ruri replied. She started brushing past members into the hallway. She was on her way back to her room. Ruri was irritated she thought the first mission she would get would be to go retrieve the Akatsuki ring from Orochimaru.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Deidara asked wrapping his arms around Ruri's waist. She looked back and smiled at him, she loved his touch way too much. Ruri was defiantly keeping this one.

"I'm going to prepare myself for battle," Ruri said innocently. "I don't want to have a disappointing debut as an Akatsuki member. Also I have a feeling my rival of my past life will be there. I know exactly how to get what I want from them."

"I told you I'm the only one you're allowed to seduce," Deidara reminded in all seriousness.

"Oh Dei-Dei you always assume I use seduction, but this matter calls for torture," Ruri said to lightly. She let out a playful giggle leaving a stunned Deidara behind. _That was way too creepy, even for her_ he thought.

OO00OO

_I know it's shorter than usual but I have surprisingly had a life this week. I spent time at a friend's cabin and got to go to the mall. Mall of America baby! Best one in the USA. Well anyways I'm happy you waited and I always procrastinate on lemons, mostly because it's really embarrassing to write them. This next chapter should come pretty quickly because it has two of my favorite things; violence and cat fights. ;) Reviews positive or negative are always welcome, but please don't pick on my grammar because i really didn't edit this one... I know i'm a horrible person._

_Next Time:_

"_Oh yes you're so innocent." Ruri rolled her eyes at the blonde bimbo. "You my least favorite slut kept my boyfriend from attending my funeral."_

"_I was offering my condolences," Ino snorted. She was a little insulted that Ruri had called Kiba her boyfriend._

"_Let me guess your condolences included a blow job and titty fuck," Ruri spat out. Her eyes were practically killing Ino with their intense hatred. _

"_If he loved you he would've gone don't hold onto your silly fantasies." Ino watched Ruri stiffen she had successfully insulted her. "Besides the only slut in Konoha happens to be your teammate Yukiko."_

_Ino regretted ever saying that as she felt Ruri move closer to her. She couldn't stop her attack it was way to fast she hardly say Ruri was moving until it was too late. Ruri's hand was reaching for her heart._


	12. Chapter 12

_Here is the twelfth chapter of Getting Freedom and honestly I have yet to plan what will happen in chapter thirteen so if you have any suggestions they would be very cherished. However I will eventually come up with something. I love all reviewers so if you leave a review I love you 3_

_**Warning: This chapter will contain more language than usual**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I'm too poor to**_

OO00OO

Ruri had just teleported to the last location the Akatsuki had heard from Hidan and Kakuzu. Now all she had to do was locate them. Ruri heard an explosion northwest. _Now that was too easy _she thought. Ruri estimated ten minutes at a moderate pace would get her there with ample time to assess the situation at hand. She moved to step of the stone platform she was standing on but tripped over her cloak.

Ruri removed her face from the ground. Her cloak was really way to long on her, and it was big on her, yet no one made a move to have that fixed. Grumbling out a few choice words at the situation and picking up the hat that concealed her face she stood up. Ruri could cut the cloak but she really didn't want to deal with a lecture from leader today.

"God damn it! We're supposed to be the world's deadliest ninjas and no one can fucking afford a tailor!" she yelled at no one in particular.

Ruri began running. She wondered what she could do in a fight like this. Technically she was still loyal to Konoha but she was in the Akatsuki. She'd have to use mind communication but she would be completely exhausted later. She had to save enough energy to teleport back to the base. Thankfully Itachi had been building up her stamina so she could probably last longer. All she needed was to get one of the leaf ninjas away from the others to talk.

Ruri had approached undetectable as always and was utterly shocked at what she saw. Kakuzu was on the ground not moving and a ninja lying next to him. She saw two ninja start running towards him now was as good a chance as any.

Ruri leaped down making her presence known she landed about five feet from them. They looked at her shocked; of course they had no idea who she was at this point.

"If you rip that out it could be life threatening Kakashi-San," Ruri said. Her voice was surprisingly normal to the others. There wasn't killing intent behind her. Not only that but she had showed respect for him by using a suffix.

"Who are you?" Ino demanded. Ruri felt a pang of annoyance run through her; she also noticed the monsters patiently waiting for her to do something. Without a heart in his body Kakuzu still seemed to be intelligent.

"Eh? You really don't remember me?" Ruri questioned teasingly. "I will refresh your memory. I was a member of team Genma the first all female team in Konoha." Ruri removed the hat and watched Ino's eyes widen. "I was considered exceptional for my age, and well liked by everyone until I took the chunin exam." Ruri slowly unbuttoned the Akatsuki cloak that was draped heavily on her body. "I'm Ruri and now that I removed my cloak I'm ready to fight you, so get up."

Kakashi smartly ushered the two ninjas back away from Ruri. It was clear to Ruri that Ino had the first symptoms of a panic attack. However Ino couldn't possibly know she was in no real danger, yet.

"You're dead…" She stammered out. Ruri gave her an annoyed look. Was that all she could say?

"Clearly that's not true," Ruri stated. "If I was dead I wouldn't be here."

"Genma would be disappointed," Kakashi said. Ruri knew Kakashi didn't know that Genma would actually be very proud of her but made no move to tell him that. She would put him on a list of people to know about her situation later. "He would talk about how you were the ideal student so smart and promising."

"I'm the only one disappointed," Ruri interjected. "I'm disappointed in Konoha so I'm going to change it. There's nothing wrong with doing that."

"You're horrible," Ino cried out. Ruri just gave her a look saying _oh really_?

"Oh yes you're so innocent." Ruri rolled her eyes at the blonde bimbo. "You my least favorite slut kept my boyfriend from attending my funeral."

"I was offering my condolences," Ino snorted. She was a little insulted that Ruri had called Kiba _her_ boyfriend.

"Let me guess your condolences included a blow job and titty fuck," Ruri spat out. Her eyes were practically killing Ino with their intense hatred.

"If he loved you he would've gone don't hold onto your silly fantasies." Ino watched Ruri stiffen she had successfully insulted her. "Besides the only slut in Konoha happens to be your teammate Yukiko."

Ino regretted ever saying that as she felt Ruri move closer to her. She couldn't stop her attack it was way too fast she hardly saw Ruri move until it was too late. Ruri's hand was reaching for her heart. She stopped as a black corded monster jumped into Kakuzu's body. He slowly stood up and looked at Ruri.

"Don't think about taking her heart," Kakuzu ordered. "The hearts of these shinobi are completely mine. Why are you here?"

"Leader sent me to retrieve you if there were any problems," Ruri said drawing her hand out from Ino's chest. Ino was still awestricken; Ruri used that chance to wipe the blood off on her purple shinobi top. "I consider this a problem, so we should probably head back."

"Just how do you plan to do that?" Kakuzu inquired.

"Teleportation. Just stop asking questions and let's go." Ruri was clearly impatient and acting childish.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat." Ruri was now pouting at him. "We need Hidan anyway." He watched as Ruri's face turned into a scowl before she made a snarling noise.

"Leave him for dead," Ruri stated. That caught Kakashi's attention. He had heard Akatsuki members argue but none had so clearly said that they hated the other. "I can't condone how he kills people for his sick religion." That was definitely something an Akatsuki member shouldn't say.

"You don't have a choice," Kakuzu said. "Retrieve him from the woods while I finish these ones off. I don't trust the one he's with."

"A ninja named Shikamaru right?" She saw Kakuzu's questioning look. "I used to play games with him when I was younger. I wouldn't openly walk into a fight with him. There are some stupid decisions you can make in life and that is one of them."

"It's an order from a superior. Go now." Ruri huffed and pouted but Kakuzu made no move to dismiss the order.

"Fine I'm going. It's not my fault if you get killed," Ruri said. "You underestimate Konoha ninja too much. You should use me and Itachi as living examples of people who continue to shock those around them."

"Just go," he ordered. Ruri muttered _old shit bag _under her breath.

Ruri began to run when a very skilled Kakashi blocked her path.

"I don't suppose you're going to move," Ruri asked with a smile. He stood firm. "Listen Kakashi you seem like a reasonable guy and your students are really nice, well except for dipshit." Kakashi assumed that was Sasuke, but it could also be Naruto and his sometimes stupid behavior. "All I'm asking is that you move so I can get my fellow member, after all ninjas never abandon teammates."

Kakashi was shocked that she considered the Akatsuki her teammates. He almost missed her when she started towards him. The first thing she did was a jab to his abdomen which he narrowly dodged. She was fast; her young age did not change the fact that she was a skilled shinobi. The village was right when some called her the new Itachi. Kakashi leaned back as her heel swiped across his face. It left a small cut in it.

"And people think I wear these things for fun," Ruri commented. "It was nice playing with you. Please tell my team I say hi." Ruri knew Kakashi didn't think it was in a friendly way but it was. Ruri took a few steps back before leaping into the air. The toe of her boot landed on Kakashi's forehead as she propelled herself over him.

~_Don't worry I'm not going to hurt Shikamaru_~

Kakashi thought he had imagined that until he caught a glimpse of Ruri's serious face. Why did he trust her?

"Ruri." Kakuzu called as he sent Hidan's scythe flying at her with impossible speed. She effortlessly put her hand in the air and caught it.

OO00OO

Ruri could tell she might be interrupting one of the most intense stair downs the world has ever seen. Ruri is not the most patient person in the world.

"Hey cunt what are you doing?" Ruri asked from her perch in the trees.

"Bitch what are you doing here," Hidan barked. He looked even more annoyed than Ruri had expected.

"Saving your ass from certain death." Ruri jumped out of the trees, Shikamaru instantly recognized the beautiful girl. Only one person had eyes that green. "He wants to avenge the death of his sensei and I don't blame him at all. Frankly I want to sit here and watch him kill you but it's against my orders."

"Is that my scythe?" he asked her.

"Yes you get it when you come with me like a good little boy," Ruri explained. "I'm sorry about this Shikamaru."

Her eyes blazed into a purple color as sparks flew from her hands successfully taking down his barrier.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan yelled even though he was now next to her. Ruri rolled his eyes.

"It's my primary jutsu type," Ruri replied. "Dumbass it's not smart to talk about this in front of a genius. I'm only using it right now because Shikamaru could probably take me down if I didn't do this. Back up right now this is my fight."

"Ruri, I thought you were dead," Shikamaru said looking at her. Everything was almost just like he remembered. Her dark brown curly hair and golden skin were the same; she even had that same innocent smile. However these purple eyes were new as well as her now more pronounced feminine features.

"Yeah, I get that a lot these days," Ruri replied. "So that's a jounin vest, congrats. How have you been?"

"That's not exactly the conversation we should be having." Shikamaru noticed the slight pout on her face, she could still act childish. "More importantly why are you in-"

"How's Kiba been?" Ruri interrupted. He could tell that she really wanted to know. He could hear the slight desperation mixed with curiosity.

"Kiba is just fine." Shikamaru wondered why he had told her for some reason he still trusted her. "He's in love with Ino."

"Are they happy?" Ruri asked. Shikamaru nodded his head. Ruri managed a bitter sweet smile at him. "Then you better come at me now."

Shikamaru came at her, she knew he only had average fighting skills and that he primarily used shadow jutsu. Right now would be the best time to explain the situation to him. While they're fighting Hidan wouldn't suspect a thing.

~_Listen Shikamaru_~

"What?" he questioned out loud. Ruri glared he needs to talk inside his head.

~_Only reply in your head. I just need you to know that this is part of my mission for the hidden leaf. I have no way betrayed Konoha, and if I ever feel the need to I will tell the Hokage myself_~

_So you saving this guy is just for fun _Shikamaru thought.

~_I can't give my position away otherwise I'm screwed. I promises you some day you can do this but right now it would compromise things for me and Konoha. I beg of you to back off_~

_Be happy that I will let you do this. Next time I will not help you, I'm only doing this because Maikaia believes in you so much. I would hate to think you turned your back on her._

~_Thanks I also need you to talk to the Hokage about the entrance of three Akatsuki to Konoha. Two of them have been blood bonded into their loyalty one just simply wants to get away. Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi Uchiha. I know what you're thinking but they die if they break the blood bonds, they won't risk it and betray me. Also when Ino says I tried to kill her I was just going to break a rib the fun way, from the inside_~

Shikamaru let Ruri's next attack "slip" through his defenses as he fell pretending to be unconscious. He would let her win just this once.

"It's time to go Hidan," Ruri said in a commanding tone.

"He hasn't been sacrificed yet," Hidan said moving towards his body.

"Right now that isn't our concern," Ruri said. Hidan saw her body stiffen. "I think the Kyuubi and back up are here. We need to check on Kakuzu, someday I'm sure Shikamaru will get the chance to kill you again." Ruri grabbed his scythe from the tree and started running back to where Kakuzu was.

"Hey wait for me you bitch!" Hidan yelled at her.

Ruri wasn't paying attention; this situation had become very bad for her. Having strong leaf shinobi was one thing but having emotionally strong shinobi was another. Ruri knew more than anyone else that emotions were the key to winning a battle. She didn't believe ninjas should be completely indifferent to their work, she believed that having emotional backing and reasoning would make a shinobi stronger.

Ruri reached the edge of the forest with Hidan. She could make out two approaching figures, one had unmistakable pink hair. That was not good for her. There was a god; Ruri knew that much because of Maeva. However Ruri felt that god hates her unconditionally.

Ruri stopped and ignored a yelling Hidan. He undoubtedly could not understand what she was doing.

"Hidan when the two ninjas stop I want you to run forward." Hidan looked at Ruri as if to ask her what the hell she was doing. "Just do it."

"Ruri?" Sakura questioned while still approaching. "What are you doing?"

Ruri decided to ignore her when she stopped in front of her with another black haired shinobi. Ruri started making hand signs while Hidan rocketed forward towards the two ninjas. The both started to get ready for an attack.

"You won't get away with this," Sakura said voice full of self proclaimed justice.

She was going to say something more but the rapid rising of thorny vines cut off her words. They gripped her and the other shinobi rendering them both immobile. Ruri watched Hidan run farther into the distance she waited until he left before standing up completely straight.

"Don't struggle," Ruri said simply. "The thorns have already infected you with a sedative that will make you paralyzed. You're in no real danger. Sakura the next time I see you I plan to have your special person with me."

Sakura's eyes widened and she struggled to watch as Ruri sprinted away from them. No way was Ruri going to save Sasuke back to her. Was that why she was in the Akatsuki?

OO00OO

"Oh my."

"Fucking Jashin," Hidan finished for Ruri. They had just witnessed the death of Kakuzu and it was something both found frightening. Never had they seen an attack that strong. Ruri found it impossible to comprehend, one hit and it had killed someone, technically three people if you count the other two hearts.

"I'm going to retrieve my cloak and hat," Ruri stated standing up from her hiding place. "Also I want to see some of the damage up close, only come in if I call for you. I doubt we're in danger now that Naruto is down for the count."

Ruri didn't wait for his response and leaped from the high rock ledge and landed with cat like grace on the edge of the crater. Ruri could see Kakuzu's body. Ruri didn't know if she should pick it up or let it remain there. Instead she strolled over to where her cloak and hat lay. No one even noticed her. Ruri had spent weeks after being kidnapped perfecting the ability to be undetectable, it was worth it.

Ruri felt a sudden movement as a wooden spike stabbed through her side. Ruri hadn't flinched or attempted to dodge, she just let it happen. Ruri turned around slowly to see the group of shinobi staring at her. Ruri smiled.

"Sorry but I really must go back to my base," Ruri informed them. "Besides I don't intend to fight you today. It wasn't my mission, however I must inform you that Naruto shouldn't use that attack anymore. Some things are just too dangerous to use. Trust me I would know."

Ruri ran past them and up to Hidan on a ledge. She noticed their attacks would be coming quickly. Her eyes turned purple as she began her hand signs for teleportation jutsu. She touched her finger to the wound in her side and drew a weird symbol on her hand before grabbing Hidan. With him close she clapped her hands together.

The two teams watched as Ruri and Hidan disappeared in a blinding purple light. Every trace of the two had been erased. Kakashi was stunned, that jutsu had been forbidden because it presented a danger to those with regular chakra levels. Ruri had done it with such ease. Yamato had been positive he had hit her vitals but she wasn't even fazed.

OO00OO

"Hidan go get Sasori now," Ruri said. They were now in the Akatsuki living room and Ruri was clutching her side in a crouching position. "That guy hit a vital, I'm losing blood fast."

Itachi and Kisame had seen them arrive back and were surprised. Ruri had never been injured enough to the point where she couldn't heal herself. Itachi strode to her side and bent down.

"What happened?" Itachi asked her.

"Kakuzu was killed by the Naruto and a new jutsu," Ruri answered. Kisame noticed that despite the obvious pain and amount of blood loss she was having Ruri's voice was unwavering with strength. Her expression was more neutral than anything else as well.

"I was talking about this wound." Itachi pushed her hand down on it and she made a little whimpering noise in response. "You decided to take this as self punishment didn't you?"

Ruri made no motion to answer but she scowled at him. Kisame was surprised at that usually she does a good job of concealing emotions but Ruri was obviously annoyed with him.

Sasori swiftly entered the room with a first aid kit and a slightly panicked Deidara behind him. Sasori was shirtless and wet; he was obviously in the middle shower when he was interrupted. Deidara however was fully dressed but was covered in grey clay.

"Do you know what he hit?" Sasori said gently laying Ruri on the ground with help from Itachi.

"Without a doubt two arteries that feed into organs," Ruri said. Her breathing was shallow compared to before and her eyes were slightly closed. However she turned to look at Deidara and smiled slightly.

"You let this happen didn't you," Sasori muttered. He pulled the wooden stake out of her slowly. It had lost its brown color and was crimson from her blood. "Why didn't you do anything about this?"

"Anything I do personally won't have any effect," Ruri practically whispered. "I'm completely defenseless against two things; wood and silver." Ruri found herself closing her eyes as she became tired.

"Ruri keep your eyes open," Sasori instructed. "I need you to stay conscious as long as possible." Sasori began to pick out the small wood splinters indented in her flesh, normally he would just heal up the wound with a medical jutsu but this was for some reason different. The flesh where the wood had touched was black and almost dead. Once he had successfully removed all the pieces he applied a disinfectant cream he had specially made to help rapid healing.

After that he began to heal the wound with chakra. Most thought Sasori couldn't perform medical operations but that was untrue. He couldn't perform complicated procedures but he could heal most wounds. He had to have vast knowledge of the human body and chakra network in order to create exceptional puppets after all. He found this task fairly simple but he would have to ask her why such a small thing could cause her so much trouble.

"Ruri will be fine," Sasori said standing up. "She needs to rest for a while though, no physical activity what so ever." Sasori looked at Deidara to make sure he understood. "Deidara take her back to your room to sleep."

Deidara scooped the petite girl into his arms. Ruri was already asleep deeply, he could tell that she had a slight fever. Deidara felt himself exhale in relief when he could feel her beating heart. He walked out of the room clutching onto her tightly.

"I guess Deidara was really worried," Kisame said at last. "My only question is he with us." Sasori looked at Itachi.

"I'm planning on discussing this with Ruri later, don't worry," Itachi said to Sasori. "That girl felt guilty and let that attack happen. Her self proclaimed justice causes problems for everyone but she doesn't even realize it."

"Keep in mind Ruri is still just a child and has yet to learn everything there is about this world," Sasori said before exiting.

OO00OO

"SHE IS A WHAT?" Tsuande yelled at the top of her lungs. Shikamaru stood still as he watched the Hokage go on a small rampage that sent papers flying around the room.

"Ruri is a member of the Akatsuki," Shikamaru repeated. "However it's only temporary. She claims to be on a mission for the leaf. I just want to know why she's alive."

"That situation is very complicated," Tsuande said sitting down in her chair. "Ruri was sent to retrieve something for us but that mission shouldn't have involved her being in the Akatsuki."

"Well Ruri claims to have allies in their ranks." Tsuande lifted her head towards Shikamaru waiting for more. "She wants to request sanctuary for Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. They are completely loyal to her by a blood promise. If I'm not mistaken those are forbidden."

"Not to Ruri," Tsuande interjected. "Ruri is a very special case; she has privileges above other shinobi. What might be forbidden to you is not forbidden to her. However I can't just over look this and not report this."

"I can assure you that she hasn't forgotten her mission. Ruri says if she's going to quit she'll tell you. Also when Ino says Ruri was going to kill her she was just going to break a bone the 'fun' way." Shikamaru waited for the Hokage's response. He didn't think that the Hokage could have such an expression. She was deep in thought.

"Shikamaru how would you go about reporting this situation," she asked. "If I withhold this information it would undoubtedly start conflicts with other villages."

"If it were me I would report it and set a bounty right away. However I would make that bounty not more than an average criminal so most people won't pay that much attention to her," Shikamaru reasoned. "If her bounty is low than most hunter ninjas will dismiss her as not worth the trouble or assume she's dead by now. Besides technically the only techniques she's shown are teleportation which is formidable but not dangerous."

"I see." Tsuande's eyes were down casted. "I will do just that. However the nobles and her teammates are going to freak out. For such a small girl she can sure create such a big commotion."

OO00OO

_My goal for updating is to do it every Monday now that I have marching band and dance going on. I also won't update unless the previous chapter has at least ten views, I don't want to write a story that no one likes. I am always tempted to update faster by receiving reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy._

_Also I'm thinking of creating a spin off with the other winged beast; however it won't take place in Naruto. I haven't decided yet where it will be but I'm leaning towards Katekyo Hitman Reborn. In my opinion they are the only group of guys that come close to rivaling the Naruto. Let me know what you think. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_This is the thirteenth chapter of Getting Freedom. I figured I might as well make it sort of a filler and set the stage for some future events. Also this one will have a little more of romance action but no lemons, Ruri is injured after all. ;)_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto just in case you were wondering**_

OO00OO

"Gaara you need to stop doing paper work and eat your lunch," Maikaia lectured. "You skipped breakfast too."

"These documents need to get finished otherwise we won't be able to eat dinner together," Gaara stated. "Just let me do this."

"As much as I love to monopolize you, your health comes first," Maikaia said. "I even went through all this trouble to make a bento." Maikaia took a small crimson box from behind her back; Gaara saw the tinge of pink on her face.

"It can't be helped," Gaara muttered. "Come sit down." Maikaia did as she was told and sat across from Gaara. She placed the bento on the desk and opened it. It was filled with delicious food as always.

Since Ruri had left Gaara had come to cherish the girl's presence. She was always calm, cheerful, and had an elegance to her. Gaara liked the mature feeling he got from her more than the playful feeling he got from Ruri. Not only that the girl was completely devoted to all of her duties. For about the past month and a half she had been his new secretary. There were absolutely no problems she did her work flawlessly and effortlessly.

The only thing Gaara wasn't thrilled about was her lineage. Maikaia came from a very well established family and was also the heir. Although she had two younger brothers it would be hard for her to get out of family affairs. That was troubling to Gaara; it meant that in about a week he would have to give up the best secretary he had ever had. Not only that but he was sure that he was dating her. Well they spent a lot of time together and his family liked her, so they must be dating right? The whole dating thing confused Gaara but neither of them had said it outright.

"Maikaia when we go to Konoha I would like to meet your father," Gaara said before taking a bite of rice. The girl turned three shades of red in a matter of seconds.

"Uh…" she stammered. "You really don't have to. I will explain everything to father when I get there. Since this whole situation is my fault. I even knew my illness was showing up again and I still got angry."

_That's right her illness_ Gaara thought. It comes up in times of extreme stress now. Ever since she was young she's had a fairly weak immune system and it causes her body temperature to spike to dangerous levels. It doesn't help that her family naturally has a higher temperature than most. Suna was pretty hot compared to Konoha it could make her nervous.

"Do you feel safe here?" Gaara asked. Maikaia knew that if she looked into those jade eyes it would undue her.

"Of course I feel safe here Gaara." Maikaia sighed. "I doubt I could ever not feel safe in Suna. I mean everyone here is so kind and you have an almost constant watch on me."

"If that's true I would like you to stay here." Maikaia chocked a little on her mouth full of omelet. "I want to ask your father permission to pursue a romantic relationship with you."

Maikaia was stunned to say the least. Gaara was known for not wanting to do anything formal and serious when it came to relationships. Not only that being his secretary she knew he hated formal situations and meeting her family was definitely one of those.

"Gaara I thought we were already in one of those," Maikaia said barely audible. Gaara couldn't help the handsome smirk that came across his face. When she noticed it she blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I would like to stay with you very much but I'm the heir to my family."

"I'm aware of that but I would like to start my own family with you," Gaara said simply.

"Eh!" Maikaia shrieked. She couldn't remember ever feeling this embarrassed.

"Not right now and only if you want to of course. I'm sure your father and I could work something out. I am a very hard man to refuse after all." Maikaia giggled a little at that comment, it was very true.

"Well then I will once again leave myself in your care." Gaara smiled he loved her laugh it was absolutely pure.

"Maikaia!" Temari called as she barged into Gaara's office. "This arrived for you from Konoha. It's an urgent message from the Hokage." She walked over to her and presented the letter.

Maikaia carefully opened the letter. She was wondering what it was about. It must be important if it couldn't wait for a few days.

"Oh my word," Maikaia whispered. Her eyes rescanned the letter, it couldn't be right. Gaara could see the complete look of disbelief mixed with disgust.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly. She just handed him the letter.

"You two what is it?" Temari questioned once Gaara had a surprised expression across his face.

"Ruri is…" Maikaia started. She swallowed before continuing, "Ruri is a member of the Akatsuki."

Temari's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. There had always been something off about Ruri but she never imagined it would be this. Ruri had actually been close enough to kill Gaara and she had saved his life. This is ridiculous.

Gaara stood up to hug Maikaia as she burst into tears. Temari knew that was her signal to leave this must be hard on her. Maikaia had put a lot of faith in Ruri but this had to be heartbreaking for her. Her best friend was now in a group that sets out to destroy everything she might hold precious.

"Everything will be all right," Gaara cooed as he stroked her back. "Ruri has reasons for everything she does. I doubt this is any different."

OO00OO

Yukiko walked down the streets of Konoha trying to ignore the whispers behind her back. The whole town had been buzzing with absurd rumors about Ruri. Some were even saying things like she planned the Kazekage's assassination, the only thing true was that Ruri was in the Akatsuki.

Yukiko wasn't surprised the Ruri would risk this much to complete her mission but the Akatsuki was extreme for her. Not only that, but her reputation was undoubtedly ruined. She wasn't too popular before but now it had to be worse than after the chunin exams.

"Hey look isn't that Ruri's old teammate," a girl said. Yukiko glanced to her side it was a normal village girl but she was standing with a shinobi, specifically Ino.

"Yep," Ino answered. "I can bet that she even supports Ruri. Only trash like that would ever join the Akatsuki. I doubt she ever had Konoha's best interests in mind."

Yukiko tried to contain it but it didn't work. Yukiko laughed harder than she had in years, the irony was just killing her. All these people would talk about Ruri but they had no idea that the girl was saving their asses from total destruction. In a way it made her sick to her stomach, but somehow she was only able to laugh.

"You think what we're saying is funny," Ino asked. Yukiko looked at her still smiling and not really listening. "Your trash of a teammate betrays the village and even tried to murder me!"

"Oh no, Ruri didn't try to kill you," Yukiko replied.

"She tried to rip out my fucking heart," Ino yelled. The two girls had now gotten the attention of a few of the wandering citizens passing by on the streets.

"Wouldn't that be what you did to her? It's kind of poetic," Yukiko said. "I mean you did steal her boyfriend away _right_ after she died, but she was never really dead. So she knew everything you did to her and she never tried to kill you before. I know Ruri didn't try to murder you because you would have been dead. Compared to Ruri you're a speck of dust that doesn't even deserve her time."

"How can you say those things about a trader!" Someone demanded from the now large audience.

"I can say those things because I know her, and I know what she has done for Konoha. That includes probably saving half of your ungrateful asses. Not only that I as a shinobi know more of what she has done than you. Keep in mind the great lengths Ruri put herself through after that incident to make sure that everyone in Konoha was safe." Yukiko turned to leave through the crowd.

"I'm sorry but I don't consider you a Konoha ninja anymore," Ino called out. "Those who defend monsters like her don't deserve to have a place in this village."

Yukiko's self control snapped as she charged and punched Ino. Although Yukiko wasn't quite as strong as Haruno Sakura she knew how to throw a chakra laced punch.

"Bitch, say that again and see if you live!" Yukiko spat at her face. It was clear that she had at least broken Ino's nose but if she dared to repeat that it wouldn't be the only thing broken.

"Enough!" a male voice yelled. Yukiko found it familiar and turned around to see an all too familiar face. It was Kiyoshi the man who had managed to capture Ruri. Every time she saw him her stomach churned slightly, and not even because she hated him. It was because she couldn't hate him. The man was good to shinobi even though he was a noble.

Yukiko would even admit that he looked damn good, but she would never forgive him. His light blonde hair and golden eyes were just a ploy tempt women to him. He acts dumb but is extremely intelligent in other words he's that perfect boyfriend you don't want.

"I believe that you have no place to be insulting another shinobi miss," Kiyoshi said offering a hand to Ino who still was on the ground. She was just staring at him like every other girl. "Didn't you freeze up and were unable to help your fellow shinobi when she arrived? That is hardly commendable; you should choose battles more wisely."

Ino huffed and walked away as the crowd dispersed. Yukiko was waiting for the man to walk away but she could feel him staring at him. She sighed.

"Is there something you want with me Kiyoshi?" Yukiko asked. He noticed unlike other women she had a scowl edged into her features, it was unusual.

"I just want to tell you that I will have this situation taken care of so don't worry," he replied looking at her. "Also thank you. Someone really needed to shut that cunt up."

"What?" Yukiko had a dumbfounded look on her face. No way had a promising and powerful noble just used language like that.

"You should close your mouth it's very un-lady like," Kiyoshi replied. When she didn't close it he took his hand and tapped her chin making it close. "Just because I'm a noble doesn't mean I have to act like some eighty year old man. Besides I'm pretty sure Ruri would've done the same thing if it were you who joined the Akatsuki. Honestly I can't believe how petty shinobi are."

"Honestly I can't believe how narcissistic and intelligent you are," Yukiko said while walking away from him.

"Wait, did she just compliment me?" Kiyoshi asked himself.

OO00OO

"Ruri what the hell were you thinking?" Maeva questioned darkly. "I had even become so proud of you but you dared to try and kill yourself."

"I didn't try to kill myself," Ruri replied. She was having another one of those dreams but unlike any of the other times it was just her and Maeva no attendants were present. "I knew I wasn't going to die so I let it happen."

"Listen you foolish little girl," Maeva started. "You need to value your life above all others, that's what I've taught you since day one. That injury had the potential to be fatal and you let it happen. That is unacceptable."

"It felt refreshing to get hit for a change though," Ruri said. Her green eyes were looking down and to the side, she was almost pouting.

"What are you, some type of masochist? You should thank me that I lent you some of my power so you wouldn't have a nasty scar. Your body is perfectly unharmed and I like that about you. In other words don't destroy reasons that make me not want to hurt you. So why did you do it?"

"I wanted to kill Ino and would have," Ruri said darkly. "She is a shinobi of my village doing that would be unforgivable even if I don't like her. Knowing that I had to atone for it in some way."

"That's it? That's fucking it! I have raised you better than that! I have told you time and time again that bloodlust is natural for you, you must embrace that. I know you put a seal on yourself that allows you to compensate for it by being in contact with those who have blood on their hands but that's not enough."

Maeva walked over to Ruri and placed her hands on Ruri's shoulders. Her purple eyes looked into Ruri's emerald ones. Maeva could see the determination in them she hated it but loved it. It was almost like looking at her sister but not quite.

"Why don't you just give in? We both know you want to Ruri so why not do it?"

"I won't kill to satisfy my bloodlust because that would make me a monster," Ruri replied. Maeva watched as a smirk came across Ruri's face. "If I killed to satisfy my bloodlust that would make me weak. Just like all of your previous vessels. I hate to tell you this but I plan to do things as I like. I'm leaving."

Ruri turned around and started into the darkness. She could hear Maeva's cackling laughter but ignored it. Ruri was certain she would never be what Maeva wants her to be, and Ruri was fine with that.

OO00OO

Ruri slowly opened her eyes. The walls and clay sculptures were familiar; she must be in Deidara's room. Ruri sat up and looked to her side. Deidara was crouched down on the ground with only his head on the bead. His eyes were shut and he was sleeping. Ruri took a hand and lightly touched his face. She thought that what he was doing was really sweet. His eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

"Ruri!" he practically shouted. He locked her in a tight embrace. "You idiot! What were you thinking making me so worried?"

"I'm sorry Deidara," Ruri replied. She squeezed her arms around his neck to return the hug. "I promise I'm fine now. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Five impossibly long days," he answered. "There was a slight chance you weren't going to wake up, you lost so much blood." He released her and looked at her. "Why didn't you heal yourself?"

"I just couldn't. There are some things that I can't do and that was one of them you have to understand."

"I hate it when you act all mature," Deidara said. "I also hate it when you have that painful smile on your face, when you refuse to listen to me, and when you worry me sick. I don't think I've ever been so scared I my life." He saw Ruri give him a playful smirk.

"Someone just made a major love confession," Ruri teased. "I had no idea I held this much power over you, I definitely like this."

Ruri pulled him into a searing kiss. He immediately got on the bed and used his hands to hold himself up as Ruri's went to his head to sensually massage his scalp. Although Ruri hadn't said it Deidara could feel her love and he was not willing to reject the offer she had so graciously given him.

"Ruri as your current doctor I suggest you refrain from all physical activity including intercourse until I advise otherwise." Ruri and Deidara turned to Sasori standing in the doorway with Itachi.

"Who calls it intercourse?" Ruri asked clearly not fazed by this.

"I don't know but I'm happy he didn't say sexual reproduction," Deidara joked. They both laughed while Sasori and Itachi were dumbfounded at their behavior.

"Deidara, Itachi and I have to do some medical checks it would be helpful if you could leave us alone for at least thirty minutes," Sasori said. "Also you might want to prepare something substantial for her to eat."

"When those glasses are on you're all business aren't you," Deidara said standing up. "I'll leave you alone for awhile but just make sure Itachi keeps his hands off her."

"My tastes require a much more mature woman," Itachi said. "You shouldn't have any fear." Ruri decided to let that one go.

Deidara muttered a _whatever _before leaving the room. Ruri wished he could stay but she knew exactly where this conversation was headed and she didn't like it at all. The tension was thick in the room and the two men were obviously angry with her.

"Stand up I need to evaluate your injury," Sasori said blandly.

"There's no need it's completely gone," Ruri said, however she still stood up. Ruri would ask them later why there was a lack of clothes on her body. She was in her underwear and only her chest bindings it was slightly embarrassing. She pulled one if the fabric bindings and her breasts fell out. "Wait don't look!" Ruri covered her chest quickly and turned away from them.

She heard Sasori give a deep chuckle, she could also feel Itachi smirking. A realization hit her, no bra, and the bindings were done differently.

"Who saw?" she asked back still turned as she walked towards the dresser for a bra.

"Relax Deidara practically murdered me when I said I was going to do it," Sasori said. "I'm surprised you so shy, you act like it wouldn't matter at all."

"I'm a teenage girl above all else." Ruri fastened the bra and turned around. Itachi raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect her to be so _developed_. "I have body insecurities and raging hormones. I also don't want people who I don't like to see this."

"Now I see why Deidara didn't want me to see," Itachi said, her watched her blush.

"Can you two stop this and get to the point?" Ruri demanded. Her somewhat intimidating nature was back.

"Fine," Sasori said. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I apologize I was just feeling extremely lazy," Ruri stated.

"No you weren't," Itachi interjected. Sasori gave him a sideways glance but said nothing. "You were punishing yourself for having to face Konoha ninja. Doing that won't change anything, especially if you would've died. You would've died as a traitor not as a Konoha ninja. I doubt that you would want to do anything halfway."

"You're right Itachi," she said. "I absolutely don't want to do things halfway. I also don't intend to do something like that ever again, so don't worry. I'm done being counterproductive anyway. Do you need to see the wound?" Sasori nodded his head.

Ruri unwrapped the binding around her waist. It lightly fell to the floor. To say shock was in their expressions would be an understatement. The bloody and almost gaping wound had reduced into a scar not much bigger than a child pinky finger. Sasori used his chakra to scan it, there were no internal problems.

"How?" Sasori asked. "Usually a wound like that no matter who you were would cause a massive scar."

"It's pretty obvious that it's because of Maeva," Ruri replied. "I guess my skin isn't exactly flawless now, oh well. Now do either of you have any more questions."

"Kisame wants to join us," Itachi said. Ruri sighed before glaring.

"I honestly don't trust him. He'll have to undergo multiple blood promises. I will also have to brain wash him if he decides against it. I can assure you that I won't do it all nice like. It's more of a stingy and feeling of insanity if I had to describe, although I hate doing it. Pretty soon I will make a request to go retrieve the ring from Orochimaru. That also gives me a chance to meet Sasuke for the first time in which I will attract his interests and desires."

"Did you just tell me you were going to seduce my brother?" Itachi looked rather surprised, didn't the girl just act shy.

"That's absolutely absurd." Ruri huffed and stamped her foot. _Just like a kid _Sasori thought. "I was just going to tell him how I can give him answers to his questions and I also want to raise doubt about his hate for you. Your brother is not my type, I don't do narcissistic."

"When will you make the request?" Sasori asked.

"Tomorrow." Ruri went and lied down on the bed. "I'm starting to realize how homesick I am. I plan to take action swiftly and successfully. In other words be ready to escape."

Itachi and Sasori left the room without a word of departure. Ruri sighed she was surprised that this was what her life was like. If this was four years ago she would be imagining preparing to become a jounin, but now she was just trying to be a legal ninja. Life is really unpredictable.

"Ruri I brought you some stew. Please eat it." Deidara entered holding a tray with a steaming bowl on top of it.

Ruri sat up and he placed it on her lap. He noticed that she had an out of character look on her face. Ruri seemed to be deep in thought it reminded him of when she first came to Akatsuki. Ruri would always tease him and call him a girl; somehow they had come a long way from that.

"Deidara what am I to you?" Ruri asked. He looked at her surprised she had never out right asked him that, nor had they discussed that. Ruri sighed he looked like a deer in the headlights. "Never mind you don't have to answer that."

"You're my girlfriend." Deidara smiled at how she had frozen and the spoon was only halfway to her mouth. Ruri clearly wasn't expecting that. "I know it must be hard for you considering the setting. I'm surprised you don't hate all men with your past experience."

"Oh I hate most men I just make exceptions for the ones I think are good deep down inside," Ruri interjected. Deidara had a funny look on his face and she giggled. "Men are very…complicated. I'm not sure if I understand them completely. However I do know that I feel very comfortable with you. Not only that but I love how you care for me, how you worry, and most of all I love your body."

"Isn't that a little shallow and perverted Ruri?" Deidara laughed at her.

"No it's not. I love your body because it's warm and gentle. It is also strong for me when I can't be. I don't think there's anything perverted about that. Okay maybe it's a little perverted. If I went anywhere I know I would for sure take you with me because I wouldn't be as strong without you. Think of that as my love confession."

"Why can't you be like most woman and shout 'I love you' at inappropriate times? That would make everything easier. I'm happy that you said something like that but I know it will be a long time before you say something like that again." Deidara sat on the bed.

"Wow you have got me so figured out." Ruri set aside the food and moved to straddle him. They kissed both feeling absolutely breathless. "Now do you know what I want?"

"I do and I'm sorry but I have to refuse." Ruri was pouting like a little girl again. "You were just injured so I need you to rest the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Hmm? If I go on top and control the pace I won't be in pain."

"Ruri I have little faith that I could restrain myself from ravishing you if you were all excited on top of me. I'd flip you over and pound into you like no tomorrow, so no."

Ruri tried to protest but he put his finger to her lips in an attempt to stop her protest. Ruri sighed but she seemed to accept it.

"Goodnight then. Wait it is night time right?" Ruri muttered.

"Yes it is you should get some rest." Deidara placed a kiss on her forehead before for lying her down gently on the bed. "See you in the morning."

OO00OO

"So the ugly bitch rears her head from out of the room," Hidan mocked as Ruri walked into the kitchen.

"You should be thanking me considering I saved your life." Ruri only glanced at Hidan before taking out some fruit. "I'll have you know I'm fully healed you shouldn't challenge me, since I'm probably stronger than before."

"Oh shorty you're up. Where's Deidara?" Kisame said walking in.

"He's still sleeping. I think he lost sleep over me so I didn't wake him when I left the room," Ruri said. She took a seat next to Sasori who was still engrossed in something she thought was research.

"So bitch this would be a good time to tell you made the bingo book," Hidan said mocking. He handed her the up dated version.

"Really that's great." Everyone shuddered at that. They all thought that her overwhelming smile was just too creepy. Ruri looked at it and her smile faded. "That's one of the smallest bounties I have ever seen." Sasori looked before trying to hold in his chuckle.

"I know isn't that fucking hilarious!" Hidan was laughing in her face. Ruri managed to not strangle him.

"I have a meeting with Pein. I'm leaving." Ruri stood up and walked the winding path to the office.

Ruri had now come to know the various twists and turns of the base. It was becoming a little too familiar. Ruri felt like she needed to get out of this situation as fast as possible, it was obvious that she was on edge. Ruri knocked on the door before entering.

"How's the injury?" a voice asked.

"Who the fuck are you and where is Pein?" Ruri asked. Her eyes had already blazed purple. She could feel the pure hatred from him, not only that but the blood on his hands was practically clouding all of her senses. He was dangerous and she knew it.

"I'm Madara Uchiha the true leader of Akatsuki."

OO00OO

_ I'm not too excited about this chapter but I figured it would be a good time to set up some things. It also wrote itself which really surprised me since I had no idea what I was going to write when I started this, I also didn't think I would have time to write this but my insomnia acted up. Normally I would just make people wait until the update time but someone said they were going to "die" if it took that long. I love that person by the way because they were a reviewer. Since I listen to my reviewers I have no reason not to post this. I take all reviews good or bad so leave one and I will love you too. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Here is the fourteenth chapter of Getting Freedom. Madara is most likely out of character, because I still picture him as a manipulative bastard, but just one with a sense of humor. I just wanted to give Ruri a chance to be snippy for fun because I like that about her character The new character Cassia that will be in my fanfiction about the other winged beast is actually just a weirdo and a bitch, but purposefully. Please check that out I will be posting the first chapter soon, I'll put a little preview at the end of the story. If it's not you thing and you're a diehard Naruto fic person just skip it. That's all thanks for reading and please leave a review :)_

_**Warning: Sexual Situations ahead**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

OO00OO

"Wow that must make you really old," Ruri said. The darkness was still in the office like it always was, the man's face was impossible to make out. She heard him muffle a laugh. "If you really are Madara Uchiha all I have to say is, I'm impressed."

"Really? How so?" He asked voice tinted with amusement. He folded his arms across his chest, not that Ruri could see the motion.

"Simply because you're so fucking old." She answered. "The fact that you were able to live this long is amazing, but the fact that you have remained alive and undetected are the most commendable."

"That's great," Madara replied. "It's weird but I can almost hear the respect dripping from your voice, but it's mixed with something else. I can't tell if it's disgust or maybe defiance.

"Undoubtedly the second one," Ruri moved to sit down in a chair about five feet from the desk. "I'm only here to ask if I can go retrieve the Akatsuki ring from Orochimaru."

"You were just almost killed by a mere jounin and you want me to send you out to Orochimaru?" he scoffed at the foolishness.

"Don't be fooled Madara I got hit for a reason. Konoha probably thinks I won't pop up for a while now, that means there won't be any searches. If the Hokage remembers anything about my _condition_ she will probably assume I'm dead. Now I have the freedom to do what I want."

"That seems a little risky even for you." Madara leaned forward and saw she was wearing her normal smile. "Then again you are an odd one."

"I don't think you can say that," Ruri interjected. "You're the type of person my mother told me to never accept candy from. My mother may have been a bitch but she was a smart bitch."

"I see your point and you are my type but I'll leave that thought aside for the moment." Ruri involuntarily shuddered; Madara gave her an eerie feeling. "I'll let you go if you listen to a request of mine."

"A request or an order?" Ruri tried to clarify. When dealing with Pein she knew all requests were actually orders.

"It's most definitely a request."

"Can I refuse this request?" Madara nodded his head; Ruri barely caught sight of the motion. "Very well, request away."

"I want you to be the next one to produce an Uchiha heir." Madara expected outrage, not the laughter that Ruri let out. The girl looked like she was genuinely amused by this comment. Did she not take him seriously?

"Sorry but I don't plan on settling down with anyone right now," Ruri said wiping a tear from her eye. "I have to decline."

"Your child could be the most powerful to ever be born and yet you don't want this?"

"I'm sorry but I'll be damned if my child is stronger than me," Ruri lied. "Besides if you're thinking about _that_ power it selects its own person. It just happened to be me, there's no guarantee that the power will be passed down to my child."

"That's a disappointment." Madara sighed. "And here I thought Itachi and you were getting along so well."

"I feel like Itachi is a little too old for me," Ruri stated.

"And Deidara isn't?" Ruri froze for a second if he knew about that what else did he know about? "I do admit you make a good match personality wise but you wouldn't make a very powerful couple."

"I have no interest to make a powerful couple with anyone. I wish to be powerful by myself. So powerful that I can right all the wrong in this world!" Ruri hadn't realized that she stood up until she took a deep breath.

"I guess I can understand since you aren't from a ninja clan after all. I will let you go find Orochimaru but you are not to return until you have the ring. If you die not my problem but you can never leave the Akatsuki. If you do you'll be wishing you were dead." The poison that dripped from his voice was enough to make a baby cry. How could this man be so intimidating? "I'm guessing you'll take Deidara and Sasori with you. Just don't be stupid."

"I understand I will do my best to carry out your orders." Ruri stood and bowed deeply before exiting the room.

OO00OO

"Oh my fucking god! Madara totally knows." Ruri freaked out. At this moment in time she was in Sasori's room rolling back and forth on his bed. He remained calm staying at his desk just staring at her. "I don't think he could tell that I knew he was the leader before he revealed himself. That gives me an advantage." Ruri was thinking. Sasori knew that meant she was calming down. Her cool demeanor had to be very hard to keep up.

"That aside," Sasori began, "have you taken care of Kisame?" Ruri looked at him and blinked a few times. It was really unfair how cute she could be, did she even know that?

"I took care of it right after I talked to Madara," Ruri said. "He can no longer reveal stuff about my plans, and he can also no longer kill his teammates without a legitimate reason. I feel for the guy."

"You know, you should worry about yourself more," Sasori informed. "You're hanging on to sanity by a thread. I know you're a self proclaimed genius but I feel like you're going to think yourself into submission."

"I guess I really do need to recharge." Ruri swung her legs over his bed and stood up. She started walking towards him and plopped on his lap. "I told you before that my body physically needs death." Sasori nodded his head. "I can only use the negative energy I steal from a person for so long before it has no effect. In other words I'm starved right now, in less it gets replaced by another emotion. So I'm going to ask you for a favor, that favor is to kiss you. Plain lust fills the need as well. I'll make it quick and we tell no one."

Sasori didn't really have time to refuse her, her lips quickly sealed his. The kiss wasn't extremely passionate it was rather boring without any feeling. Sasori knew at this point he was just food and he understood that.

"What the hell is going on?" Deidara asked quietly from the doorway. Ruri and Sasori turned to see Deidara.

"Nothing really," Ruri said standing up. Sasori was expecting Deidara to freak out but he was so quiet. "Go back to your room and I will be there in five minutes to talk." Deidara obediently left, leaving a dumbfounded Sasori. When Ruri turned around he understood what had happened, her eyes were purple.

"That was unusually cruel of you." Sasori raked a hand through his crimson hair.

"It was but I'm planning on explaining everything to him," Ruri said. "Also we're leaving tomorrow at ten. If we're not up by then come in at your own risk."

Ruri left after muttering a goodbye to Sasori. She walked the five feet to Deidara's room. She entered and shut the door calmly behind her.

"What the hell was that Ruri!" Deidara exploded. "Can you explain to me what that was?"

"Well that was my feeding time," Ruri said. "I need you to sit down. I'm about to explain a lot of things to you and I need you to remain calm. Can you do that?"

"You expect me to just remain calm? You dumb slut!" Deidara accused. His blue grey eyes were filled with anger while Ruri's emerald ones seemed calm.

"I need the energy of death otherwise I would've gone on a killing spree," Ruri stated. If Deidara interrupted her she would keep going. "I need things like wrath and lust to get by in life. I have never told you this but I am a vessel to a monster. That is why I have this god forsaken power. If you want to be mad go ahead but I tried to get what I needed from you and you refused, multiple times… The point is I do everything for a reason, if you want me to sleep in the living room I will. The point is I don't plan on sleeping with anyone else but you for a while. Simply because I love you."

"You think it's that easy for me to forgive you?" Deidara had this pained expression on his face. Ruri felt guilty, she hadn't felt that in a while.

"It's your choice I'll sleep on the floor for tonight." Ruri grabbed a pillow from the bed Deidara was sitting on. "We're supposed to leave at ten tomorrow morning, please be ready by then."

"It's not fair. When you act like a child I have to treat you like one, but when I act like one you treat me like an adult," Deidara complained.

"Since you haven't figured that out, it's only because I'm extremely messed up." Ruri set the pillow down and lied down on it.

"That is something you don't have to tell me twice. Come here you'll be cold on the floor." Deidara motioned to her to come sit by him. "From now on you tell me everything you want. If it's not ridiculous I'll comply as long as you never do that again."

"You just found out that I'm basically made of evil and you're so calm about it." Ruri sat down next to him and looked at him. He brushed a small part of her bangs that were in her eyes away.

"You didn't make a single joke," Deidara said. "You would've joked if you weren't hurt or felt guilty. Thankfully I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you're feeling. You didn't avoid the subject either you wanted to fix it with the truth. If you ever do that again I swear I'll turn you into a beautiful piece of art."

"That would be a first," Ruri mocked. Deidara's eye brow twitched. Ruri had definitely recovered. "Can I kiss you?"

Deidara captured her lips in response and slowly moved them to get a response. He bit Ruri's bottom lip for entrance she moaned and opened her mouth for him. His mind filled with images of Ruri in absolutely naughty positions. He knew exactly what he was going to do to her. He released her lips in order for them to breathe.

"Can we go farther?" Ruri asked moving on to his lap. She removed his hair band, Deidara knew it was because she loved running her fingers through his hair. Then removed his shirt.

He removed her shirt instantly, and slowly unwrapped the chest bindings. A black bra was left and it frustrated him so he ripped it off her body and watched her full breasts pop out. He instantly took them into the palms of his hands where the mouths naturally took to teasing her nipples. While she put her hands behind his head bring him in for a searing kiss. Ruri began to grind her hips against his hardening length. Usually she wasn't in such a rush but when it was Deidara seconds felt like hours, and that was a good thing.

"I can't take it anymore you need to put it in," Ruri moaned out.

"It's too soon you probably aren't ready yet." Deidara murmured planting kisses along her neck.

"I'm already so wet for you." Deidara looked at her lust clouded emerald orbs, he had never seen any female so in _need_ of him.

"You don't get to complain about this later if you're sore," Deidara said pushing her onto her stomach. "Lift your hips." Ruri complied and Deidara removed her shorts along with her underwear.

She certainly was wet, he had been wrong she was completely ready for him. He hadn't even touched her that much; he'd tease her about that later. He removed his slacks and boxers. He moved behind her and pressed a kiss to her back.

"AH!" Ruri moaned as he entered her. She instantly bucked her hips against him signaling for him to move. Deidara complied and started at a medium pace. Ruri was just so tight and hot that Deidara could barely hold onto his control. Her constant moans didn't help him either.

Deidara watched as Ruri turned her head towards him. She had half lidded emerald eyes glazed over from lust. Deidara felt almost guilty, almost.

"You won't break me," Ruri panted out. That snapped something in Deidara and he began to slam into her, he could hear their skin connecting again and again.

He could feel that Ruri was just as close as he was. He snaked a hand to her stomach and slowly inched it down licking as it went until the tongue on his hand came to flick her clit.

"Deidara!" Ruri screamed as she came. Deidara followed right behind Ruri groaning her name. He pulled out to lie beside her.

"Ruri I didn't know you could get that wet," Deidara teased. She rolled over to face him with an almost relieved smile on her face.

"Oh that's nothing." Ruri giggled at his handsome smirk. "Want to go again?"

"You don't even need that power to read my mind." Deidara placed a kiss on her forehead before she moved to be on top of him. "It must be good to be so young."

"It is and I'll so you exactly how good it is."

OO00OO

"Wow I'm surprised you two are here on time," Sasori commented as Deidara and Ruri approached him. "You're wearing pants?"

Ruri looked down at her legs. After attempting to put on shorts multiple times and just having them ripped off by Deidara she figured pants would be harder to remove.

"He kept violating me so I had to make it harder for him," Ruri said pointing to Deidara. Although the fact that they hugged almost every single outline of her leg didn't make them much better than her shorts.

"To make things perfectly clear you violated me first," Deidara teased.

"I can't take this any longer, let's head out," Sasori commanded.

"Whatever you say Sasori-_Senpai_." Sasori stilled for a moment but decided to ignore Ruri's sarcasm for now. They had more important things to do.

OO00OO

"Way to go Sasori we traveled all this way to a rundown hideout," Ruri complained. "There's two days of my life I'll never get back."

They were in a sort of desert area the heat had caused Ruri to change into her shorts but it didn't make that much of a difference because her Akatsuki cape was still draped around her body. Right now they were standing on the edge of a gaping crater. Most likely

"There are people in there," Ruri muttered. "I bet I can get information from them. I'm going in."

"Shouldn't the genius come up with a plan of attack?" Deidara asked.

"My plan is to wing it." Ruri smiled. "Most likely their sound ninja and they have been famous for using guerilla tactics in fighting. If I fight like them it will only make it easier to win."

"How do you make stupid sound so smart?" Deidara cocked a smirk at her. "I'll go with you."

"Suit yourself," Ruri said jumping into the crater. She landed with cat like grace and entered one of the winding tunnels.

The walls had a swirly orange pattern. It was made to confuse whoever entered it. Right now Ruri's only goal was to get to a chakra signal sensed. After that she'd just blow through the base; it would be a pain for a directionally challenged person to get out. Ruri heard Deidara's footsteps not much farther behind her.

She rounded a corner only to have a few Senbon thrown at her which she easily dodged. In front of her stood a man about six foot four if she had to guess. His hair was an icky brown color that spiked into an unruly mess. He was built to be a power house and had a dumb look in his eyes, this would be easy enough.

Ruri pulled a few seeds from her jacket pocket and rocketed them towards the man while performing hand signs. Vines sprouted out from them and effortlessly wrapped around the man. He seemed crazy to her but even crazy people could have their mind taped into. She walked slowly to the tied up man. _That was way too easy_ Ruri thought.

"Tell me where Orochimaru is," Ruri demanded bending crouching down to the man. He was struggling to free himself of the vines. "There's no use trying to get out of those, they're indestructible. I'm not here for you or your life. I'm here for Orochimaru, answer my questions and you'll be free."

"He's dead," the man rasped out. His eyes were filled with terror. "I've seen you before."

"Totally possible," Ruri admitted. She knew that when she was a rose ninja she got around to killing many people and giving out even more threats. "Now where is the Akatsuki ring Orochimaru possessed while he was alive?"

"Sasuke Uchiha has it. He took it when he killed him." The man still had that terrified look in his eyes. She guessed Deidara was doing something threatening behind her. Ruri sighed before standing up. A purple spark flew from her finger to the vines, although they didn't loosen.

"When I'm ten miles away from here the vines will wither," Ruri informed. "Thank you for being a corporative criminal, those are my favorites. She smirked before turning to Deidara. "I'm guessing you marked the way out of here."

"Yes because you would just smash through the walls and create a disturbance," he scolded.

"I kept everything quiet, so you should have more faith in me _honey_," Ruri said smiling.

"I don't have faith in you exactly because I know you _sweetheart_," Deidara mocked. They started to dash away from the man while exchanging insults.

OO00OO

"We've been asking for the Uchiha's whereabouts for the past two days, this is going to take forever," Deidara complained sitting against a tree

Right now Sasori casually leaning against the same tree and Ruri was walking up to a stream. She looked at the water as if examining it. Deidara was calmly watching over her making sure she didn't do anything careless.

"I'm going to locate him right now," Ruri said. "I'm warning you, that you might experience a minor head ache. I'm going to search through the minds of people with high chakra levels until I find him. I'm doing it the mean way so it doesn't zap my strength."

"Do whatever you have to," Sasori replied clearly bored. It was obvious he didn't think too much of it.

"Okay remember I want no complaints from you mister," Ruri exclaimed with a smile.

She walked out onto the river standing effortlessly on top of the water. Her eyes turned into amethyst. Somehow purple streaks started flowing through the stream from her body as it levitated into the air. Her hair seemed to blow lightly in the air with the wind. Her eyes remained open but it was like she didn't even know her surroundings. Her body radiated an almost scorching heat.

"How long do you think this will take her?" Sasori asked Deidara.

"Who knows? She keeps pulling jutsus out of her perfectly toned ass," Deidara answered.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Sasori asked. Deidara shook her head; if she was listening she couldn't concentrate at locating Sasuke Uchiha. "So how is she in bed?"

"Excuse me? You shouldn't ask that about my girlfriend. You're way too old for her anyway, you damn pedophile." Deidara glared at Sasori but Sasori remained passive. "She's amazing, especially for her age. It pisses me off."

"I see that someone has a possessive side," Sasori mocked. He couldn't blame him though. If Ruri hadn't been wearing her Akatsuki cloak they would've been stopped repeatedly just so guys could hit on her. It would get annoying.

"I think she secretly likes it." Deidara smirked at Sasori who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I found him…" Ruri whispered. "You guys I'm leaving to get the ring be back soon."

"Wait what?" Deidara yelled. Ruri was rapidly forming hand signs before she bit her thumb and drew a symbol on her hand. She smashed it to the ground and disappeared in purple light. "That damn brat!"

"Think this means she heard us?" Sasori asked with a smirk. He knew Ruri would be just fine but he was at risk of being blown up by an infuriated Deidara.

OO00OO

_I'm going to stop this chapter a little short because I'm thinking the next one will go longer. Please don't complain about the lemon, I know its bad I just can't help the sheer embarrassment I feel when writing it. Then I get the rush to finish it and yeah it turns out to be unemotional, but that's what you get from a virgin. Please leave a review I love your feedback! :) I also realize this is a little early but I'll be busy until late tomorrow night most likely and don't want to forget because I will._

_Anyway here is the sample of my new story Irish Thorns and Guardians. Feel free not to read it, it's not Naruto._

OO00OO

"Cassia this is absolutely absurd," Kayla informed her boss. "For one we have been in hiding because of your sister and now we're flying to Japan just to engage in some ridiculous show down. Not only that but you're meeting her at a mafia Halloween ball. The mafia hates the mob."

"It will be fine everyone will be in costumes," the girl replied. She brushed her long silky fiery orange hair out of her cat like green eyes. "We will just wear _those_ costumes."

"In truth you just want to wear that crown…" Kayla shook her head her boss was really too much.

It had only been about four months since this whole thing started. It felt like so long but in reality it wasn't even half a year. Cassia O'Keefe had been chosen as the heir to the whole O'Keefe family; the most powerful Irish mob family. No one was expecting it, not even Kayla who had been with the family since birth. Everyone had always thought it would be her sister, Julia.

Julia had always been in the open for the family. Since she was the oldest she got to lead operations and deal with most political matters involving other families. Cassia on the other hand was one of a few members assigned to the group called "cleaners". The cleaners took care of keeping stuff out of the public eye, using any means necessary; more often than not bribery. It was surprising that the younger of the two twins was selected; half the family didn't even know Julia had a sister. However no one could complain or say that she isn't capable. Cassia had taken over her duties flawlessly and she could shoot anything down that got in her way.

After the ceremony Julia had gone rouge and declared war upon the family for their unjust decision. Cassia was sent into hiding with her selected guardians but later sent them away thinking they were safe. However she had misjudged her sister thinking that underhanded tactics wouldn't be used, but her sister attacked and had captured all her guardians except for one. Now Cassia would go to great lengths just to get them back.

"Hey Kayla." Kayla snapped her attention towards Cassia. "When I'm wearing that crown I want you to refer to me as your majesty."

Kayla muttered something barely audible before directing her gaze out of the window. She missed the slight relief that came across Cassia's face. Cassia had an assumption and if that assumption wasn't right they could very well be dead by tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

_This is the Fifteenth chapter of Getting Freedom. Honestly I'm surprised I've made it this far. I also love my OCS in this for some reason. My favorite is actually Yukiko so you can expect maybe a short one-shot about her when I finish this up. Fair warning Sasuke Uchiha will be out of character. Not to hate on him but he's a bastard and if I put him in total character he'd try to kill Ruri right away. So yeah… I also don't like Karin at all, Sakura may have been clingy and useless but Karin just kinda creeps me out with her stalkerish ways. _

_**Warning: This chapter will contain minor language**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto**_

OO00OO

Ruri had teleported about ten miles from Sasuke Uchiha and his traveling companions. She had no idea who they were but they had to be strong if they were with him. Ruri could hear Deidara trying to call her in for a conversation but decided to ignore it. This was her one chance to set the stage.

Ruri walked to the edge of the cliff she was on; there was no cover for her she realized. It was mostly a desert with a few rock formations. However the cliff was so high up Ruri couldn't make out any more details. She took a couple steps back.

Using a chakra propelled jump she leaped into the air. Ruri turned around as her Akatsuki hat flew off her head. No doubt that she'd be scolded about that later by Pein. After that she relaxed in the air taking in the feeling of weightlessness. It was like flying, she of course knew what that felt like. Her Akatsuki cloak fluttered in the wind making an obnoxious noise but Ruri felt so calm right now. When she was in the air it always felt like she was supposed to be there.

She flipped so that she was face down staring at the approaching ground. She pulled out some seeds and rocketed them to the ground while making hand signs. A thick vine grew and Ruri adjusted herself to stand almost in mid air. Bending her knees she landed on the vine and skillfully slid down it to the ground.

"Uchiha and lackeys had better be ready for this," she muttered. She took off at a brisk pace with the intensions of catching up to him.

OO00OO

"Say, aren't you tired?" Suigetsu asked in a bland tone. He took a sip from his water bottle hoping that it could give him some energy. "How about a short break?"

"You're already taking a break!" Karin snapped at him. "You are so hopeless! We've still got a long way to go until we get to the northern hideout." Karin froze. "Someone's coming, someone with an extremely high chakra level and fast."

"How far away?" Sasuke asked calmly. His posture was perfect as always, and the calm façade made women want to stop and swoon.

"Five miles," Karin answered. "No wait three. It's gone." It was impossible for a chakra signal to disappear completely unless the person was gone from this world.

"Do you think the person dropped dead trying to reach us?" Suigetsu joked.

Sasuke knew it was a joke, but he wouldn't put it past any of his teammates to do such a thing. Besides who else would want to see him. Itachi wouldn't come to him.

"That was a mean thing to say," a girl said. Sasuke looked behind him to see a girl. She was rather short with golden brown skin with dark brown curly hair, and piercing emerald eyes. The thing that stood out the most was the black cloak with red clouds wrapped around her body.

"How did you avoid my ability?" Karin asked before grinding her teeth.

"I'm not here to explain things to you. I'm here for Sasuke Uchiha." The girl turned to look at Sasuke smiling sweetly. "Okay so if I want something from somebody I'm supposed to gain their trust," she mused out loud. "My name is Ruri and I have come for Orochimaru's ring."

"You're the genjutsu girl," Sasuke said unemotionally. His ebony eyes meet her shiny emerald ones. He remembered the girl.

"Oh so you remember that time," Ruri said smiling. "Thanks for telling me about that stuff I would've failed my test at the academy if it wasn't for you. So about that ring…"

"Sasuke-Kun you know her?" Karin asked gripping his shoulder. Ruri's eye twitched a little, she just had to get in the way. Sasuke just glowered at Ruri.

"Hey period head," Ruri insulted. The girl glared and pushed up her glasses. "I don't think the Uchiha belongs to you. He belongs to Sakura Haruno, that girl who's really strong now, or at least stronger than you."

"Excuse me you wana be Akatsuki member," she sneered. "Sasuke-Kun is everyone's Sasuke-Kun. No need to be jealous."

"Way to turn him into a slut," Ruri retorted. "Anyway, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can hand over the ring or I can take it. It's your call Uchiha."

He still just stared at her. Ruri couldn't fathom why Naruto and Sakura found this guy so necessary in their lives. She was slightly annoyed she had wanted to be his friend build trust but he clearly didn't want that.

"So you're not going to talk to me?" Ruri questioned. _It would be kind of fun to make an Uchiha lose his cool_, Ruri thought a smirk coming onto her face. "Okay then I won't play nice, I'll be honest. Your skin isn't pale it's pasty. Your hair looks like a ducks ass." Ruri waited for a response, the only one she got was a chuckle from the shark like boy sitting down on rocks.

"You're a Hozuki, aren't you?" Ruri asked tilting her head to the side. He looked like his father if he really was one. "Could you be Suigetsu? No way! You were on my first list of targets to kill!"

"Obviously that didn't work very well considering I'm alive and have never seen you before," Suigetsu stated.

"You disappeared and were taken off my list," Ruri stated. "You might've stood a chance back then, now you won't. I've got training. Training from the best Uchiha. Uchiha _Itachi_."

Both Karin and Suigetsu had missed the flash of motion that happened. Somehow Sasuke was standing where Ruri once stood, and Ruri was next to Karin where Sasuke used to be.

"Somebody is touchy," Ruri teased. "Any way about your bro-"

"Kill her," Sasuke interrupted. His eyes had yet to turn into the Sharingan so Ruri didn't have to use her psychic powers yet and that made her relieved.

"Hai! Sasuke-Kun!" Karin squealed. She turned and glared daggers at Ruri.

"Oh come on I thought we were getting along so well," Ruri said before dodging Karin's first attack.

Karin followed up with a charge for Ruri's torso. Ruri grabbed her arm and twisted into an impossible position. She used her knee and brought into her stomach forcing the wind out of her lungs. Karin coughed and gagged.

"Your radius is broken and your elbow is dislocated," Ruri whispered into her ear. "I also shattered a couple ribs. Don't charge so carelessly at an Akatsuki member next time." With a quick blow to the back of her head Karin was on the ground unconscious.

"Sakura's way stronger than this…" Ruri muttered. "You should have gone back for her. You know she still loves you. Love is the only thing that can heal you. Even if you kill Itachi you won't avenge your clan, you'll disgrace it."

Ruri didn't have time to wait for him to answer as a sword swung at her head. She ducked but she had to dodge right away again. This guy, Suigetsu, was everywhere swinging the blade at her. Finally Ruri had a chance to hit him and she punched right through him. Her arm felt like it went through water.

"Kisame doesn't do that…" Ruri murmured. She looked up to see Suigetsu's smirk he was her type but that aside she would defeat him. "Neat trick want to see one of mine?"

Ruri kicked a heel through him before back hand springing away from him. Forming hand signs she pulled out a rod and out sprung her trustworthy whip. She pulled off her cloak revealing her body and allowing more movement. She pulled something out of her jacket but put her hand down to her side open. Suigetsu wondered what she did but if he knocked her out quick it wouldn't be a problem.

He lunged at her closing the distance between them fast. Ruri swung her whip right through him. She let go of it to make hand signs as he chased after her. Ruri smirked before clapping her hands together. Suigetsu stopped in his tracks. _What's this strange feeling,_ he thought.

"There's a seed planted inside you," Ruri explained. "Don't worry I'm just going to dehydrate you enough to make you unconscious. I have a thing for charismatic cuties like you." Ruri smiled but there was something dark behind her smile. "You can have any medic ninja remove it, the second you used your water to try and dodge my attacks was when you lost."

Suigetsu dropped to his feet panting. He had never felt such a dull ache before. He had felt pain before, but this was like he was slowly being eaten alive. The girl just stood there smiling. Soon black came across his vision, before it completely over took him.

"You know it's not that they're bad ninja's it's just that I'm that good," Ruri said facing Sasuke. He had that same emotionless look on his face. "Can you please give me Orochimaru's ring?"

"Why would killing Itachi be a disgrace to my clan, when it was he who killed them?" Sasuke asked. His voice was deep but still had no signs of emotion. _He has no idea how much he's like his brother_, Ruri thought.

"He stopped an uprising by doing that," Ruri stated. "I've seen things in the archives you can't even imagine. All I can tell you is the massacre was an order, and that order originated from one specific person who was being controlled by another person. My goal is to bring you back to Konoha so that you can be a member of the Uchiha clan and not end up dead. The next time I see you I'll definitely take you back and you'll have you're revenge on the true conspirator. Right now I need that ring you have to stay alive though, so if you wouldn't mind toss it over here."

Sasuke activated his sharingan not a second after, Ruri's eyes bleed into purple and stared back at him. His sharingan started spinning and he waited for his genjutsu to take effect, but nothing happened. He tried again, and the outcome was the same. He was somewhat confused this stupid girl should have been in his trance.

"Uchiha my ability is immune to most genjutsu and illusions," Ruri stated. "Look I'll fight you and take that ring if I have to but I was hoping we could skip all that. Think about it, think about your brother. Would he have normally done something like that?"

Sasuke charged Ruri after activating his chidori. Ruri stood absolutely still waiting for him to get close before making hand signs.

"Psychic Armor!" She called out. A thin coating of purple light covered her body. As soon as Sasuke made contact with Ruri's body it reflected off her. It didn't hit him but it repelled him away from her.

Before he had time to completely recover from it Ruri jumped high in the air. Purple translucent kunai appeared and she threw them. The bounced off each other in a familiar way as they flew towards him. He dodged all but two that grazed his sleeves. She had executed throwing kunai exactly the way Itachi had once before, she wasn't lying the girl had been trained by his brother.

_So the ring isn't in his sleeves_ Ruri thought. Ruri began to rack her mind of places where Orochimaru's ring could be hidden on his body. He would put it in a place unnoticeable but still easily accessible.

She dodged a string of taijutsu attacks from Sasuke as she began to plan her next moves. However the Uchiha managed to connect a devastating blow to her legs. Ruri was surprised and let a small gasp of pain escape from her mouth. A smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face but disappeared when she did not crumple to the ground from the attack.

_She's stronger than I originally thought, but she is still out of her league_ Sasuke thought. He set out drawing his katana on her and charging. She was dodging him again but it was different than before. Her movements had become more deliberant like a choreographed dance. Ruri did a back hand spring and grabbed her whip from the ground.

With a sudden snap the rod extended and the vine that had been attached to it withered to the ground. She formed a hand sign and a purple blade appeared turning the rod into a scythe. An intense look filled her eyes most would've immediately felt fear but Sasuke Uchiha had abandoned that useless emotion long ago. The thought _sinister_ had crossed his mind though.

He didn't let up on his attacks as he continued to use his katana. Ruri had been meeting every one of his swings with the blade of her scythe. He thought it had to be impossible. To begin with the size of the scythe was about six inches taller than her that should make it hard to wield. The katana was much smaller and Sasuke Uchiha was someone who was never accused of being slow. Yet this girl was countering all of his attacks almost effortlessly.

Ruri saw a small opening she sliced the Uchiha across his torso tearing his shirt and slicing some of his skin. It was deep but not too deep the Uchiha noticed as he continued to attack. Soon he backed up with the full intent of a summoning jutsu, but the girl came at him fast. Ruri brought the scythe down slicing the rope that helped to keep his loose fitting pants up. Sasuke growled as the ring tumbled loose from his clothing.

When he looked up at her intending to strike her into an early death but froze when he saw her. He felt like being sick almost disgusted. Her eyes had a wild blood thirsty look of satisfaction. Her mouth was curved into a sneer that revealed what looked like small fangs. Ruri looked like a monster to him there was no other way to describe her, even though he was no better than her.

Ruri kicked him powerfully out of the way sending him flying into the rock formation that Suigetsu had been sitting on earlier. Ruri picked up the ring on the ground. Even with her back to him Sasuke could feel the air around her shift. Ruri turned back towards him, her eyes once again their famous shade of green. Her smile had turned into a sweet and innocent one, Sasuke felt himself almost relax.

"I hope you don't mind but I will be taking this ring with me," Ruri said cheerfully. "I think it's a small price to pay for your life." Ruri slipped the ring on her pinky finger and watched it automatically adjust to the right size.

Ruri began to perform rapid hand signs before biting her finger drawing blood and slamming it on the ground. She disappeared into a purple light.

Sasuke stood up slowly; he hadn't even realized how heavily he was breathing or how sore his body was. He took a look at the teammates he had gathered. Were they enough? If that was what Itachi's student was like could he really take on Itachi?

He would wait for Karin to wake up before they would take Suigetsu to a doctor and get the last member of their team. This was certainly throwing his plans off a little bit but he would deal with this girl later if it was needed.

OO00OO

"You know what?" Deidara questioned loudly. He was pacing around like a madman by the river where Ruri had left them a little over an hour ago. Sasori stood against a tree watching him rant like a maniac.

He had already figured out that Ruri wanted to talk to the Uchiha alone, considering he was _her_ target. Ruri could be called a lot of things but her ability to perform her rightful duties was astounding. Sasori wondered what Konoha was thinking about her right now.

"I think when she gets back I'm just going to chain her up and put her in a cage!" Deidara yelled.

"I had no idea you were that kinky Dei-Dei." Both boys turned their heads to see Ruri. She was definitely in a disheveled state. Her face had a few scrapes and bruises but nothing major, but Ruri was limping.

Both men directed their attention to Ruri's right leg. A massive purple bruise had appeared and covered most of her outside thy. The fact that her golden brown skin had taken on such a color meant that whatever happened had done massive damage to her leg. It was probably amazing that she was still walking.

"Sit down now," Sasori instructed firmly. Ruri complied without a second thought, practically tumbling to the ground. She let out a whimper of pain as she landed, worrying Deidara. "Do you know how he did this?"

"It was a kick but something was different about it," Ruri answered. She glanced at Deidara who had his fists clenched, and was grinding his teeth against each other. Ruri frowned. "Deidara you know as well as I do that getting injured is part of being a ninja. Don't fuss over it."

Sasori noted how Deidara slightly calmed down. No doubt this girl was amazing he would even admit that this girl had changed him. He no longer felt the same blood lust he once had. He felt stronger and more in control than ever. His puppets also worked _perfectly_.

"Well you managed to break the bone completely," Sasori told her after scanning her leg. "How did you walk on this?"

"I put one foot in front of the other like every other person," Ruri replied bitterly as he pressed down on it to prove his point.

"Deidara you're going to have to carry her until we get to the next village," Sasori said. "I'll need more than just the basics to properly heal this. Also send a message to leader saying the ring has been retrieved but we will need a few days of recovery before we can start traveling back to the base."

"I'll send the message as soon as we reach a hotel," Deidara stated moving towards them. He scooped Ruri into his arms princess style, and ignored her words of protest. "Is she in critical or can we walk?"

"She's fine probably just in pain," Sasori answered. He knew that Deidara only wanted to punish Ruri for leaving so suddenly with little explanation to where she was going; he agreed with him whole heartedly. "Let's take it at a nice slow walk. By the way my new art is completely superior to yours."

"Hell no!" Deidara protested. "Your little dollies can't even be compared to my master pieces."

Ruri groaned loudly as their argument began. She was tired and would try to sleep but the pain kept her awake. She had to listen to their constant bickering the whole way to the nearest village.

OO00OO

"You know leader isn't going to be very happy with you when we arrive at the base," Deidara told Ruri. She had already recovered from the injury she received five days earlier.

"You have no idea…" Ruri muttered with a dark look in her eyes. She knew full well that she wouldn't be dealing with Pein, but his evil counterpart Madara. _Scratch that they are both evil_ Ruri thought. "In my old age I hope to become a hermit that lives all alone with no human or animal interaction what so ever."

"As your current lover I take that very offensively." Ruri saw Deidara's eye twitch and let out a cute laugh at his frustration.

"It's funny because I think of you as more of a personal alien than a human or animal," she teased. That statement launched them into a small battle of teasing thoroughly annoying Sasori.

"Would you two shut up!" Sasori snapped. "We'll be at the base in about an hour, so just be quiet until then."

"You look young but I always forget that in truth you're a crabby middle aged man," Ruri retorted. Sasori let out a growl.

"Whatever however this whole delay is being blamed on you," Sasori stated.

"I don't think you can call it a delay when leader never thought I would actually come back alive," Ruri stated.

"Now that would be a nice little thought," Sasori muttered as they continued on.

OO00OO

"Deidara, Sasori you're dismissed," Pein told them. The two bowed and left. Now Ruri and Pein stood alone in the office. A long period of silence passed through the room.

"Let me guess we are waiting for Madara," Ruri stated calmly making her way to a chair that sat in front of the desk.

"No I'm here now," Madara said entering from a door behind the desk. Although Ruri could not see him his intimidating presence was all too familiar. "So you ended up fighting Sasuke Uchiha that's rather interesting."

"He was a very interesting person," Ruri mused. "However I still beat him, he didn't even know that I got injured. I'm pretty sure he's afraid of me."

"Is that so?" Madara chuckled amused at her response. "You probably think I'm here to scold you but in reality I'm praising you. Congratulations on not getting yourself killed."

"Well thanks," Ruri muttered. "If that's all than I'm free to go right?"

"No you're not, but Pein is," Madara said. Pein removed himself from the desk chair and out the door which Madara had entered. Madara planted himself in the chair comfortably. "I like talking with you it's almost just as interesting as the conversations I used to have with Itachi when he was younger."

"You had Sasuke purposely left alive didn't you?" Ruri had come up with that conclusion while lying in a hotel bed with nothing better to do.

"Ah, I knew you would figure out you smart little cookie," Madara practically laughed out. "Do you know why?"

"Not yet nor is it any of my business," Ruri stated.

"If you tell me what you're actually thinking then I will tell you the people going to retrieve the three tails," Madara offered.

"Right now I'm thinking about frolicking with pink bunnies and eating giant vegetable onigiri," Ruri replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure you are. Now tell me what you actually think about Sasuke Uchiha's purpose."

"He's the main Uchiha in your plans not Itachi," Ruri replied hesitantly. "You've used Itachi as a sacrificial lamb in order to fuel his hatred and need for power. Then you intend to let Sasuke kill Itachi and receive the next level of the sharingan. By then Sasuke will be half crazy and delirious enough to do every single thing you ask of him, without questioning it."

"You never disappoint me," Madara said clearly amused. "Deidara and Tobi are the ones going by the way. I must ask if you would consider becoming my second command instead of Pein. I'm sure you would be able to handle it."

"Listen," Ruri started, "I may be good at figuring things out, but I'm not an idea person. As long as your orders get me closer to my goal of reinventing Konoha than I'm happy to comply with them. Don't worry I don't want any more power than I already have."

"So you figured out that this was a test too?" Madara asked. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Obviously because if you wanted me to be second in command I'm positive Pein would have been killed off before you made that offer."

"You're correct. The only thing I have left to say is: welcome to the Akatsuki. You are our newest official member. You're now excused."

Ruri bowed before silently exiting. She had done it, what no other shinobi dared to do. She had successfully infiltrated the Akatsuki.

OO00OO

_I'm going to post this a day early mostly because it's finished and edited (I use that term loosely) which means __**NO**__ chapter tomorrow. Also I like posting early it makes me feel like I didn't procrastinate, which is more than I can say for my mountain of summer homework I haven't started. I love all Reviews good or bad, I'd super appreciate it if someone told me how the fight sequences were. That's it for now thanks for reading! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Language, and implied sexual situations**

Getting Freedom

Chapter 16

Ruri strolled down the hallways of the Akatsuki base. It was partially because of boredom but also because of disbelief. It was a good thing the base was so big, she didn't have to talk to anyone. In all honesty Ruri felt a little sick to her stomach. The only word that was running through her mind was _traitor_. Ruri would never betray Konoha but it sure seemed like she had. Hopefully the doubts were just Maeva messing with her head; it wouldn't be the first time.

Ruri decided to just head back to Deidara's room, she mentally corrected that it was _their_ room. Not just his. It took about five minutes until she reached it. Ruri opened it and heard the soft sound of water. Deidara was in the shower.

Ruri sat on the bed and took off her boots. Her eyes went wide as she saw a piece of paper sticking out of it. Ruri realized her mission record wasn't as squeaky clean as everyone believed. She hadn't mailed the last piece of information Kiyoshi needed to convict and elder shinobi of betraying Konoha.

It wasn't like she could just walk into Konoha and deliver it. Mailing it directly would probably cause problems the address would be traceable. Ruri was not an oblivious woman; she knew full well what Kiyoshi felt for her. She also knew that for a non-shinobi he had the guts and resources to come after her.

"What are you doing think so hard?" Deidara said pulling Ruri from her thoughts. He frowned when he saw how unaffected she was that he was just wearing a towel.

"Well…" Ruri trailed off. Could she really trust Deidara? Of course she loved him, but he wasn't obligated to not to tell anyone about her plans. Then Ruri thought of something. "When I went to Suna you said that you had a way of communicating that could get messages across without being traced. Does that mean you can send notes?"

"I can, but I don't want you mentioning Suna," Deidara answered. He mentally slapped himself. That totally gave away what he was secretly thinking if Ruri picked up on it. Deidara never liked the Kazekage to begin with but he didn't like the fact he slept with Ruri. Actually now he wanted him more dead than ever. "Wait, you're not planning to give out information about the Akatsuki are you?"

"Of course not I'm not an idiot," Ruri replied. "I have to send something back to Kiyoshi, my old 'master'. It was my last assignment. I'd like to complete it."

"Aw, why don't you just play with me," Deidara teased. He ran over to her and clomped onto her bring her to lie down on her back with him over her. He began kissing her neck and nipped on a particularly sensitive part, and she gave a short gasp.

Ruri grabbed his face bring him down for a heated kiss. He let her slip her tongue into his mouth so he could gently suck on it and Ruri moaned.

"We should stop it's still light out," Ruri panted out. Deidara looked at her face and smirked, it looked like stopping was the last thing she wanted to do. He used his hands to caress her sides. "How about we have sex after we go on our first date? I'm an official member so I no longer have to get permission to go out into town." Deidara was pouting like a kid, Ruri wondered why the older man could be such a kid, but she still loved it.

He decided to ignore it going back to planting butterfly kisses on her neck. Ruri sighed she really didn't want to stop but there were more than a few reasons why she needed to stop.

"I need to go into town to buy more birth control," Ruri stated bluntly. Deidara pulled away from her as if he had just burned himself. He was blushing madly and Ruri couldn't resist laughing at his childlike reaction. "How about we go on a date and pick up some things? I also have to get my cloak tailored otherwise I can't fight in it."

"Fine but I need to get dressed first." Deidara started walking over to his dresser. "You can wear your cloak out by the way. This village is under protection by the Akatsuki they don't really mind the fact we basically kill people every day."

"It's more like every other day if you ask me," Ruri countered. "I actually haven't killed anyone yet though. I'm a little surprised."

"Whatever. You're my very snotty rose but you have to be proud of the fact you're in Akatsuki. Just go wait in the living room and wait for me."

"Why Dei-Dei? I have already seen _everything_." Ruri licked her lips at him eliciting a frustrated groan from Deidara.

"Just do it," He complained. He watched her get up and pull her boots on. Before leaving the room she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He thought it was cute until she took his towel and tugged it to the ground. After that Ruri had immediately left.

"I still can't figure out why I love her so God damn much," he said to himself. A half smile appeared on his face before getting dressed.

OO00OO

Deidara had to admit he had fallen even more in love with Ruri on this date. Ruri had never been the submissive type, unless she was lying underneath him. However today she had really done every single thing he wanted. He had dragged her to get supplies for his art and she had actually asked him how he made them. It was the first time someone had asked him that in a long time. He had brought her to a tea shop and he would admit that wasn't the best decision. A waitress he had slept with tried to flirt but Ruri put a stop to that immediately with a scary smile.

Now they were sitting on a bench in a clearing, the wind was blowing gently and there were young children running around. If he was with Sasori he would've yelled at them to go away by now, but having her leaning her head on his shoulder was so calming.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Ruri asked him. Deidara didn't turn his head to face her but she could tell a slight smile was on his lips.

"I'm thinking about you," Deidara answered truthfully. He heard Ruri giggle a little.

A ball rolled to her feet and she looked at it. She was waiting for them to come and get it, but they remained away from them. Ruri had to guess it had to do with the fact Deidara was wearing his cloak.

Ruri got up from the bench and picked up the ball. She walked slowly over to the child closest to her. She bent down to his level; she concluded he couldn't be more than five years old. If it was her she'd have already been running around and trying to play ninja.

"Is this yours?" Ruri asked kindly. She noticed how the boy blushed a little when she asked. _He's so adorable _Ruri thought. He nodded his head at her. "Do you mind if I play for a while?"

"Not at all! Nee-Chan is really pretty," another less shy boy said running up to them. "We're just playing don't drop it. You can't drop it at all. Got it?"

"I think I can do that," Ruri replied happily. "My name is Ruri. What's yours?"

"I'm Kotaru!" the louder of the two exclaimed. He had dark brown hair and equally brown eyes to match. "That's Aito." Aito just nodded his head and some of his golden hair went into his hazel blue eyes. Ruri thought that maybe Deidara looked like that when he was younger.

"Aito why don't you start?" Ruri said handing him the ball. Ruri backed away from him and stood slightly away from Kotaru.

Aito threw the ball and Kotaru and he caught it with ease. Kotaru smirked at Ruri, and she knew that he was the mischievous of the two.

"Go long Nee-Chan!" he shouted. He threw the ball really far. He knew that it would get stuck in the tree once again and he'd have to get someone to get it down. Aito knew it too.

Ruri didn't realize that's what they were thinking after he threw it. She ran straight towards the tree and used her chakra to climb it and catch the ball perfectly. She hopped down and out of habit landed in a slight crouch position.

"Wow you're a ninja," Aito said quietly. Ruri nodded her head at him with a smile.

Deidara watched as Ruri continued to play with the children. He never realized it but Ruri really didn't seem like the criminal type, especially with that smile. _I mean, what shinobi stops to play with children_ he thought. Not only that she looked right at home playing with them, as if nothing was wrong with it.

"Are you just going to keep pouting or are you going to join us Deidara?" Ruri asked from over by the children. They visibly stiffened but she told them something that calmed them down.

Deidara muttered a curse before he got up and walked towards them. Ruri tugged at her jacket to show that he should take the cloak off. He shrugged out of it. The children were just staring at him like he was some weird new species.

"Kotaru, Aito this is Deidara," Ruri introduced. "If you want you can call him Dei-Dei."

"Like hell they can," Deidara shouted in Ruri's face.

"Oh ho, looks like someone is embarrassed," Kotaru sneered. He looked up challenging at him. "I bet you can't catch my throw."

Deidara glared at the little boy before they started playing. He guessed before they played for about thirty minutes before the boys announced that they would have to go home.

"Nee-Chan I have a secret for you," Kotaru said. Ruri bent down intending to lend him an ear. He kissed her on the cheek before saying "When I'm older let's get married." After that the boys ran off.

"Paws of the girlfriend little boy!" Deidara shouted after them. Ruri couldn't help bursting out and laughter at Deidara's behavior.

"I think I'm going to have to make a tough decision later in life," Ruri joked. "You're both so cute I just won't know who to pick."

"Not even funny," Deidara muttered. As they started walking, the only place left to go is the herb shop to pick up Ruri's, _necessities_. After that they can pick up her cloak and return to the base.

"You can look around if you want I'm just going to go ask the guy for the medicine it's behind the desk," Ruri said walking over to the main counter.

"Well I haven't seen you around for months little cutie," the guy commented.

"Wait does that mean we met?" Ruri asked putting a hand to her chin to think. The guy smiled and nodded his head. "I don't remember you at all. I need birth control pills, I saw them behind you."

"Oh so you're a bad girl," the guy said winking. Ruri felt annoyed instantly this guy was way too obvious. "My name is Daisuke, how about you?"

"It doesn't really matter," Ruri replied. Now she remembered him, the last time she was here he hit on her too. "Just give me it so I can pay and leave."

"Aw, last time you were here you were so much nicer," Daisuke whined. "Why don't you come to the back to make it up to me?" His smirk almost snapped Ruri's control but she was doing well at keeping her temper at bay.

"Sure, and I'll bring my boyfriend from Akatsuki with me," Ruri countered.

"Oh so you think that's going to intimidate me," Daisuke said taking the money out of her hand but holding on to the beg with the pills in it.

"Not really," Ruri said with a smirk. "I should considering I'm apart of Akatsuki. I have been looking for some fresh meat to roast for dinner too." She licked her lips at him. Although the statement could be taken sexually, Daisuke didn't think of it like that. He took it as threat because of her serious and condescending tone. He immediately dropped the bag in her hand and she walked away.

Deidara chuckled as she returned to his side. He had been listening to her conversation entirely. Ruri could joke all she wanted but he knew that she would never leave him. The idea of that normalcy calmed him.

OO00OO

Ruri said that she wanted to see the stars at night and so they had returned to the park where they had played with children. They lay side by side on the grass.

"About that message will you send it for me?" Ruri asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"As long as you don't tell leader I'm fine with it," Deidara answered. He took out some of his clay and began to mold it. "Hand me the note."

Ruri gave him the note and watched him work it into the bird. Before it up and flew away. After he made a few hand signs.

"Amazing," Ruri whispered and watched it fly away.

"You seem pretty used to dealing with kids," Deidara commented.

"I guess," Ruri said. "I lived in a compound with my friend for a while, in order to pay her family back I would often babysit for their clan. I actually really love children. My dream used to be to lead a genin team, and start a family."

"I can see how it would fit you." He gave her a pained look. "You know now that you're here we can never have a family." Ruri's cheeks tinted pink at his words.

"You said we," Ruri whispered. Deidara took her hand to as if to say yes I did. "One day we'll run away together, I can just feel it."

"Maybe we will," Deidara agreed. He wanted to, but it seems like Ruri has a lack of reality. There are so many people that could come after them and bring them back. However Deidara would let her hold onto her dream, because the second she had said that it had been his as well.

OO00OO

Ruri woke up naked and alone. She was expecting that, since a few days ago Deidara had been sent out with Tobi to capture a tailed beast. Ruri inhaled his scent before struggling out of bed. She got dressed quickly. Deidara had left her a note.

_Dear Ruri,_

_I will try and get back as soon as I can for now just behave yourself and stay out of trouble. Also that message I sent has yet to be received so I don't know if the guy you sent it to is home or not. I'm going to contact you telepathically in a few days. Please wait for me!_

_With Love,_

_Deidara_

Ruri brushed her long hair back and moved to the dresser. Recently she and Deidara had started sharing it and somehow it felt comforting. The fact that his stuff was there meant that he couldn't ditch her and not come back for his things.

She got dressed, and left her hair down. Ruri exited the room to go to the kitchen. She saw Sasori reading something, Kisame seemed to be trying to talk to him, and Itachi was looking for something in the fridge.

"Good morning everyone," Ruri said walking to stand next to Itachi. She scanned the fridge for fruit her usual morning breakfast now. She picked out different kinds after Itachi moved aside.

"Ruri I want you to have a fight with one of my puppets today," Sasori said as she sat down.

"Which one this time?" Ruri asked popping a grape into her mouth.

"I decided to strengthen the fire style one," Sasori answered. He glanced her to see the "_again?"_ look. He knew it had been the only one she had been fighting but it really didn't make a difference to him.

"I guess I can do that," Ruri said.

"Aw, is the princess depressed because her prince is gone," Kisame teased. To his surprise he saw her flush before turning her head the other way. "Did you just blush?"

"It only happens when you mention Deidara," Itachi said blandly. He began to eat what looked like a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"Anyway, why don't we go after breakfast?" Ruri said changing the subject.

"That's fine with me," Sasori said returning to his book.

OO00OO

"Would everyone just come to order!" Tsuande yelled above the council. It was proving to be a pain in her ass.

It had been decades since a meeting like this had been called. It was a council with all of the ninja elders, the Konoha nobles and their rose ninja. The tension between the nobles and elders were thick, but the scent of bloodlust was in the air thanks to the rose ninja. Tsuande wondered how Ruri could ever put up with this for as long as she did.

"That girl should be hunted down!" Danzo yelled. "We cannot let such a liability run around, especially one with her strength." There were murmurs of agreement from other members.

"Ruri has said that she did not quit to a shinobi, and implied that she is still on her mission." Tsuande looked him in the eyes before continuing. "Not only that there was minimal injuries caused by her, you have no reason to suspect anything from her."

"The fact that's she's in the Akatsuki is enou-"

"Give her one month," Kiyoshi said interjecting. "Give Ruri one month to complete her mission."

"How dare you disrespect me you noble!" Danzo yelled slamming his hand on the table. Kiyoshi glared.

"I believe it is you that disrespected me," Kiyoshi said calmly. "Not only is Ruri my responsibility and rose ninja but I hold more power than you. Right now my family is practically sustaining the entire education of ninjas with our money. I can take it away. I think I'm being fare by saying that you should give Ruri, who has a perfect record by the way, one month to complete her mission. If any of you wish to defy this I dare you to try and cover up for the loss of funding."

The room went dead silent at his statement. Although he was young, Kiyoshi was undeniably smart and well versed. That was the exact reason Tsuande respected him. A small smile went across her lips.

"Anyone who disagrees with that statement please speak up now," Tsuande stated. No one made a move to speak up. "Then we have given Ruri one month to complete her mission, after the month period all rose ninja will be sent on high alert to assassinate her. Everyone is dismissed."

OO00OO

Kiyoshi walked through his near empty mansion. His entire family had died off recently, around the time of his father's death he had seen Ruri train. After that he had chosen her as his rose ninja instantly.

Unconsciously he had walked to Ruri's old room. Usually he wouldn't open the door but for some reason he had the strange urge to open it. He did and glanced inside. Everything was just as she left it with the exception of a strange object on the windowsill.

He opened the window and examined it. The object had been a small clay bird, it smelled like explosives to him. As he took it into his hand the clay dissolved into a slimy mess leaving behind a somehow perfectly clean note.

_Dear Pervert,_

_I'm sorry that I forgot about the information I was supposed to give you before I left. Knowing your scatter brain you forgot it too. I'm safe and doing fine so don't even worry. I had a person I trust send this message to you. This note contains all the places where Danzo had documented his actions in the archive. This should be everything you need to convict him with treason however wait until I return to reveal the information._

_From, _

_Ruri_

Kiyoshi looked further and there was certainly was enough documented information to form a substantial case against him. He knew Ruri would usually feel guilty about giving this type of information away, but Danzo had tried to make sure Ruri was dead multiple times.

Kiyoshi shook the waste from the clay off his hands but there were still traces of white dirt on it.

"Why the hell am I so pissed off by a stupid clay bird?" Kiyoshi wondered out loud.

OO00OO

Ruri dodged the devastating blow of fire that Sasori's puppet had caused. She had to admit that the puppets ability to grow was remarkable, she wasn't expecting it to be this usable so quickly. It was probably because Sasori obsesses over everything until its _perfect_.

"Can we stop?" Ruri asked continuing to dodge. "I don't want to wreck the puppet by attacking to hard."

"Fine but you should work on your stamina more, that was only two hours," Sasori complained sealing off his puppet in a scroll.

"Yeah, I will start having more stamina as soon as you get that stick out of your ass," Ruri insulted. Ruri felt a buzzing sensation. "Oh that was fast. Deidara's calling me go on ahead of me."

Sasori would never get used to that. Especially since Ruri would stand there just smiling, it was weird.

~_What do you need Deidara?~_

_ I just wanted to say hi since we're taking a break, we should have the tail beast caught by tomorrow. I promise I won't be long_

~_That's good. That isn't the only reason though right_?~

_Yeah, it isn't. Your message had been received._

~_Hmm, thanks for letting me know. Bye bye I love you_~

_Love you too my rose._

OO00OO

_This chapter is only being released because I had a very loyal reviewer ask for it to be released.__**Sukki18 **__I wrote this chapter for you fast because you have continually showed your support and I want to thank you for that. I apologize for all the grammar mistakes and errors on this because I did not edit this at all. Please leave a review for me so I can love you like I love Sukki18!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or most of the characters would be alive**_

_**Warning: Contains language**_

Getting Freedom

Chapter 17

OO00OO

Ruri hadn't heard from Deidara since a very disturbing meeting the Akatsuki held. Deidara and Tobi had been told to abandon their mission; however Deidara was aware that Sasuke Uchiha was in the area. He had actually announced to everyone that if he ran into Sasuke he was going to kill him for a number of reasons. Itachi wasn't very happy about that.

Ruri knew that the "if" actually meant that he was going to go looking for him. To distract herself Ruri had practically been training nonstop. At this point she didn't even care who her opponents were as long as she could blow off some steam. Normally she wouldn't be worried about Deidara but something about Sasuke seemed off. Off in the way that she was.

She let her head fall back on the comfy leather chair she was sitting on. What could she do at this point? Then her head snapped up.

"Hey Sasori are you free?" she asked the older man who was immersed in some book yet again.

"I was reading." Sasori didn't even look up at her but he already knew that she was pouting. He thought the woman had become a wreck since she stopped hearing from Deidara.

"I'm going to need a medical ninja for what I'm working on," Ruri whined at him. His brown eyes flickered to her for a second before going back down to his book.

"And what is it you're working on?" He asked. His tone still seemed uninterested, but he was actually curious.

"A jutsu I've been trying to perfect for years," Ruri answered. "However I haven't gotten it quite right yet. It usually ends up with me on the floor and bleeding."

"I'll go with you as long as you don't kill yourself," Sasori said setting his book down.

The two of them walked to the training arena but no matter what Sasori had asked she hadn't revealed anything about this jutsu. He figured that it must be difficult considering that she hadn't perfected it. Ruri took to learning things fast and being able to perform them with a natural fluency it was hard to believe she wasn't able to do this jutsu.

When they arrived Ruri instructed Sasori to sit down after she handed him her jacket. Sasori had never seen the girl take off her jacket before; it was something she seemed to always have with her. He noted that she was still practicing in her boots. She'd walk around barefoot but she would never wear any other shoes besides those ones.

"So are you going to tell me what I might need to heal?" Sasori asked as Ruri took out a kunai.

"Usually its profuse bleed and spinal fracture," Ruri answered. Ruri took the kunai and sliced two holes through her tank tops. They were lower on her back and away from the tattoo on her shoulder. "It's risky but it could give me a great advantage if I can learn how to control it."

Sasori agreed that the jutsu must be risky, and extremely difficult. It probably had to do with _that_ power that she didn't like to use. Ruri started a series of complicated hand signs and there was even some leg movement added in. Her eyes had already turned into the sinister purple color.

"Wings of hell!" Ruri chanted out.

Sasori watched as purple psychic wings formed in front of her. She made another hand sign and they moved behind her. In another second they started to pierce her back as if touching her skin. They looked like dragon fly wings if he had to classify them, they also looked painful. Her back was bleeding slightly but for the most part it looked as if she had it under control. His medical expertise told him that spinal fracture was due to the wings attaching to her spine in order to be controlled properly by her mind. It was like she was using it as an extension on her body.

With that done Ruri ran before jumping. The wings began flapping continuously as she flew through the air. Ruri performed various twists and turns in the air. She extracted kunai and threw them experimentally and there were no problems. Next she had to test the part that always went wrong.

Every time Ruri would try to use more psychic waves it would be too much for her. It was exhausting. It taped into more of her mind and will power, than most other normal jutsus did. It also had a tendency to crack her ability to control her powers.

Ruri sent out a psychic wave and felt the motion of the wings falter but not stop. Sasori noticed it too but made no move to help her. Then he wasn't expecting the shower of waves that she released that sliced the ground and stone around the arena. He wondered if that was supposed to happen. He figured it wasn't as soon as one flew dangerously close to him.

_Shit!_ Ruri thought as she began falling from the air. There was purple spraying behind her and she could do absolutely nothing about it. Ruri heard her spine snap and she couldn't stop the tears pouring from her eyes. It hurt so much, Ruri instantly blacked out from the pain.

Sasori was running to Ruri the second he realized that she had blacked out. The purple wings had disappeared from her body and the psychic waves were no longer flying around the training area as she spiraled to the ground. Sasori got there just in time to catch her.

Ruri's guess was exactly right. He started to heal her spine and stop her profuse bleeding. It wasn't worse than the wooden stake that had been in her side but it was bad enough. Thankfully he had been there otherwise it would've turned into something extremely dangerous and serious. As soon as he finished healing Ruri her eyes opened instantly. It surprised him he expected her to sleep for a while.

"That's the closest I've ever been," Ruri said with a genuine smile. "Flying is really the best experience. Well standby I'm going to perfect it today I can feel it."

"You're crazy!" Sasori yelled. One look into those still purple eyes told him he was absolutely right. However it was also as if she was saying _I don't give a fuck so deal with it_. Sasori sighed. "You wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"I do listen to you," Ruri replied. "You're my teammate I actually carefully consider everything you say. I trust you enough to confide in feelings with you. That's something only a friend would do right?"

That smile broke him. She had convinced him with just a few sentences to let her do as she pleased. The thing that was surprising was the use of the word _friend_. Was that they really were? Sasori had never had a sincere friend before. If it was Ruri everything would be sure to be eventful, to say the least.

"Fine just don't kill yourself," Sasori stated. "Deidara would never let me hear the end of it."

"Damn straight he wouldn't so don't get any funny ideas!" Ruri broke out into a fit of laughter and Sasori couldn't help but smile back just a little bit.

OO00OO

Ruri couldn't remember a time when she was so well satisfied, and exhausted. Her chakra was replenishing rapidly thanks to an experimental medicine Sasori had invented. Turns out he had been reading up about that for weeks and not working on his puppets. Who would have guessed that he was that concerned about the members?

Ruri glanced at the dresser. Sitting on it was a small clay dragonfly. Truthfully it was the whole inspiration for the wing design. Ruri had tried other types but a dragonfly style had never crossed her mind. In reality it hadn't met the criteria of beauty she was looking for. Ruri had focused on birds' wings and butterflies for the most part. Now she felt like she had matured enough to figure out that those things didn't suit her.

Ruri picked up the clay dragonfly and placed it in the pocket of her jacket. Maybe the reason she had noticed it was because it was different than the rest of his art. She knew it had to be older than the others. The style was more natural like than anything else.

Ruri lied down on the bed intending to take an afternoon nap. She deserved after all of that training. She also needed to find a way to thank Sasori fir helping her. She was thinking of sweets that the red head might like to eat and how she could make them tomorrow.

OO00OO

Ruri felt it the blazing pain of explosives. An almost electric shock ran through her body. Why did it hurt so much? Then she was there in front of her.

"Oh my Ruri," Maeva said with fake surprise. "I hate to do this but I know something you want to know."

"Really bitch? Just tell me," Ruri said through clenched teeth. Usually she would try and play nice but there was an extreme pain running through her body.

"Hmm I will but only if you let my power out soon," Maeva said. She was deathly calm, and that meant she was serious.

"I will have no choice but to in a few weeks," Ruri replied. "I will most likely be fighting decorated Konoha ninja. We'll kill him, and most likely without mercy."

"Good girl," Maeva praised. "You're undergoing a mental and physical connection. I'm so proud of you only my first and fourth vessel ever did that. However they knew exactly what they were doing you don't."

"Are you going to elaborate?" Ruri crossed her arms in annoyance at Maeva's smiling face.

"You connected with someone in mind and body. It happens when you have a mental bond, physical bond, and an item. You're feeling what that person is right now."

_Deidara _Ruri thought. She ignored Maeva's cackling laughter as she ran into the darkness. She needed to wake up now.

Ruri bolted up right. She pulled on her boots that were next to the dresser and began the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu.

OO00OO

The first thing Ruri saw when she teleported was Deidara getting punched in the face. Next she felt a splitting pain in her jaw. Now she was mad. Not only was Deidara exhausted but he had little to no chakra left. He was in suicide mode, that's what she would call it. His natural childlike nature would do anything to win even if it meant killing himself.

She vaguely listened to their conversation. Ruri would admit the younger Uchiha was in fact a genius like his brother. He had found every single weak point that Deidara had through the sharingan that was to be expected. The sharingan was simply amazing at detecting everything.

"Now Uchiha tell me my weak points," Ruri said as she emerged from the trees. She noticed that he wasn't in amazing shape either. His body had scratches and marks; he was tired and no match for her if he tried. He was also utterly shocked by her appearance.

"Ruri get out of here!" Deidara hissed from his spot on the ground. He could barely even stand.

"You don't have any," Sasuke said eyes boring into now amethyst orbs. "The sharingan could not copy any of your movements or jutsus."

"That's exactly right." Ruri wore a smirk. "Deidara let me tell you something I learned in my Genin days. My sensei once said that ninjas who leave their teammates to die are trash. I follow that rule. Plus I feel no guilt for killing people but I would feel guilt if I watched someone I loved die before me. Get over it."

Deidara and Ruri would fight a lot, and he knew that. However he had never seen that look in her eyes before. Yes he had seen happy, sad, panicked, crazed, but this was a look of domination. He would guess that he had actually made her mad in some way. He would hate the day when she was pissed.

"You find Tobi and we can get out of here," Ruri instructed.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked Ruri as Deidara was limping away. He didn't like this girl, and she didn't like him. He wasn't lying his sharingan was unable to process any of her movements, that shouldn't be possible.

"Would you believe me if I said in Konoha?" Ruri teased with a bright smile. Sasuke scowled at her. "Guess not then. Listen he'll find you when it's time."

He wasted no time and charged at Ruri. She easily escaped him the guy was worn out entirely. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt a shift in his chakra. It was stronger like it was replenished instantly.

Ruri faced him back about ten feet. His skin had turned a scaly brown and he had marks across his face. He had wings one had claws at the tip the other was made entirely of snakes.

"There's no way in hell that you can fly with those disproportionate wings," Ruri stated. It wasn't a joke she was merely stating logic. Well she guessed Sasuke Uchiha defied logic as he flew towards her.

"Okay I will admit that I was a little wrong about that one," Ruri joked as she landed down in a squat on a tree branch.

Sasuke floated and observed her. She was different than before. Besides the fact that her hair was loose and going everywhere. Was she tired? She wasn't wearing as many clothes as before, so maybe she had woken up and came straight here. Her movements were slightly slower but it was obvious she had chakra stored up.

Ruri started making hand signs. Sasuke watched _closely_, memorizing each and every sign as she progressed on. Her hands were fast but he knew the signs. A smirk graced her lips as she realized what he was doing. It was completely impossible to copy her; only one other person could hope to do that. That person most certainly wasn't anywhere in this dimension.

"Wings of hell!" Ruri shouted. The purple wings appeared flew straight into her back. Ruri hissed but relaxed as the wings completely attached themselves.

Sasuke was unprepared for that. He also wasn't prepared for how fast she moved as she came flying at him. Using the chakra laced kick she had learned from Sakura she kicked him in the abdomen. He was sent back into a tree.

"I learned that from Sakura," Ruri said smiling. "I hope you get to experience that from her it will be a lot more painful."

Ruri saw Deidara and Tobi appear on the edge of the forest watching her, Deidara passed out seconds later. Ruri quickly flew towards them and landed. She was panting and exhausted. Just because she has chakra doesn't mean that Ruri was ready to do strenuous activity.

"Ruri-Chan what are you doing here?" Tobi asked in that childlike voice of his.

"This idiot notified me telepathically about his condition even thought it was unconsciously," Ruri replied. "Right now the important thing is to get back to the base. My body barely had enough energy to do that."

"Are you running away?" Ruri was taken aback by Tobi's tone of voice. It was almost like an adult's. Ruri scowled at him and her wings disappeared.

"Sasuke is not mine to kill," She answered. "If I killed him it would ruin future plans." Ruri ignored whatever Tobi was saying and began her hand signs.

They had barely teleported away when Sasuke reached them.

"Shit!" he cursed. Sasuke knew that girl was the best chance he had at finding Itachi. She had said that she would be on his side but she wasn't doing anything to help him. He was angry, but at least she didn't drag him back to Konoha.

OO00OO

Pein waited for Madara to finish his dark cackling in the leader's office. He had just returned from his mission out as Tobi and it seemed like he couldn't be more pleased. Ruri had not notified or waited for orders and had gone to save Deidara through some sort of mind contact. Pein expected Madara to be mad at the poor girl not happy she had shown up. Then again Deidara was a very unique and valuable ninja.

"Pein I never thought I would see the day when an Akatsuki member would save another member," Madara mused. He had a crooked smile on his face.

"Neither did I," Pein agreed. As far as he knew none of the members had really been close besides him and Konan.

"That girl thinks that she can evade me forever." Madara let out a deep chuckle. "She's so foolish. Now I know what her weakness is. We must make sure to keep Deidara in our ranks; as long as we have him we have her."

"I understand. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing yet but we can easily use that girl in the future. If things go well we might not even have to send you to Konoha. We can send her. I can just see the disgusted face she'll be making." Madara shuttered with anticipation and delight. "Once a member she'll always be one."

OO00OO

Ruri sat and watched as Sasori fixed Deidara up on his bed. He had injured his arms yet again, and had major rib damage. He was lucky to be alive with all the internal damage.

"If he gets rest he should heal in time," Sasori said getting up from Deidara's side. He watched Ruri with mild interest. He had never seen someone with such a blank expression. "If he wakes up it's fine if you talk to him for a while."

"Okay," Ruri practically whispered. Ruri waited until Sasori left the room before she broke down.

She knelt by Deidara's side and quietly cried. She wondered if this is what he felt when she had been unconscious. All she knew was that it felt like shit. Questions plagued through her mind. _Why did I become a ninja? What do ninja's really do for the world? Should I leave him?_

Naturally Ruri felt like she could've done something. She knew he was going to confront Sasuke but why hadn't she stopped him? Ruri felt nothing but anger right now and it was all her fault. Sure Deidara had been stupid enough to confront him and almost kill himself that doesn't mean the situation was preventable. Hopefully Ruri will feel better soon, and Deidara will wake up.

OO00OO

Deidara woke up with a pounding headache. He saw Ruri asleep kneeling on the ground. He could see dried tear tracks on her cheek. He took his hand and gently brushed her face.

"Let her sleep," Sasori said quietly. "She's been waiting for you to wake up for four days nonstop."

"How did she know about me?" Deidara asked. I felt like he should be dead. That was what was going to happen in the end.

"She said something about it being her natural reflex," Sasori answered. "You realize she's going to be pissed right?"

"Yeah she might be, but knowing her she realized the same thing happened to me. She may act like a child but she's more of an adult than a lot of people."

"You should never accuse people of immaturity," Sasori retorted before leaving the room. The sound of the door closing stirred Ruri from her sleep.

Her emerald eyes met his and Deidara wasn't prepared for what happened next. She just started crying. It wasn't something he hadn't seen before, crying that is, but most shinobi refrain from crying. He followed his natural instinct and brought her up into a warm embrace.

"When you're fully healed I'm going to beat you into a near death state," She sobbed out.

"I know but look I'm going to be okay," Deidara attempted to cheer her up.

"You better be okay. I could've got killed because of my body's exhaustion. If you had been smart you wouldn't have attempted to fight Sasuke, but no you just had to be a fucking _idiot_."

"That's right I'm an idiot," Deidara agreed. He had been caught up in the heat of the moment. As an artist he had always done what seemed passionate to him at the time, even if it hurt him. Now he realized his existence actually mattered, for the first time it mattered to someone.

"I want us to leave this place soon," Ruri whispered. She felt as Deidara's body tensed. "I can get us out of here don't worry."

"You were flying," Deidara stated trying to draw the conversation away from that topic. Ruri was being impulsive and he knew it.

"Yeah I was." Ruri let out a bitter laugh at the statement. It was the first time nothing mechanically wrong happened, it was in a way a small victory.

"It was very pretty," Deidara complimented pulling back to look at her eyes. He managed a weak smile and she did the same. "It's like you were meant to be in the air; like you were going to fly to heaven."

"My real wings would only fly me to hell," Ruri choked out. "I'm going to get you something to drink and eat. I'll be right back."

There it was again. Deidara had heard her say something that countered his compliment. He noticed that she would only accept compliments she felt were true. If he ever said stuff like 'you're perfect' 'you're such a good person' she would instantly get a pained expression on her face.

Deidara figured he wouldn't be dying for a while. He needed to stay alive long enough to make sure Ruri could never make a face like that ever again.

OO00OO

_That's it for now but I should warn you the story will end in no more than five chapters. Of course I will have an epilogue and a side story for Yukiko. Yeah her life is the one that's least covered in this story, but she shows up a lot. Please leave a review! If you do than I love you 3_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Warnings: Will contain language, sexual situations, and spoilers**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Getting Freedom

Chapter 18

Every time Ruri did something Deidara loved it. Especially right now as she was moaning beneath him. It had been about a week and Deidara was completely healed and ready for anything. Being bed ridden was hard but being bed ridden and living in the same room as Ruri was harder, she was such a little tease. Just about five minutes ago she thought it would be funny to walk out wrapped in a _small_ towel; she wasn't going to get away with that.

Deidara had already removed the small towel and positioned his fingers inside of Ruri. He knew that if he licked her clit she would gasp, and if he curled his fingers inside of her she would moan; if he did both she would moan out his name. He decided a combination would be for the best. Soon enough Deidara could feel her begin to clamp down on her fingers.

"Deidara!" Ruri moaned as she had her first orgasm. Deidara only quickened the pace of his fingers as he drove them in and out of her still sensitive sex. He sent her straight into another orgasm. This time he removed his fingers from and slipped out of his pants.

Ruri instantly grabbed his head kissing him deeply; she could taste herself on his tongue. Ruri grinded herself against his hard length desperately trying to get him to go inside.

"I plan to take this as slow as possible to tease you like you tease me," Deidara parted long enough to say. He began to kiss her again slowly inserting himself into her.

A knock came on the door and Deidara heard Ruri let out a string of curses before yelling at whoever it was to leave. Deidara ignored the visitor completely and began to move in and out of her. That brought Ruri's attention to him as she moaned softly into his ear.

"Deidara, leader wants to see you immediately," Sasori called out from behind the door. It was obvious what was going on, but he wouldn't say anything. He simply walked across the hallway to his room.

"Should we stop?" Ruri asked him. Her eyes had gone from lust filled ones to a doe like state. She was so cute to him.

Deidara replied by kissing her thoroughly and starting at a quicker and harder pace. Soon Ruri was matching him thrust for thrust. Deidara could feel Ruri getting wetter; it wouldn't be long for them now.

The couple came moaning out each other's names. Deidara pulled out of her and started to get dressed. Ruri let out a small giggle at his somewhat frazzled state. It was just natural for him to be in a daze after sex; actually it was natural for any human being. The small and gentle touches as well as the powerful and deep movements would stay like scars on skin for a while.

"Don't laugh," Deidara said casting Ruri a glare. "You know very well that Pein hates to be kept waiting."

"I'm pretty sure that rule only applies to me since he hates me," Ruri commented while grabbing the towel. "Thanks to you I need another shower. I'll talk to you later."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before Ruri escaped to the bathroom. Deidara left shortly after that for Pein's office.

OO00OO

"You want me to do what now?" Deidara asked. He was surprised by Pein's sudden task for him; maybe shocked was a better word.

"I want you to leave today and prepare to trail Itachi and Kisame," Pein repeated. He knew this must have sounded weird considering Itachi was one of the most trusted Akatsuki as well as Kisame. "You can under no circumstances tell anyone of your departure or your mission. That includes Ruri and whatever telepathic connection you two have. Disobeying this order will mean death. You just need to disappear off the map for a while."

"I understand," Deidara hesitantly replied. When he returns from this mission there will be _hell_ to pay from Ruri. "I will depart right now to catch up to them.

Deidara bowed before exiting. Pein knew it was only a matter of time before Ruri came storming into his office demanding answers to where Deidara was. It was only a matter of time.

OO00OO

~_Ruri I've began placing the trail for Sasuke to follow_~

_Good work Itachi. If we use the fight between you and Sasuke it can give us an opportunity to escape to Konoha with everyone._

~_Yes I will let you know when I make contact. I believe the hidden leaf are searching for him as well_~

_Yeah we need to distract them while I deal with things and transporting. We'll have to hope that your brother can get the message to shut up and listen. Be careful Itachi, Sasuke isn't a weakling._

~_I will be. I'll hire a small group of criminals to keep them busy. Talk to you in a few days_~

Ruri walked out of her room intending to go to the kitchen when Sasori walked out of his room. He noticed her cheeks tinge pink before continuing. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, so she knew that he knew what she and Deidara were doing. Well she's just a moody teenager after all.

Ruri pulled out a pitcher of iced tea and poured herself a glass. It had been two hours since Deidara had been asked to meet with Pein. She hadn't felt so anxious in a while. She could only guess that this was Deidara's feelings, because she had the small clay dragonfly in her jacket pocket. Her heart rate seemed faster as well. She couldn't make contact but he was probably running and ignoring her.

She could hone in on his exact position but Ruri knew that would make him annoyed. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a cranky Deidara. She'd have to leave it alone for now. It was probably a small secret mission, she'd hear from him soon.

OO00OO

It had been three days since Deidara had vanished without any parting words. Where the hell could he be? Ruri was just trying to remain calm about this whole situation. There was always the possibility this was some type of trap set by Madara. Ruri couldn't wait until someone kicks that old bastard's ass.

"Hey bitch Pein asked to see you in his office!" Hidan yelled at her. She didn't make a move to get off the living room couch. "Hey I was talking to you!"

"You're such a headache," Ruri growled out. She shot him a glare before leaving for Pein's office.

Not surprisingly when she walked in she could make out Madara's outline. He seemed to be tense about this whole situation. More than likely something he didn't like happened. Ruri guessed it was probably her lack of reaction to Deidara's disappearance.

"Come sit down," he ordered her. Ruri complied just wanting to get this little _loath_ fest done with.

"Why exactly am I here? If it's a mission I can leave immediately," Ruri said sounding bored. The second she showed him any interest was the second she lost this passive aggressive mental war.

"Really you don't know?" Madara questioned. Ruri could tell that he was smirking. She knew because she had the sudden urge to throw up.

"If this is about the last cookie, it's always Hidan who eats it," Ruri mocked. Madara had to commend her for her amazing ability not to show what she was actually thinking; the girl was a true shinobi.

"No it's about Deidara," Madara said in a tone almost condescending. "I'll get straight to the point. We have Deidara's life in our hands. If you don't want him to get hurt than you have to work _faithfully_ with us."

"That's it?" Ruri asked. She managed to let out a laugh that sounded truly genuine to Madara. "I thought I did something wrong but it doesn't even involve me. Besides don't you practically hold all of our lives in your hands?"

"One would think you would have some sympathy for the one you love," Madara responded. "Don't you want to know where we're holding him hostage?" Ruri's only response was to break into a natural like fit of laughter.

"Oh come on," Ruri whined. "Just because you sleep with someone doesn't mean you love them. Gosh you're a man haven't you ever been to a brothel."

"Aren't you worried we'll kill him?" Madara asked mildly amused.

"Not really…" Ruri leaned back in her chair and took a relaxing breath. "I look at it this way if he really was a hostage he'd be dead. That's highly unlikely though seeing as Deidara is a unique find in the explosive department. You wouldn't kill him."

"Are you so sure?" Madara asked. She let out a hum telling him yes.

"I don't know or care where he is," Ruri said breaking a small pause of silence.

"What if I told you your mission is to kill him?"

"I'd do it if it brought me closer to my goal. Geeze just because I'm young people think I have morals. I thought you realized by now I'm nowhere near ordinary."

"So I realize now," Madara mused. This girl was so entertaining to him; it would've been nice if she was seriously committed. "Then you're excused."

"Okay then?" Ruri said hesitantly before getting up. "Next time you just want to talk make sure there are snacks then I'll be nicer."

OO00OO

~He's found me. The fighting will begin~

Ruri gagged on her mouthful of rice and Sasori and Hidan gave her a weird look. Clearly something was wrong. Ruri to cover it all up ran to the sink and forcefully upchucked the food she had been eating. Her throat burned with acidy feel of bile.

"That's fucking gross," Hidan commented dryly. "If I get fucking sick you're going to be fucking dead."

"Whatever," Ruri said. A fierce glare was directed at Hidan before it softened. "Sasori I don't feel so good." Said red head just looked at her before turning back to his book.

"Why should I help you?" Sasori asked. He was so close to a break through.

"I want to get a medical exam. A full one," Ruri answered. "That means you can poke and prod at me besides that book isn't nearly as important as your teammate."

"Damn it," Sasori cursed. Something was seriously up if she used the word teammate. "Come on lets go back to my room I'll give you medicine."

As soon as they were behind closed doors Sasori noticed the shift of behavior in Ruri. Ruri wasn't acting ill or smiling but she had a dead serious look on her face. Her lips were in a thin line, her posture was perfect, and her green eyes were focused. He'd never seen her like this.

"It's time," Ruri said. "Gather all your things and we'll be using a premade teleportation portal that won't give away our absence in chakra. I'll be ready when you are."

"What about Deidara?" Sasori asked knowing her attachment to him.

"Don't worry about him," was her answer. "Just hurry up. We have to do things before we go to Itachi."

Sasori gathered his things and nodded at Ruri. Ruri slipped a small scroll out from her jacket pocket and made a hand sign. A purple light started to fill the room and then they were gone.

OO00OO

Ruri and Sasori had appeared right in between Kisame and the boy Ruri recognized as Suigetsu. Both of them were charging to each other. Ruri pushed out purple light sending both men flying apart from each other.

"It's you!" Karin accused pointing a finger at Ruri.

"Yeah, my name is Ruri just in case you forgot," Ruri replied bitterly. Both Karin and Suigetsu then noticed how the girl seemed different. Her whole aurora seemed to be more serious and focused. "Listen Kisame Itachi gave me the signal. We're bringing them back to Sasuke right now."

There was a horrified look on Karin's face Ruri sighed.

"Don't worry he's not dead," Ruri explained. "Follow me. The only thing you need to know is that Itachi is not responsible for what Sasuke is accusing him for. In other words you can think of me as Sasuke's insanity savior."

With that Ruri began running towards Itachi and Sasuke's location. Kisame looked around there was noticeable person absent.

"Sasori where's Deidara?" Kisame asked in a hushed voice.

"No idea but I think Ruri just left him," Sasori replied. Kisame looked surprised. Who wouldn't be surprised? The two were so close it was hard to imagine them be separated.

OO00OO

Deidara watched as Itachi engaged Sasuke in a breath taking battle. At first it had been all genjutsu but now it was physical. They had already begun to just attack each other. However Deidara never picked Itachi for the raving lunatic that he was. He hadn't seen that one coming.

Sasuke was running from what looked like black flames that Itachi sent. In truth Deidara wouldn't want to be Sasuke, Itachi was a fierce some opponent.

Just when Sasuke was finally about to get hit, a purple barrier appeared blocking him from the impact.

_Ruri_ Deidara thought. Then he saw her walking to grab their attention. He saw how Itachi noticeably relax, but why did he do that? Why was Ruri even here?

"I'm sorry for being a little late Itachi," Ruri said. "You can drop the psychotic brother act any time."

"Very well," Itachi said while glancing around. "Where's Deidara?"

"According to Madara he's being held hostage to keep me in line but I highly doubt it," Ruri replied. "However right now I sense his presence he's shocked at my appearance. Deidara come out!"

Deidara was surprised to say the least. He hadn't communicated with him but felt him. He had masked himself well enough to even avoid Itachi.

"Ruri tell me what's going on," Deidara commanded jumping to land in front of her. He looked into her cold depths of her purple eyes. It was the first time he felt like Ruri was a true shinobi. Her face was a dead serious mask.

"Well right now…" She was cut off by Sasuke attacking her. She dodged easily.

The mask was gone. Her face clearly expressed how angry she was. She didn't mess around like she had before while fighting. She instantly began hand signs.

"Death trap," Ruri called calmly. Five sheets of purple psychic energy flew towards Sasuke. He looked ready to block them as soon as they came close enough, but they never did. They created an immoveable cage.

"So behave now or I'll make you unable to walk and drag you back to Konoha by your fucking testicles if I have to," Ruri snarled. "You are about to kill the wrong person you little shit!" Ruri placed a hand to her forehead and took a shaky deep breath.

"Sorry I have someone who wants to take over control," Ruri muttered. "To answer your question Deidara I'm here to escort everyone who is here to Konoha. In other words we're escaping Akatsuki together."

"What?" Deidara asked dumbfounded. She had to be joking. This was like half the Akatsuki and they were escaping this couldn't be good. They knew right?

"Exactly what I said," Ruri replied. He noted how there was no playfulness in her voice. She turned towards Sasuke. "Sasuke I know you might not want to believe me but what Itachi said about Madara is true his goal is to rule over all the countries. My only goal and reason for joining the Akatsuki is to bring you back to Konoha. I know you want to believe that Itachi killed your clan but he was simply following orders from his superiors. He stopped your clan from starting a possible civil war with the rest of Konoha. However things could've been prevented. Danzo an official of Konoha teamed up with Madara in order to become Hokage later if he persuaded the council to go along with the idea of the massacre. The Uchiha were strong naturally using a tactic of fear he was able to win over the council. That's why it's not Itachi you have to kill but Madara, the person who has planned everything from the beginning."

"What if I don't believe you?" Sasuke barked from inside the box.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't." Ruri sighed. "A couple weeks ago I sent a message to someone in Konoha using Deidara's help. While it contained no information on the Akatsuki itself, it had information about Danzo's movements for the last twenty years. As soon as you look at that information and talk to the Konoha Hokage all that information can be analyzed. More than likely Danzo will be arrested and you can seek revenge with Itachi. You think you had a screwed up life but you can't even imagine what Itachi has gone through. If you don't find the information adequate and still want to kill Itachi that's your business. Just walk into Konoha at least so I can have my freedom."

"I'll do as you say," Sasuke answered after a few minutes of thinking it over in silence. After that Ruri turned to Sasuke's three followers.

"You three can choose to go back to Konoha and have all crimes forgiven or go do whatever it is you want to do," Ruri told them. "If you want to leave then go now."

"We're Sasuke's team will see this through until the end," Karin replied after looking at the other two. She might have been mistaken but she saw Ruri smile slightly at that.

"Well I'll get us as close to Konoha as I can," Ruri said.

She flipped a kunai out of her pocket before slitting the bottom of her left hand. She deactivated the box Sasuke was in before spinning. Her blood flung out landing at least a drop on everyone. Although it was somewhat disgusting it was more unusual. Ruri began making hand signs. Deidara recognized it as her teleportation jutsu.

A blinding purple light filled his vision before a forest was revealed. Ruri collapsed to her knees panting. She looked tired.

"You were right," Sasori said walking over to her and bent down. Ruri hopped onto his back in a piggy back position. "I can't believe you're this exhausted. How far are we from Konoha?"

"We're approximately twenty miles," Ruri answered. "The sooner we get there the better. No doubt Madara is on to us. That way." Ruri pointed, Sasori and the group started moving towards them.

Deidara would admit it, he was jealous. Why the hell was Ruri hanging on to Sasori and not him? He could carry her, but it sounded like they had discussed this beforehand.

"Karin I need to speak with you," Ruri called from the front of the group. Karin quickly made her way to the front of the group and ran alongside Sasori. "Listen I need you to inform the guards at Konoha no matter what happens. If we're stopped you keep going. Tell them that Ruri has completed her mission and then you need to ask for two people. One is Yukiko; I'll need her to get to me right away. The second is Kiyoshi, he holds all the information that Sasuke will need to see. I'm trusting you don't fail me."

Karin nodded her head. In truth she was surprised _she_ was the one being told this. In truth she felt like Ruri had hated her. Ruri didn't like Karin but just because you don't like someone doesn't mean they aren't capable of caring out a task. Karin fell back to her spot near Sasuke once she realized that was all Ruri wanted.

"Ten miles," Ruri whispered.

Sasori knew that Ruri was exhausted to transport that many people this far would be almost impossible. Except she was Ruri, and Ruri was everything impossible wrapped into a petite bubbly package. Sasori thought she was of the best shinobi he'd come across in a long time. However she had told him, she could die today. He knew it was possible her heart was beating loudly but not rapidly, it was at a slow and unsteady pace. Not a good sign.

Sasori was snapped from his thoughts when an explosion happened right in front of them. Sasori leaped back to escape the explosive blast. In front of them stood about ten ANBU as well as an old man.

"Yo Danzo how's it hanging or has it shriveled off yet?" Ruri greeted bitterly. The man scowled at the girl in front of him.

She was early. Even when Madara had sent word to him to deal with it he was shocked at her speed. Ruri would be declared a missing ninja tomorrow; she was still considered a Konoha ninja right now. It was illegal for him to handle the situation by Konoha standards. Although that hadn't been a problem before.

"Ruri stop now and turn back," Danzo ordered. "You are not welcome here."

"I am, I have completed my mission," Ruri stated. "I brought back Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. So are you wetting your pants yet?"

"ANBU I order you to attack," Danzo said simply.

"I wouldn't," Ruri stated. "It's total suicide. Everyone here is very strong none of you would survive. Three are Akatsuki the others were involved with Orochimaru, and I am a rose ninja. Do you know what happens when you face a rose ninja? You die."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Danzo asked after letting out a hardy laugh.

"I suggest that you fight me one on one," Ruri said hopping off of Sasori's back. "An honorable shinobi duel. Everyone else goes free to Konoha besides we both know it's either me or you. Considering all things…"

"I'll agree, no outside interference until someone is dead," Danzo said.

"Great as you can see I'm not in the best condition so can you give me a minute," Ruri said. Danzo watched as the girl closed her eyes.

_Maeva you want to come out?_

_**I've been waiting to come out for a while. So what are your three requests?**_

_ You only kill Danzo, I want to say good bye to Deidara, and we make this as quick as possible. _

_**We have a deal you have two minutes before I force myself out.**_

Ruri turned towards Deidara and started walking to him. He noticed the sad expression on her face and how she limped slightly while walking.

"You're in no condition to fight," Deidara said sternly. He brushed her bangs back from her still emerald eyes.

"I know I'm not but don't worry about this," Ruri glanced behind him at Karin. "Hey Karin you remember our little chat?" Karin got the message and started running. She turned her attention to Deidara again. "I love you."

"I love you too that's why you don't have to do this," Deidara pleaded with her his hands on her shoulders.

"I do have to do this," Ruri choked out. "Take this she handed him her jacket, I took something from you it's in the pocket. And take this." Ruri handed him her purple rose necklace, before passionately kissing him on the lips.

"I'll leave it to you to select Maeva's next vessel if I die," Ruri stated walking towards Danzo. "Well old geezer let's make this quick."

He smirked at the girl's foolish confidence. Where did that come from exactly?

He charged at her until he heard her let out a scream and halted. Something was happening, her whole presence was changing. His eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell are you?" Danzo asked disgusted.

OO00OO

_I hate to say this but the next chapter will be the last chapter. It will also have a short but hopefully satisfying epilogue. I intend to continue to use the world I have created for Naruto for other OC stories and fanfiction. Look forward for a story dedicated to Yukiko entirely. I've also arranged a plot for a SaiXOC story and an ItachiXOC story. I'm pretty sure I will start writing them soon. It's so sad that it's almost over but I feel accomplished by getting this done. Since it's the __**last chapter **__I might get it done and posted early. Thanks for reading please leave a review! :) 3_


	19. Chapter 19

_This is the last chapter of Getting Freedom. *tears* I just want to thank everyone who has read it this far and honestly I've thought about the ending so many times and yet it changes slightly. If you don't like the ending and aren't satisfied tell me and I'll change it so that it is. Not having a good ending can be the worst and I don't want to do that even if it isn't intentional._

_**Warnings: Language, blood, and sexual situations**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

OO00OO

Ruri began her hand signs. Usually they weren't a big deal but today they would unseal Maeva. She created a heart with her hands before breaking it into and "S" symbol. Her mind thought of the word sinister before she felt that familiar agonizing pain.

Ruri felt the flesh on her back tear and let out a scream. Bat like black wings were growing out of her back. Fangs grew in her mouth and she knew her eyes were there purple color. Her body flooded with the feelings of intense power and bloodlust. Somehow the two go hand in hand.

"What the hell are you?" Danzo asked disgusted.

"I'm the vessel for Maeva one of the two creators of the world. While the other one created life Maeva only brought death," Ruri said voice more dark. She began to walk and the grass died beneath her feet. "Every time I kill something no matter how small I'm given strength."

She pulled the rod from her boot and extended it. The usual purple blade came from it. A sadistic sneer appeared on Ruri's face she looked crazy, she looked like something no one ever thought of her as; a _murderer. _

"I think beheading is the best option." Ruri let out a cackling laughter.

_It's not her, It's not her_ Deidara repeated to himself. He didn't want to believe that this _thing_ flying mercilessly at this old man was Ruri. This was the reason why she had hated to be called perfect, even human. No, this wasn't Ruri; this was that girl inside of her.

Everything she seemed to touch died. A tree she landed on seemed to wither. Everyone watching was completely stunned. It was worse than a tailed beast at least they had to attempt to kill something. With her it just happened.

The look on Ruri's face became more excited as she ripped through the flesh of Danzo's good arm. He barely had time to dodge and block. Although he was a powerful shinobi it was impossible for him to do anything.

It was clear who would win.

OO00OO

Karin got to the gate of Konoha in record time but panting heavily. The guards looked at her confused.

"I need Yukiko!" she shouted not knowing where her loud voice came from. "Ruri she brought back the Uchiha and needs help in the forest a man is threatening her. I need Kiyoshi as well!"

The two looked at her stunned. Ruri needed help? To them they were supposed to capture her. The two chunin weren't jounin so they hadn't been informed like all the jounin in the village of Ruri's actual job.

OO00OO

"I need Yukiko!"

Yukiko snapped her head to the source. It was a woman with red hair and glasses. She hadn't seen her ever before it must be another Yukiko it wasn't an uncommon name. She read the female's lips and saw the name 'Ruri'. Instantly the grocery bag she had been carrying was on the ground.

"I'm Yukiko! Where's Ruri?" She asked frantically. "This an order from me as a Senpai go inform the Hokage of Ruri's arrival and do anything this person asked of you."

"But-"

"I don't care if she told you to run around smacking your balls together you'll do it if it helps Ruri," the blonde spat. There it was that temper that belongs only to the Hokage's students. Instantly the men were gone.

OO00OO

"My Lord a ninja has informed us of a emergency meeting with the Hokage," a man with black hair said. "It has to do with Ms. Ruri"

Kiyoshi grabbed the documents about Danzo and began to run to the Hokage tower. It was a rare sight that a noble would ever rush to do anything especially one as high up as Kiyoshi.

When he burst through the Hokage's office he saw that she was already with the Kazekage, Maikaia, and Genma. Where was Yukiko?

"Good you're here," Tsuande said. "Ruri is on the outskirts of Konoha, however she has been intercepted by someone from Konoha. Usually it wouldn't be a problem but it's Danzo."

"What if I were to go over immediately and separate them," Gaara asked. This was certainly an interruption for his meeting Maikaia's parents.

"You can't it would cause issues with the alliance," Genma answered. "Danzo has so much power it would be impossible to stop him."

"Ruri teleported with a group…" Maikaia whispered. "I think Ruri _is_ going to kill him." The room looked at her speechless but she would know. "She's exhausted and all of us except Gaara-Kun know that she gets energy from life sucking out of things, by killing. She's no doubt in _that_ form."

The room went dead silent. Gaara was confused but picked up that Ruri wasn't all he thought she was at first.

"I have evidence of Danzo's betrayal," Kiyoshi placed the documents in the Hokage's hand. "I was supposed to reveal it after her return to the village; I think its close enough right now. It shows his corporations with the Akatsuki and how he set up the Uchiha massacre. Ruri had this sent a while back."

The Hokage quickly read through the report. Ruri had always been good with words. Whether it was speaking or writing up missions reports. Ruri had found a way to make those interesting. It was not surprising that the documents were well written. It was surprising how she could've smeared shit on it and the incriminating evidence could still convict Danzo. How had this been missed for years?

"When Ruri kills Danzo we will have her cover for leaving the village," Tsuande said after a while. "We will wait for Ruri to come back. Yukiko is already on her way to them for medical assistance. Have faith that Ruri will complete her mission, like always."

The room took a turn for dead silence again. Could they wait?

Maikaia was aware that Maeva's form sucked up most of Ruri's sanity. If she was exhausted before she could still be exhausted after if she kept using her power.

OO00OO

Ruri continued to take swipes at Danzo cutting into his flesh and smelling the beautiful aroma of blood. It filled every sense of her being. It wasn't simply a want at this point, it was a need. She needed the beauty of death. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear Maeva's laughter, her absolute joy.

Ruri couldn't bring herself to care as she cut again into Danzo's torso. She cursed inwardly she had missed an artery just barely. That artery would've gushed gorgeous blood.

Ruri landed on a self supported purple translucent platform looking down at Danzo's pathetic form. She smirked the man looked terrified her wanted to run for his life. Coward.

For once her face was unsmiling a blank expressionless mask. That struck fear into every person there. No matter how much she had been hiding something she had at least had emotion. No one knew that Ruri was emotionless because she knew it would be her last move.

She began making hand signs while spinning on one leg. One by one sheets of psychic waves poured out from her body gathering above her. She stopped her spinning but had a hand sign held.

"Psychic Rose," she spoke. Normally it wouldn't have been heard but everything was dead silent.

The petals of the purple rose dispersed flying towards Danzo.

He didn't have a chance. He was strong that was obvious if he lasted this long, but this technique was meant to kill however many people she wanted to. For one man there was no escaping death was absolute.

Each wave cut into a part of his body and he could feel it every second until he died.

Maeva's control slipped away from her body. Her breathing was shallow and she was exhausted. The purple platform supporting her body disappeared and she began to fall. Those seconds were her last. She turned to look at Deidara. His eyes met her emerald ones for the last time. He was running towards her he'd catch her not matter what.

He caught her and the tears started to fall. They were all safe given a chance at life again. Those who had left, saved, hurt, betrayed and she the most loyal of them all was dead. How was that fair?

"You didn't have to die smiling," he whispered into her ear. Before lightly kissing her.

"Move!" A girl shouted. "Set her down right now."

Deidara didn't want to listen to her but did so anyway. He watched as the girl made rapid hand signs. An unusually cloudy icicle appeared and she stabbed her heart. Deidara growled at her, ready to kill her.

"She needs her necklace," Yukiko whispered. "Where's her fucking necklace!"

Deidara took it out and placed it in her hands. The girl immediately fastened it to her neck and began hand signs.

"If you die on me now Ruri I'm going to create a jutsu that will go specifically to the afterlife to bug you until you come back to life," Yukiko pleaded.

The icicle started to glow and everyone just watched. That's all they could do.

OO00OO

Deidara was in the hospital alongside a few people. He knew the two girls were her former teammates and the one with a Senbon in his mouth was her captain. The Kazekage stood comforting the one with pig-tails while two other men were just simply there.

One seemed like a dog boy and had clan markings on his cheeks. The other was clearly not a ninja. His skin was far too fair and un-calloused to have done any manual work. That and something about him screamed rich snob.

"Who are you to Ruri," the girl called Yukiko asked him. Deidara looked at her and had unwavering confidence.

"I'm her fiancé," Deidara replied. That grabbed the attention of the two males. Although it wasn't official it would be after she woke up. It wasn't an 'if' to Deidara it was a when. He knew her she was way too stubborn to not wake up.

"You're not her type," the blonde one replied.

"Oh and you are you stupid prick!" the brunette yelled. He had a snarl on his face.

"No doubt Ruri will set you both straight when she wakes up," Deidara said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind him. That drew silence in the room; all of them were staring at him.

"For knowing her you have so little faith." He chuckled. "The best Medic ninja, your Hokage, is healing her right now. Ruri has never failed a mission. Her mission was to return to this village and see her team. She hasn't left any mission uncompleted and she's way to self obsessed not to."

Surprisingly he got a laugh from Yukiko. It seemed a little pained but it felt genuine.

"I believe him," Maikaia said. "Only Ruri would choose someone like him. I do believe you're a little dim." She placed her hand to her mouth in innocence.

Deidara's brow twitched but let it slide. Right now he was not in the mood to get the Kazekage even madder. Deidara had killed him so the fact that they weren't trying to kill each other was an achievement.

OO00OO

"Do you even want to wake up Ruri?" Maeva asked looking at Ruri's form. One of her eyes was amethyst the other was emerald.

"Of course I do," Ruri answered. "However with you there is always a price to pay and I'm not killing another person again."

"You're halfway to death. I would be your savior. I can help you. Don't you want to see Deidara again?"

That made Ruri's breath catch in her throat. Her heart started pounding with a need for him; his voice, his touch, and his love. The second she was reminded she wanted it, _badly._

"Name your price," Ruri stated.

"I'm more interested in what you will give me. You can pick if I find it adequate you can wake up, one wrong answer and you're done for." The sadistic smirk on Maeva's face made Ruri glare at her.

What did she have that Ruri wanted? Ruri thought about it. She had given everything to Maeva; her body, her mind, her soul. Well none of that had been voluntary but the fact she had technically given up her life was. Why she was around this long Maeva usually got bored of her vessels and took over control forcibly after a year or so. Then it hit her, she was Maeva's favorite, she could use that.

"I'll give you one of my female decedents every generation," Ruri offered. "Although I'm putting them through hell itself they can be raised to be able to control your power just as I have. Surely you would love to have a me every generation because I am your favorite."

"That's very true you might as well wake up."

OO00OO

_That's the end of the official story. Aren't you happy I'm including an epilogue? Here's a fun fact about the story. All of my OCs have names that reflect their appearance, character, or abilities. Ruri means emerald and was given to her because of the color of her eyes. Yukiko who uses ice was named that because it means snow child. Maikaia means dancing flame and was named because of her flame ability and offering to Suna. Even Maeva was given a name based on meaning. Her name means Sinister or witch. That would explain some things. I know I'm so creative right? Well anyway on with the Epilogue!  
><em> 

Epilogue Ten Years later

Ruri walked down the streets of Konoha with both of her hands occupied. One was occupied by her son Yuki and the other by his twin sister Mai. They had traits of both their mother and father.

Yuki had light brown hair and his mother's emerald eyes. However he had his father's blood line trait and childish nature. He was the younger out of the two by about ten minutes right now he was four.

His sister Mai never let him forget about being the younger sibling. She had her father's blue-grey eyes and her mother's curly hair and mischievous nature. Others would always tease her though for emotional ways.

"Mommy where are we going?" Yuki asked gently tugging on her hand. Ruri smiled down at him.

"Aunty Hinata said that you can stay with her, Uncle Naruto, and Minato tonight," Ruri said. The Uzamaki family was one everyone took pride in. Naruto had become one of her close friends after bringing back Sasuke.

Naruto had risen up to the position of Hokage after helping Sasuke his advisor defeat Madara in a final decisive battle of the last Great War which lasted five years. Naruto had finally realized how Hinata had always been there, got married and had a son. Sasuke however had to have Sakura beat some sense into him before he realized his true feelings for the girl.

Maikaia had fought with the Suna forces officially making her a Suna shinobi. Although her family had been reluctant it's very hard to say no to the Kazekage. They had gotten married during the war not being able to wait long. Ruri had a feeling it was because Maikaia wanted to remain pure and Gaara could be a very impatient man.

Ruri however had waited until after the war and planned a traditional wedding. Her two children had been conceived on her wedding night with Deidara who had settled in with the rest of the Akatsuki nicely.

Him, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame had chosen to remain in the leaf after the war. Itachi was living on the Uchiha compound's main house as the heir should. He had made sure to assign Sasuke and Sakura a house _far_ away from him. Kisame wasn't technically in Konoha but was close enough. He was with Kiyoshi and Kimiko as Kiyoshi's Rose Ninja. As coincidence would have it the girl Ruri had pushed off Deidara would marry Kiyoshi because she was nobility.

Sasori however had taken Maikaia's spot in the former team Genma. Ruri had always said he was her teammate. For the most part he refused to do missions without her and Deidara, but he was becoming more trusting of others. That and he was a knock out with women, who would've guessed.

"Mommy why are we staying over at their house tonight," Mai asked her.

"Well uhh…" Ruri stammered. How does one describe to children what she and Deidara want to do uninterrupted? "We are going to have a special night to celebrate our marriage." Yes, that was the safe answer.

"We can celebrate with you!" Yuki pouted. He was such a momma's boy and Mai was such a daddy's girl. No matter what though Ruri would never encourage incest especially one between parents and siblings.

"We're celebrating things the adult way," Ruri answered. "When you get married you can celebrate things the adult way too." Both of her children whined and complained.

"I want to get married to uncle Sasori," Mai cheered.

"Like hell you will," Ruri muttered so her children couldn't hear her.

They approached the house and as soon as the door opened the ran to Naruto. Him being a big kid certainly helped his interaction with children. Ruri smiled at Hinata.

"Thanks for watching them for the night," Ruri said bowing.

"You have got to stop doing that," Hinata said quietly. She knew Ruri only did it to embarrass and remind her that she was married to the Hokage. "I hope you have a lovely evening with Deidara. What did you get him for a present?"

"Same thing I get him every year," Ruri replied. "Myself but this time instead of a cat costume I cover the bed with rose petals. Ruri smiled as she watched Hinata blush at the mention of her sex life however Ruri felt like it wasn't from naivety but rather experience. "Thanks again Hinata I will pick them up after I'm finished with my genin students tomorrow."

"Yes see you then," Hinata said waving.

OO00OO

Deidara was approaching the gates of Konoha with Sasori, Yukiko and Itachi. After a particularly grueling mission he was happy to be back home, and it was their wedding anniversary, he knew her present already he was so excited.

"That's it," Deidara snapped. Yukiko and Sasori both gave him a puzzled look. "I'm running back to Konoha. You two can make the report to present tomorrow. Right now I need Ruri bye." With that Deidara took off running towards Konoha.

"So happy Naruto made it so those two can't go on overnight missions together," Yukiko said.

"I'm surprised their children aren't mentally scarred," Sasori agreed. "They go at it like wild animals."

"You two should just be happy you weren't the ones who had to discover them during intimacy on a mission," Itachi muttered. Yukiko busted into a fit or laughter while Sasori just smirked at the disturbed expression on his face."

OO00OO

"Ruri," Deidara groaned as she took control of their kiss and straddled his legs at the edge of the bed taking his shirt off. He opened his eyes to see amethyst ones looking back at him. "Don't you even-"

It was two late Ruri had already bound his hands behind his back. He glared at her but she only had a playful smirk on her face.

"Dei-Dei you're really hard from just a little kissing," she teased before nibbling on his ear. She moved down to the waist of his pants and removed them along with his black boxers. "You know I swear you've gotten bigger since two weeks ago."

Before he could retaliate she took a long slow lick down his staff. She came back up and blew across his sensitive head. She took it into her mouth and sucked gently. Deidara groaned when she finally took him fully into her mouth. He wanted to tangle his hands in her curly hair and push her faster but his hands were tied, literally. She began to bob her head up and down. He could only watch. He groaned out her name. She hummed and looked up at him with innocent eyes. As soon as looked into them her came. She gulped it down except for a little left on her lips.

"It's thick," Ruri said before licking her lip. "You didn't do it while you were gone?" Deidara felt his cheeks warm slightly, his wife was far to observant.

Ruri pushed him to the bed and started kissing and grinding her heat on him. Soon enough Deidara was getting hard at just feeling her close to him.

She sat up propping a hand on his chest and using one to guide Deidara to her entrance. She slowly impaled herself on his length letting out a long but soft moan in the process. Deidara clenched his jaw as she began to move up and down at a slow pace and roll her hips. He could tell from the expression on her face she was hitting all of her sensitive spots but her pace was still too slow.

"Ruri," he groaned. "God damn it! Untie my hands and let me touch you." He felt her twitch inside.

Her only response was to lift her hands off his chest and to her breasts and tweak a nipple. She was totally not listening to him and Deidara frowned before smirking. At the perfect moment he thrust into her causing an orgasm to overtake her. His hands were freed because she couldn't concentrate on them.

Instantly the slow pace was shattered as Deidara sat up and pushed into her hard and fast. His hands didn't know where to start he was so deprived. At first they went to the back of her head and tangled into her hair bringing her into a deep kiss. Then they massaged her breast being sure to take a nipple into the mouths. Finally he settled them on her hips bringing them up and down bouncing her wildly on top of him.

"Deidara!" Ruri screamed as her orgasm came suddenly. The second she clamped down on him Deidara let out a throaty groan and spilled his seed into her.

Deidara fell back and Ruri rolled off of him. He could already feel the playful smile she was giving him.

"So how was the mission?" Ruri asked him. He looked at her brilliant emerald eyes and couldn't help the gentle smile that came across his face. It was a smile only reserved for his wife and kids.

"It was very uneventful and not challenging in the least," Deidara answered. "How's the genin team? If they aren't dead by now."

"I would never kill children!" Ruri said faking outrage. "They are a little rough around the edges but I'm sure they can be really great. Only if they would learn that ninjas don't have to be alone."

"It's good lesson to teach them young." Deidara ran a hand gently on her cheek. He could tell by the way her eyes were fluttering she was drifting off to sleep. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ruri said. "If you ever leave me I'll rip your testicles out and feed them to the slut that took you away."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Both of them laughed before slowly drifting off to sleep locked in each other's arms. Both could only think about how lucky they were.

OO00OO

_That's the end! It wasn't fully edited so I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'm also going to tell you a little bit more about the story just in case you had a wtf moment while reading this at any point._

_GaaraXRuri: Originally Ruri was going to stay with Gaara but I realized that Ruri wouldn't actually have any common goals as Gaara. Even though he was OOC Gaara would still want acceptance and peace while Ruri would want freedom and those she loved to be protected. Then I felt bad for leaving poor Gaara alone and paired him up with Maikaia. Why? Well when you mix fire and sand you get glass and I find that to be a beautiful thing._

_YukikoXKiyoshi: They aren't really a couple. You find out about that in Ice Princess and the Cold Hearted Knight (SasoriXYukikoXNeji). It's Yukiko's love story that takes place a year after the epilogue. It will be the next story I put my main focus on and I hope it will be good. I also did a plot outline so hopefully I can post multiple times a week. Yeah it would just be too weird if both of Ruri's teammates ended up with people she slept with._

_Karin: I have to admit I actually hate this character but I had to put aside my hate for her to write this. Ruri would put faith in others until she has reason not to._

_Writing advice: After writing this whole little series I realize the one thing that really made a few chapters better than others. The chapters where the character seemed to be reaching a goal were the best ones. So in other words giving you're a character a reason to live can make or break a story. _

_Thank you for reading this and I always accept reviews._


End file.
